


The Road Trip

by Lloyd1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 91,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lloyd1000/pseuds/Lloyd1000
Summary: 22 years ago, John Winchester and Lloyd Irving lost their wives to a mysterious fire that pinned them to the ceiling. Both took their children, Dean and Lydia, the oldest, Sam and Hayley, the youngest on a road trip to find what killed Mary and Lillian. Now years later, their children want to pick up the pieces they left behind.(Follows the show from season 1 and on. Sam/OC/Cas)





	1. Lawrence, Kansas

In two small but relatively nice homes, lived two families of four. Both houses, housed, two young families just starting to grow. The two families had known each other for years long before they were married. The names are Winchester and Irving.

John Winchester had lived in Lawrence, Kansas all his life. He met his wife, Mary, at the age of 18 or 19 but neither of them liked one another because both thought they were too good for each other. That is until about a year or two later, when they suddenly fell in love and wanted to get a house.

Lloyd Ivring hadn't lived in Lawrence for very long. He had moved there after his parents died a few years prior. When he first met his wife, Lillian, she was an angry, grief ridden girl, who had lost everything in a single night. But against all odds, they had fallen in love right away and they too wanted a house.

Now the Winchester family wanted to get a car. Mary wanted to get a van, to keep the family they wanted someday safe, however, due to a very persuasive friend, he pick a 1967 Chevy Impala in black.

However, Lillian wanted a truck but due to this same friend, Lloyd bought the same 1967 Chevy Impala in black as well. There happened to be two Impalas.

As for the house, John bought a nice little house oddly enough next to Lloyd's house. The house was a second story home with two three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a den, and a big kitchen.

Now Lloyds was a little different. His house had four bedroom, three bathroom, a den, a kitchen, a dining room, and a basement.

* * *

 

John, a marine, had just returned home after a hard day at work. It was 1983, six months after Sam was born, Dean was four years old. Mary wanted to get ready for bed, so she went back into Sam's nursery, grabbed Sam from the crib and sat down beginning to feed him. A short time later, Mary went and grabbed Dean, so he could say goodnight to his little brother. She walked in and placed Dean on the ground as she told him,

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother." then Dean ran up to the crib and said,

"Night Sam." while kissing his forehead.

John walked inside, placed his keys, and jacket on the floor because he was too tired to place them where they were supposed to go. He then began to climb the stairs when he heard Mary's voice up stairs. John happened to appear in the doorway just as Dean was saying goodnight to his youngest son, Sam. John watched his wife place a kiss on Sam's forehead and heard her say,

"Good night, love." That's when John spoke up,

"Hey Dean." Dean turned around, saw his father and ran straight up to him yelling,

"Daddy!" and John bent to pick him up while saying,

"Hey, buddy. Aw. So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football?" Dean shook his head then told his father,

"No, Daddy." John agreed but in a sarcastic voice. Mary turned and walked towards John and Dean asking,

"You got him?" John nodded before answering her,

"I got him." Before he placed Dean to bed, John looked at Sam babbling in his crib while Mary left the room. He smiled while whispering,

"Sweet dreams, Sam." Sam still babbling, looked over just as John took Dean out of the room and shutting off the light.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the house next door, Lloyd too was just getting home from a very hard day of work. He walked into his home dropped off his keys in the holder and hug his coat on the hook. He heard his wife upstairs and went to join her.

Lillian was holding her oldest daughter in her arms as they made their way to the baby's room. Lillian earlier had placed her youngest to bed. She walked in and told her oldest,

"Here Lydia, go say goodnight to your sister." Then set her down. Lydia walked over to the crib and leaned over to kiss her little sister while saying,

"Night, Haywey." then their mother, Lillian leaned down and whispered,

"Good night, sweetheart. My dear, Hayley." then kissed her as well. Lloyd appeared in the doorway and snuck up behind his daughter, and grabbed her.

"Gottcha." He growled and Lydia screamed in delight before grabbing her father by the neck in a type of hug.

"Daddy!" he hugged her back and picked her up as he made his way over to Lillian. Lillian turned and kissed Lloyd as they held their oldest daughter. She told her husband,

"We are doing ok." then looked at the man she loved. Lloyd answered,

"Yes. Yes we are." then kissed her again before taking Lydia back to her room. Once in her room, Lloyd saw Lillian shut off Hayley's light and shut her door before she too walked into the room.

"Daddy can you read me a bedtime story?" Lloyd stared lovingly into his daughter's pleading eyes and gave in,

"Yes I will. What one do you want?" Lydia got off her bed and ran to her little book shelf and pulled one book off it. She brought it back to her father and he took it from her hands before watching her struggle getting back on the bed. Luckily, Lillian was sitting near and she helped her up onto the bed and got her nice and comfy. Lloyd finally took a look at the cover and it read, 'The Monster Hunter' and he began to read it until Lydia fell asleep.

After a while had gone by, Lillian woke up to the sound of Hayley crying on the monitor, so she turned on the light and asked,

"Lloyd." while sitting up and getting out of bed.

* * *

 

Meanwhile around the same time, Mary heard Sam crying on the baby monitor so she woke up asking,

"John." She looked about the room and noticed John wasn't in their room. She then got out of bed and made her way to Sam's nursery. Once she arrived, she thought the figure standing over her baby was John because she was still half asleep. So she asked,

"John? Is he hungry?" the figure never turned to look at her and continued to do what he wanted to do. The figure only told her,

"Shh." And Mary shrugged before she left saying,

"Okay." then sighed before going back to the bedroom. Once in hall, Mary happened to look down it and saw a light near the stairs, at the end of the hall flickering. Deciding that it was a little weird, she went to fix it. She tapped it a few times until it stopped. She looked at light puzzled.

After Mary had fixed the light, she was about to go back to bed when she heard something going on downstairs so she went to investigate. When she got to the end of the steps, she saw John in his chair asleep and her eyes went wide as she realized that figure in her son's room wasn't John. Mary turned and ran back up the stairs screaming,

"Sammy, Sammy!" then ran into the room and saw who was there. Mary froze in her tracks before she gasped then screamed,

"No!" John woke up with a start from in his chair. He half yelled, half spoke,

"Mary?" before he took off running and screaming up the stairs,

"Mary!" Then calmer,

"Mary." when he got to Sam's room. He spoke again,

"Mary." But seeing as he looked around and didn't see Mary, only Sam, who was gurgling in his crib. John went to him saying,

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" then saw something drip onto the crib. John touched it and it was wet and a little sticky. Just then, a second one dripped on his hand causing him to look up and see Mary on the ceiling. Her stomach was cut, John screamed as he fell to the ground,

"No! Mary!" she suddenly burst into flames and John knew he had to get out of there when Sam had started screaming and crying. So he grabbed Sam and took him out of the room. Once out of there, John heard Dean yell,

"Daddy!" so he handed him Sam then ordered him,

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now, Dean. Go!" then Dean did as he was told. John turned back around into the flaming nursery. He screamed once more,

"Mary! No!"

Dean made it out the door still holding Sam saying soothing words,

"It's ok, Sammy." He looked up at the house, to the room where Sam's nursery once was before John scooped up them both up saying,

"I got ya." just as the house burst due to the flames.

* * *

 

Now back in Lloyd's house, Lillian had just woken up to Hayley crying and was making her way there. Once there she saw a figure and asked,

"Lloyd? Is she hungry?" the figure shook its head and she only shrugged before walking out of the room. In the hallway, she saw a light flickering and knew immediately that wasn't normal so she ran back into the room yelling,

"Hayley!" only to freeze in place before she screamed,

"No!" and Lloyd who was making a sandwich at the time heard her scream.

"Lillian?" He yelled as he dropped the sandwich and took off up the stairs. He continued to yell as he ran up the stairs nearly falling a few times as he scrambled up then so fast. Then he burst into the baby's room only to see little Hayley, babbling in her crib.

"Hey there, Hayleybunch. You ok?" He asked as he got closer. Just as he was about to touch her little hand, she had stretched out, something dropped onto his hand. He inspected it only to have more drop onto his hand before he looked up.

"Lillian!" He screamed in pain when he saw his wife.... his beautiful wife on the ceiling. Lloyd then froze in place not knowing what to do when she suddenly burst into flames. Hayley was screaming and her crying seemed to snap whatever was happening to Lloyd back into place and he grabbed her. Lloyd took her out of the burning room just as he heard a door open and a small voice sounding worried,

"Daddy?!" Lloyd found his four year old daughter, Lydia in the hallway and went to his other daughter. He demanded of her,

"Take your sister outside as fast as you can." Lloyd realized he had just given his oldest daughter her first order and he was heartbroken. Lloyd noticed Lydia wasn't listening and was staring at the approaching fire behind him so he shook her and gave her her second order,

"Lydia! Go!" He gently but quickly handed her little sister, Hayley and she took off down the stairs. Lloyd went back to the baby room only to see that the flames had spread faster then what he had anticipated. Lloyd knew there was no way of getting her down but he screamed anyway,

"Lillian! No!"

Lydia made it outside and was staring at the house saying soothing words to the crying infant,

"It's ok, Haywey." just then Lloyd appeared grabbing them both while running and saying,

"I got you." just as both houses burst even farther into flames. Lloyd looked over at his neighbor and friend, John and saw their house on fire as well.

An hour later, the fire department arrived and put out the flames, and bystanders were watching and pointing to the two houses that were on fire. Lloyd had walked over to John, they both stared up at one another before Lloyd joined them sitting on the car asking,

"Now what?" and John answered,

"Revenge." and Lloyd nodded before he headed to his car and drove it up towards John and parking it in front of the other 1967 Chevy Impala and sat once again. This time though on the back staring at the houses where their wives, Lillian and Mary were killed.

"Revenge it is." Lloyd whispered as they sat there on their cars, holding their children.


	2. Stanford University

22 years later

"Sam, Hayley, Jack. Get a move on, would ya?" a girl wearing a sexy nurse's outfit yelled as she was finishing getting ready. A man in a vampire outfit walked out of one the two bedrooms towards the door. He looked at the girl in the nurse's outfit and nodded slightly seductively on accident. The girl scowled at him and the man averted his eyes in shame. She turned back towards one of the bedrooms then continued,

"We're supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago." She then walked towards the bedroom door again. She yelled,

"Sam. You comin' or what?" then a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes appeared in the bedroom doorway asking,

"Do I have to?" the girl immediately nodded then told him, "It'll be fun." Sam walked closer to this girl about to leave with her when she noticed Sam wasn't in a costume. She added,

"And where is your costume?" Sam rolled his eyes and only snickered before he told her,

"You know how I feel about Halloween, Jess." the girl, named Jess grabbed him by the neck. Sam eagerly waited before she planted a kiss on his lips. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door saying,

"Yes, but so what? Now let's go." Then walked out of their apartment building, passing Jack. Sam only chuckled before following her out the door.

* * *

"Come on, Hayley. We have to go!" Jack yelled. A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes appeared in the doorway. She looked at him pleading in her voice,

"Do I have to?" Jack turned to her as she stood in their bedroom doorway and smiled. He walked up to her, pulled her closer then laid his lips right on hers, kissing her. He whispered to her in her ear,

"Yes, you do, my love." then pulled away from her as he announced out loud, "Now Sam and Jessica left already to go to the party. Babe? Where is your costume?" he questioned as soon as he took a once over her. She replied half smiling,

"You know how I feel about Halloween, Jack." Jack only smiled in slight understanding. He then shook his head before he pulled her out the door.

* * *

 About ten minutes later, they arrived at a bar about five minutes after Sam and Jess had. Jack and Hayley walked inside, hand in hand and looked around the place. They saw Sam and Jess sitting at a table with Luis.

"There." Jack whispered to Hayley as he pointed towards the group. They then made their way over there. Luis, they noticed was grabbing a bunch of shots when he finally noticed them. 

"Jack! Hayley! Come sit sit." Luis said as he set down a round of shots. Jess and Sam took the shots and handed them out to everyone before making the toast. Hayley and Jack took their shots and grabbed some more chairs seeing as there weren't enough. Jess announced,

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." Everyone clapped and awed at him. Sam sighed in embarrassment. He looked at Hayley, who nodded and smiled brightly at him before he  

"All right, all right. It's not that big a deal." Hayley looked at Sam in shock and mock anger before she scolded him,

"Sure it is, Sam." Jack agreed with Hayley before placing his sense on the table,

"That's really great, dude. I only scored a 120. You are going places. I doubt I will." and Jess, under the table grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze before she followed with her encouragement,

"He acts all humble, but he scored a 174." Hayley nodded with her because she knew about Sam's score before anyone else. Sam looked over at Hayley and gave her a knowing smile which brightened Hayley's. Luis took a swig of his shot before questioned,

"Mmm. Is that good?" Jessica grabbed another one of the shots that were around the table as she nodded. Jess told Luis,

"Scary good." That earned a laugh from Luis before he walked around Sam and Hayley. He grabbed the back of Hayley's and Sam's chair for slight support as he told him,

"So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want." Hayley, Jack and Jess all nodded in agreement before they all took another round of shots.

* * *

 About two hours later, Jack stood up, pulled Hayley up with him, who was almost asleep, off the table. He lifted her onto his back before he announced sadly,

"We're going to head home, see you guys there." the others shook their heads in understanding as well as sadness. Jack whispered to Hayley,

"Come on, Hayley. Let's get you home." She nodded sleepily and Jack waved goodbye to everyone. The others yelled after them,

"See you." as Jack and Hayley walked out of the bar and into the night.

* * *

An another hour went by, Sam answered another one of Luis's many questions, 

"Actually, I got an interview here, Monday. If it goes okay, I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Jess encouraged him by grabbing his hand once again. Sam this time brought her hand up to his lips and looked at her. Jess told him, to help him out,  

"Hey. It's gonna go great." Sam believed her and yet in the pit of his stomach, he felt like he couldn't and didn't know why. He smiled and told her,

"It better." Luis, who has been quiet for a while as he was listening to Sam and Jess, finally spoke up,

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Sam looked over at him before he replied,

"Ah, they don't know." Luis stared at Sam in shock before he asked him,

"Don't know? I would be gloating. Why not?" Sam quickly thought of an excuse to tell his friend,

"'Cause we're not exactly the Bradys." and that got Sam a mock reply from Luis,

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables." then he stated, 

"More shots." before he turned towards the bar leaving both Sam and Jess. They yelled at Luis for getting more shots but he didn't listen. Jess got Sam's attention once more by grabbing his hand. She encouraged,

"Hey, seriously, I'm proud of you. You'll knock 'em dead on Monday, and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it." Sam stared lovingly at Jess and asked,

"What would I do without you?" Jess answered just as lovingly but sort of sassy,

"Crash and burn." as she pulled him into a kiss.


	3. Dean and Lydia

A young woman was standing outside a motel room grabbing everything she might need from her 1967 Chevy Impala before she walked inside. She placed her bag on one of the beds, the one near the door and was about to go straight to bed since she hadn’t slept in a few weeks. Just as she was laying her head down to get some shut eye, her phone rang.

_(Not even in town for two days and the phone is ringing.)_ she thought miserably before she picked it up and answered it.

“Agent Benatar.” she said into the phone. A deep male voice answered on the other end,

_“Ah it’s the Sheriff, Agent Benatar.”_ She put a forced smile into her voice as soon as she heard the sheriff.

“Oh hello Sheriff Hannigan, lovely hearing from you.” She said trying to be a little flirty but the sheriff wasn't having it,

_“Yes. Remember you said to call if I found anything weird or out of the ordinary?”_ The woman thought bitterly and disgusted,

( _Not in the mood to flirt, I see. Even though he was eyeing me like I was candy the entire time I sat in his office. Creep.)_ She turned to her cop voice,

“Yes I do. What did you find?”

_“Well the victim’s heart was missing just like the others. It’s just like you said. All young brown haired girls around the ages of 20 and 24 and all hearts ripped from their chests.”_

“Was this vic the same as the others?”

_“Yep. Uh... Tracy Right. 24 years old , dark brown hair and heart missing. You mind telling me, what the hell am I getting into?”_ The woman thought about it for a while before she answered

“I see, well next time. Thanks Sheriff. Bye.” and then hung up. She was dealing with a werewolf. The lunar circle was right too.

_(Well looks like I won’t be getting any sleep tonight especially if this monster is going to attack again.)_ she thought as she got up from her bed and walked out the door. She headed for her trunk to grab the silver bullets and her favorite gun before getting into the car, starting her up, and driving away from the motel.

* * *

 

She drove all the way out to the bridge where the girls were getting killed and waited.

Three hours went by and nothing happened. She was just about turn the car over, and drive away when a scream sounded through the air. She got out of the car, grabbing her silver knife and her gun then took off towards the screaming. She found another young girl with dark hair on the ground with the werewolf standing over her.

“Hey!” she yelled towards the creature before shooting it in the heart just as it looked up at her. The beast fell to it’s knees before falling on its face, saving the girl. The woman  ran over to the young girl and helped her to her feet. The woman asked,

“Are you ok?” the girl looked up at the woman with fear in her eyes. She took a few moments before she answered,

“Yeah, thanks. What the hell was that?” the hunter tried to think what would be the best and decided to tell the truth,

“A werewolf." then continued when the girl gave her a weird look "A monster.”

“ A werewolf? I thought those things were only in movies.” the hunter shook her head before she told the girl about her job,

“What you saw in the movies are nothing compared to what you saw tonight. You see, monsters are real. And I hunt monsters like this werewolf, here. I also save a lot of people doing it, too." the girl looked at this female in front of her before she asked,

"Why do you do it?" the hunter stopped what she was doing and turned towards the girl. The girl continued, "Why do you save people? Why risk your life for people you've never even met?" The hunter looked ahead towards her, car taking her time, before she finally answered her, 

“Who else would do it?" but to the girl it sounded like a counter. So she questioned again,

"Answer me this then. Do you get paid doing this job of yours?" The hunter looked back at the girl and shook her head. The girl was just about to protest when the hunter stopped her.

"I kill these evil creatures so normal people like you don't have to worry at night. I risk my life so yours would be safe. I don't need money to make me happy. I just need the satisfaction I get from the people I saved. That's what keeps me going. That's what keeps me happy." the girl nodded in understanding before she passed the hunter. After taking the girl home, the female hunter headed back to her motel.

Once there, she opened up her room, walked up to her bed then immediately crashed onto it, falling asleep instantly. Though she didn’t even get an hour of sleep when her phone rang again causing her to awaken.

_(Man, can’t a girl get any sleep around here?)_ she thought tiredly before grabbing the phone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID before answering.

“Someone better be dying.” She stated into the phone however, the voice shocked her into silence when a voice from her past spoke on the other end,

_“Hello, Lydia.”_

* * *

 “Hello, Lydia.” the man told Lydia on the other end of the line. Lydia spoke with a little less anger in her voice,

_“Dean.”_ Dean half smiled at how reserved she sounded then continued,

“I know. We haven’t spoke in a while but I was wondering if you would like to meet me, say in Stanford, California in three days?” Dean himself was already driving down there. He was getting closer to his brother to see if he was up for a hunt. Lydia’s voice came back on asking,

_“Why?”_ and Dean didn’t think that far ahead so he told her the truth,

“Dad hasn’t been home for a few days since he went on a hunting trip.” Dean could hear rustling in the background along with a zipper closing before her voice came on saying,

_“Alright, I’ll be there soon.”_ and with that she hung up. Dean smiled again knowing the whole gang was getting back together again. He arrived not even three days later in Stanford and he was about to call Lydia when she called him.

“Speak of the devil.” Dean whispered before he answered,

“Lydia.”

_“Dean, can you meet me at the Terrace Inn?"_  Dean replied back,

“Sure. See you then.” then hung up. Barely ten minutes later, Dean pulled into the The Terrace Inn and saw Lydia sitting on the hood of her car, staring out in the distance. Dean pulled up next to her car then shut off the car before he got out. Once out, he walked towards Lydia and she moved off her car to engulf Dean in a hug.

“I’m sorry about your dad. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?” she asked as she backed up to lean on her car. Dean shook his head. Lydia sighed before Dean spoke up,

“No, just this voice message, he left me yesterday.” He took out a tape player then played the tape. Static filled the air like the call was inside a tunnel but there wasn't any traffic sounds.

_“Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what’s going on. It may… Be very careful, Dean. We’re all in danger.”_ Dean stopped the tape and put it back inside his jacket. He told her,

“I was hunting down in New Orleans, doing a voodoo thing.” Lydia nodded understanding everything before Dean’s voice filled the air again.

“So what about you? What were you doing?” she looked from Dean to the ground then back at Dean before answering,

“I was hunting a werewolf up in Idaho. Three young dark haired girls were killed before I arrived and only two other kills happened before I managed to track and kill the thing.” Dean nodded as well. Then after standing there for a few moments, Dean asked,

“Well, want to go get Sammy and Hayley?” Lydia looked away for a second then back at Dean and nodded before getting off her car. She went to the trunk, opened it grabbed everything she had in the there before going to Dean’s trunk and placing it inside. Lydia walked around to the driver’s side then looked up at Dean.

“Follow me, ok? I’m going to store my car in one of my dad’s many storage units.” then got in just as Dean nodded, started the car and backed out of the parking lot. Dean climbed into his car before he started and backing out of the lot following Lydia.

About five minutes later, the two arrived at the storage unit. Leaving the car idle, Lydia got out, went to the storage unit, unlocked it then lifted the door up. She got back into her car, drove it in then shut it off, taking the keys with her as she left the unit to lock it back up. Once that was done, Lydia got into Dean’s car and he pulled out of the lot. He got onto the highway and drove towards Stanford University.

* * *

Sam and Jessica arrived home a little after midnight, to find their home dark and quiet so they figured Hayley and Jack had gone to bed. Sam got ready for bed first while Jess done a few dishes that were lying around. Once Sam had finished, Jess went and got ready as well.  The two of them were soon fast asleep.

Two hours later, Sam and Hayley both heard something open and thumping around in the area where the kitchen was. Hayley first went to find Sam to see he too was up. She found him and saw that he had a bat.

Hayley saw out of the corner of her eye, a figure move out of sight. Tapping Sam’s shoulder, they move in that direction only to be near hit in the face by something hard. Hayley moved out of the way of the second punch, so she lifted her leg and swung only it didn’t connect with anything. Soon though, she was brought down on her back.

Sam wasn’t doing so well either after a few unsuccessful attempts, he too was brought to the ground. Then two voice filled the air at the same time as Sam and Hayley’s fall,

“Whoa. Whoa, easy tiger.”

“Whoa. Take it easy small fry.” and the two figures came into the lighting and Sam and Hayley could see them more clearly.

“Dean? Lydia?” Both Sam and Hayley questioned at the same time. Lydia was kneeling above Sam while Dean was kneeling above Hayley laughing. They both got off Sam and Hayley, helping them up. Sam spoke,

“You guys scared the crap out of us.” then Dean and Lydia told them in unison,

“That’s ‘cause you’re out of practice.” As soon as that leaves Dean's mouth, Sam took him down to the floor with one swoop of his leg holding him down. Hayley tried to do the same thing to her sister only Lydia stopped it.

“Or not.” Dean said a little breathless. Sam tapped Dean twice while Dean told him,

“Get off of me.” Sam got up off of Dean, who was helped up by Lydia. She had to push Sam out of the way. Sam asked the question that was on his and Hayley's mind since they found out their older siblings were here,

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Dean immediately answered deflecting Sam's question for a little while longer,

“Well, I was looking for a beer.” Hayley finally spoke her sense of things and asked her sister,

“Come on, Lydia. What are you guys really here for?” Lydia looked at Hayley as she thought about how to answer when she came up with nothing to say. Sam demanded more forcefully to Dean after Hayley couldn't get anything out of Lydia.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Dean looked at Lydia before he finally answered him,

“Okay. All right. We gotta talk.” Sam and Hayley told Dean in unison,

“Uh, the phone?” that’s when Lydia answered before Dean could, asking quite harshly,

“If either of us called would either of you picked up?” Sam looked away while Hayley bowed her head when the light turned on and voices sounded through the air.

“Sam?" "Hayley?” everyone looked at them at the same time. Then Sam and Hayley replied at the same time,

“Jack.” “Jess.” Sam continued as he made his way over to Jess and Hayley over towards Jack,

“Hey. Dean, Lydia, this is my girlfriend, Jess and Hayley’s boyfriend Jack.” Dean looked at Jess appreciatively and nodded at Jack while Lydia glared at Hayley and Jack. Jack nodded back then stared at Lydia confused.

“Wait, your brother Dean?” Jess asked toward Sam and he nodded. Jack continued to stare at Lydia while he asked,

“This is your sister? Wow.” Hayley angrily stared at Jack before she grabbed him forcefully by the hand. Then warned him,

“Jack.”

“Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.” Dean suggestively told her as he moved closer. Jess not liking his comments all that much, turned to leave while she said,

“Just let me put something on.” then Dean stopped her,

“No, no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously.” While Dean was talking to Jess, Sam noticed two things. One, Lydia was glaring knives at Dean and Jessica, mostly Jess and two, his own brother was hitting on his girlfriend. Dean told Jess and Jack,

“Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend and girlfriend here, talk about some private family business.” He walked toward Sam, Hayley, Jack, and Lydia without taking his eyes off Jessica. He went on, “But, uh, nice meeting you two.” Both Sam and Hayley told Dean no twice as they walked over to their loved ones. 

They continued in unison, “Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of them.” Dean looks from Lydia to Sam and Hayley then back to Lydia again before one more time at Sam. Lydia told them straight out because she was tired of Dean’s delay,

“Dad, hasn’t been home in a few days.” both Sam and Hayley look at each and shrugged. Sam told them,

“So he’s working overtime on a 'Miller Time' shift. He’ll stumble back sooner or later.” Dean ducked his head before determinedly he told them both,

“Dad’s on a ‘hunting’ trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.” Both Sam and Hayley stare straight at Lydia and Dean before they told their love ones.

“Jess, excuse us.” “Jack, I’ll be right back.” then in unison,

“We have to go outside.” Jess and Jack look at their loved ones before Sam and Hayley walked towards their bedrooms. Dean and Lydia walked towards the door. Then the four of them walked out of the apartment, heading down some stairs.

* * *

 

After heading down a few steps, Sam was trying to get Lydia and Dean to see reason. “I mean, come on. You can’t just break in, middle of the night, and expect me and Hayley to hit the road with you.” Hayley nodded her head at Sam’s comment as they are going down to the parking lot outside. Dean insisted,

“You’re not hearing us, Sammy. Dad’s missing. We need you both to help us find him.” still going down some more. Sam went on,

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil’s Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He’s always missing, and he’s always fine.” The girls were ahead of the boys by then when they stopped. That caused Dean to stop as well. He turned toward Sam causing Sam to stop too.

“Not for this long. Now are both of you gonna come with us or not?” Dean turned to look at Hayley as he questioned that. Sam deadpanned, “I’m not.” while Hayley shook her head causing both Dean and Lydia to ask, “Why not?” then the younger siblings retorted,

“We swore we were done hunting. For good.” Dean redirects the statement while he turned around and continued down the stairs. “Come on. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad.” causing Sam to counter with,

“Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.” the girls walked out the door leaving the brothers to talk for a while at the door. Dean questioned, “Well, what was he supposed to do?” Sam interjects,

“I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, ‘don’t be afraid of the dark.’” Dean looked at his brother skeptically before slightly yelling,

“‘Don’t be afraid of the dark?’ Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what’s out there.” that caused Sam to return the statement,

“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her.” Dean glanced outside at Lydia before back at Sam as he went on,

“But we still haven’t found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.” Dean put in his own voice,

“We save a lot of people doing it, too.” then both of them were quiet for a while before Sam asked,

“You think Mom would have wanted this for us?” Dean didn’t answer, he only rolled his eyes then opened the door out to the parking lot, headed up some more stairs then went straight for his car. Lydia and Hayley were waiting for them there.

“The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.” they walked up to the car and the girls while Dean counters,

“So, what are you going to do? You’re just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?” The girls decided not to talk to them just yet since they were having one of those moments. Sam told him,

“No. Not normal. Safe.” Dean shook his head then he retaliated,

“And that’s why you ran away.” He looked away and scoffed then looks at Lydia when Sam interjected, “I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that’s what I’m doing.” Dean responded a little on the harsh side,

“Yeah, well, Dad’s in real trouble right now. If he’s not dead already. I can feel it.” Sam was silent as he looked from his brother to Lydia and Hayley standing a few feet from them when Dean continued, “I can’t do this alone.” in which Sam scoffed before responding,

“Yes, you can.” Dean puts his head down retorting quietly,

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to.” Sam sighed then looked down thinking before he turned his gaze back up asking,

“What was he hunting?” that caused the girl’s to walk over to the trunk. Lydia leaned against the car while Hayley stood next to Sam. Dean opened the trunk and lifted the spare-tire compartment to reveal an arsenal. Using a shotgun to prop it open, he began to dig through the clutter.

“All right, let’s see, where the hell did I put that thing? I just had it too.” Sam decided to ask him as Dean look for whatever it was he was looking for. “So when Dad left, why didn’t you go with him?” Dean answered while still looking through the trunk,

“I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.” Sam stared at Dean wide eyed before questioning,

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?” Hayley was just as surprised and Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at them saying, “I’m twenty-six, guys.” then went back until he found the papers. He stated,

“All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.” He handed Sam the papers who in turn read them then handed them to Lydia and Hayley, who also looked them over.

“They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.”

“So maybe he was kidnapped.” Sam stated to Dean and Hayley nodded in agreement while Lydia didn’t think so.

“Yeah. Well, here’s another one in April.” tossed more papers down saying the dates as well,

“Another one in December ‘04, ‘03, ‘98, ‘92, ten of them over the past twenty years.” the article made it way back to Sam in which Dean took it back from and picked up the rest of them.

“All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.” then grabbed a bag and started rummaging through it until he finally found the tape recorder, he had placed in there a few hours ago.

“It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I haven’t heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voice mail yesterday.” then Dean played the tape,

‘Dean. Something is starting to happen. I think it’s serious. I need to try to find out what’s going on. It may be... looking… Be very careful, Dean. We’re all in danger.’ Dean  stopped it when Sam said,

“You know there’s E. V. P. on that?” in which everyone agreed and Dean mocked him, “Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn’t it?” Sam just shook his head as Dean continued,

“All right. I slowed the message down and ran through a Goldwave. Took out the hiss and this is what I got.” message played again only it was a woman’s voice saying, “I can never go home.” both Sam and Hayley say immediately after,

“‘Never go home.’” and Dean put the tape down before he stood up straight and closed the trunk. Dean then sat on the trunk. He sighed as he told,

“You know, in almost two years, I’ve never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.” Dean looked right at Sam and he turned his head away while sighing. Sam turned back to Dean stating,

“All right. I’ll go. I’ll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.” Hayley said,

“Me too. I’ll go too. But I want to be back Monday as well.” and they turned to leave when both Dean and Lydia ask, “What’s first thing Monday?” both stop and turn around before replying,

“We have this… We have an interview.” Dean and Lydia shrugged their shoulders before they told them, “What, a job interview? Skip it.”  then Sam retaliated,

“It’s a law school interview, and it’s our whole future on a plate.” Dean thought it over out loud, “Law school?” then Sam just asked ignoring him,

“So we got a deal or not?” neither of them say anything else as Sam and Hayley walked back inside.

* * *

 

Once inside, Sam goes straight for his room, same with Hayley and began to pack a bag. Jess walked in the room, demanding, “Wait, you’re taking off? Is this about your dad? Is he all right?” Sam told her as he continued to pack his bag,

“Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.” She walked in farther while Sam goes to his drawer saying, “Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.” Sam’s digging through his drawer while he said,

“Oh, yeah, he’s just deer huntin’ up at the cabin. He’s probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. We’re just gonna go bring him back.” Jess then asked about the interview, “What about the interview?” Sam continued to stuff clothes into his bag while saying,

“I make the interview. This is only for a couple of days.” then smiled at Jess while moving off the bed toward the door. Jess got off the bed and pleaded,

“Sam. I mean, please. Just stop for a second. You sure you’re okay?” Sam only scoffed then he told her, “I’m fine.” Jess pleaded some more,

“It’s just...you won’t even talk about your family. And now you’re taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.” Sam stopped her rant. He promised her,

“Hey, everything’s gonna be okay. I will be back in time. I promise.” he then kissed her cheek before he yelled to Hayley, “Hayley, we’re going now!” then he heard her from in another room,

“I’m coming.” before she appeared with Jack right on her heels. He demanded,

“Hayley, please don’t go. Babe. I’m begging you. I don’t like the way this feels.” Hayley stopped herself in her tracks then turned around. She walked up to him, pulled him into a long and passionate kiss before whispering,

“Everything will be okay, Honey. I promise. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Love you.” then kissed him one last time before she followed Sam out the door, down the stairs, and out to the parking lot where Dean and Lydia were waiting, already in the car. The duo got into the back seat and Dean sped off out of the lot and onto the highway.


	4. Take Me Home

A young man was driving down a two-lane highway in Jericho, California, talking to his girlfriend on the phone.

"Amy, I can't come over tonight." He told her and Amy on the other end wanted to know why. He told her as honest as he could,

"B-because I got work in the morning, that's why." his girlfriend, Amy said something else which caused him to say, "Okay, I miss it, my dad's gonna have my ass."  then chuckled after while listening to his girl. As he continued down the road, going around a curve, listening to his girlfriend on the phone, he saw a girl in white sort of dress, dancing a little and standing by the side of the road. He looked at her in question before he told his girlfriend in the form of a question,

"Hey, uh, Amy, let me call you back?" then hung up. As he was about to pull up to her, his radio started to break up and he couldn't figure out why. He stopped the car right next to this woman. He asked, "Car trouble or somethin'?" this woman turned toward the car kind of weirdly like she didn't understand what he had asked. Then she stated to him,

"Take me home." He thought about this for a second before he opened the door, telling her it was okay. The woman walked over to the car, got inside then shut the door all the while the young man was staring at her with lust in his eyes. The woman leaned into the chair, and acted like she was either was on drugs or had been drinking when the boy asked her,

"So where do you live?" then laughed a little, while trying not to stare at her cleavage that she was clearly showing in the white dress she was wearing. She then recited to him,

"At the end of Breckenridge Road." he nodded and stared straight ahead before he questioned,

"You coming, uh, from a Halloween party or sometin'?" He once again stared at her open cleavage dress before he turned his head toward the road laughing a little.

"You know, um, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here." he stated to her and she slowly looked over at him before pulling on her dress to show him more of her legs. She told him, "I'm with you." he looked away from her and stared out the window when she quickly pulled his face back towards her.

She then asked him, "Do you think I'm pretty?" and he answered by nodding his head. The girl inquired the young man,

"Will you come home with me?" and the young man was flabbergasted and could barely get the next words out because he was once again staring where he shouldn't.

"Um… Hell, yeah." then took off squealing the tires as he went. He flew down the road heading to the woman's house. As he's driving down the road, the woman kept trying to touch him and as much as he liked it, he had to get her to stop.

"Um...could you please stop doing that while I'm driving?" and the woman looked at him a little heartbroken, but she did. The silence was getting a little unbearable so the young man tried talking to the woman,

"So you, uh…. lived here all your life?" and the woman turned towards the window and began staring. It was almost like she was avoiding the question. The drive turned to an even longer drive and the teenager was getting sick of it. Suddenly the woman grabbed the inner side of his thigh going higher and higher until she reached the spot between his legs and she wasn't touching his crotch but his leg. He was literally swerving all across the road before he grabbed her hand from his leg and placed it on her lap. However, the hand found itself back where it was only touching the crotch this time. She began to rub the area and he couldn't handle this anymore so he snatched her hand, holding it in place in her lap until they arrived at the road that lead to her home.

Pulling up the young man noticed immediately that the house was run down and falling apart.

"Come on. You don't live here." He turned towards her as he told her. The woman stared at the house sadly and answered brokenly, "I can never go home." the young man teared his gaze away from the woman for one second. He asked,

"What? What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here." he then turned his gaze over to the passenger side of his car to find it empty. "Huh? Where do you live?" He asked again but the woman sitting there was gone and he stared all around his car trying to find her before he got out.

"Heh. That was good. Joke's over, okay?" fog started to form on the inside of his windshield as he was heading around his car, leaving a handprint.

"You want me to leave?" he basically asked the empty air as he started searching around for the woman. He sighed before deciding to walk up to the broken down house. He asked as he neared the steps, "Hello?" then again as he neared the front door, "Hello?"

Suddenly a bird flew out of the house scaring the living crap out of the young man and he ran back to his car, and got in it. He put the car into reverse before backing out of the driveway then into drive, as he flew out of that driveway.

As he was nearing the bridge, the woman reappeared in his backseat of his car and he happened to look in his rearview mirror and he saw her. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he hit the 'do not enter' sign that laid across the bridge, swerving to a stop in the middle.

The next thing he knew was that his insides were spilling all over the place and he was screaming out in pain just before the last of his guts splattered on the windshield.


	5. Jericho, California

Hayley was asleep in the back of the car with Sam next to her as he was looking at cassette tapes. Lydia was asleep in the front passenger seat up against the window. After placing the gas pump into the gas tank of the impala, Dean had gone into the store to get some food for the road and to pay for gas.

"Is this everything, sir?" as Dean came up to the counter with some chips, beef jerky, pop, candy bars, and beer.

"Ahh… Yep sure is and for gas too." the cashier began to tally up everything before telling Dean, "That'll be $50.25."

Dean handed the cashier a credit card and after he paid walked right out of the store asking, "Hey. You want breakfast?" and Sam stuck his head out the window, looked at Dean with the many stuff in his hands. He told him,

"No, thanks." and he continued looking at the cassette tapes. Dean placed the food on the trunk of the car as Sam asked, "So, how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" and Dean began to remove the gas pump from the car. He told Sam,

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked as Dean walked back around and got into the car.

"Uh… Burt Aframian and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean replied to Sam. Sam nodded his head, "Sounds about right. I swear, man. You gotta update your cassette tape collection." which prompted Dean to look from his cassette tape collection to Sam,

"Why?" Sam replied to the question, "Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two... " He began to grab the tapes from the box one by one and placing them back as he said,

"Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of the mullet rock." and Dean grabbed Metallica from Sam's hand and put it into the car. He stubbornly told Sam,

"Yeah… House rules, Sammy. Driver pricks the music, backseat shuts his cake-hole." Dean then tossed the case back into the box before he started the car. "You know, 'Sammy' is a chubby 12-year-old. It's Sam, okay?" Sam tried to tell Dean but the music, Back in Black began to play.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." Dean mocked him as he chuckled then put the car in drive just as Lydia woke up slightly.

"Mind (yawn) turning that down a bit?" she questioned tiredly before falling back to sleep and Dean did as he was told and turned the music down a bit. Then sped out of the gas station and onto the highway. Hayley awoke to Sam and Dean talking very loud to one another,

"Look Sam, you need to shut up about my music ok?"

"No, Dean. I won't. They are cassette tapes and you play them over and over. I've begun to find the music very annoying!" Hayley watched the brothers fight over nothing when she noticed her sister waking up. Hayley thought, _Oh shit! Now they're in for it._ but tried another approach.

"Guys!" she hissed and they didn't hear her, however, it didn't matter for it was too late. Sam and Dean finally noticed Lydia when she started to yell at them,

"Will. The. Two of you. Be. QUIET!" both brothers shut their traps instantly, afraid of what she would do next as she continued, "Sam enough with the stupid cassette tapes and Dean do whatever the hell you want because this is your car. Sam since you will be gone on Monday just suck it up. Ok?! Now I would like to get more sleep if you don't mind because we only have been on the road for five hours and I haven't had any sleep for two weeks! Now goodnight." She fell back to sleep after her little rant that left both brother's speechless. Sam thinking it was best to let Lydia sleep went back to researching the missing men. Hayley couldn't go back to sleep and began to help Sam with the research on the missing men on this same five mile road.

* * *

 

About three hours later, they pass a sign that read 'Jericho 7 miles' on it, Lydia was now up and awake though she would rather be sleeping some more, reading a newspaper article on her computer about the job she had finished back in Idaho and how there were no more deaths. Sam and Hayley had found squat on whatever was happening in Jericho, so Sam decided to call any hospitals that could have their father, if he were hurt while Hayley stared out her window.

"Thank you." Then hung up his cell. Sam told everyone, "All right, so there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess." Dean just looked at him then back at the road as they were passing a bridge with police officers walking around near a car.

"Check it out." Dean stated as he pulled over. Lydia, Sam and Hayley all watched everything going on. 

"What do you think is going on?" Hayley asked. Dean reached for the glove compartment pulled out a badge and was about to get out when Lydia stopped him, "Wait Dean. I will go with you." Dean stared at her for a few seconds thinking about it before nodding. Lydia then turned her gaze behind her, "Sam, you stay here with Hayley?" it came out more of a question then a statement.

Sam looked at her with a confused expression in which Lydia ignored, grabbing her own badge before getting out of the vehicle and followed after Dean. She and Dean began walking over to the car to the ask the nearest police officer, what had happened. As they were nearing the car, they overheard the officer yelling, "You guys find anything?" down to drivers who were in the river. They answered back, "No! Nothing!" and he turned around, heading back towards the car.

The officer sighed as he leaned on the door and another tells him, "No signs of a struggle. No footprints. No fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean, Jaffe." then Officer Jaffe asked, "I see. So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he, Hein?" and Officer Hein looked up from the seat of the car. He told his friend and co-worker, "Yeah." before going back to what he was doing, searching the car for clues. That was until Jaffe asked again,

"How's Amy doing?" Officer Hein once again looked up from the seat as he told Officer Jaffe, "She's not doing good. She's putting up missing posters downtown." then went back to expecting the car.

Suddenly, the officers heard, "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Officer Jaffe looked up from the car to stare at a man and a woman walking towards them. He questioned them as soon as they were closer, "And who are you?" but before Dean could flash his badge, Lydia spoke first,

"Special Agent Nicks and my partner, Federal marshal Nicks." then they flashed their badges.

"I see, nice to meet you. I'm Officer Jaffe. If you don't mind but how come you two aren't in uniform?" and Lydia stared at Dean before answering the officer's question.

"Oh right our uniforms well you see my husband and I," She took a hold of Dean's arm as she continued, "are on vacation with our family as you can see." Lydia pointed towards the car with Hayley and Sam in it as she continued, "So we left our uniforms at home and seeing as we were just passing by, I thought we could help in any way we could." the officer nodded in understanding. Dean stared slightly annoyed at Lydia, before he carefully let go of her arm. Dean walked around the car asking again,

"You did have another one just like this, correct?"

Officer Jaffe nodded then told them, "Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." and Dean just nodded then proceed to search the car. Lydia walked up to Officer Jaffe asking,

"So, you knew the victim, umm Troy was it, right?"

And the officer nodded then told her, "Town like this, everybody knows everybody." Lydia nodded sadly then turned toward the car just as Dean questioned, "Any connection between the victims, beside that they're all men?"

The officer shrugged before telling them, "No, not so far as we can tell." Making her towards Dean, Lydia probed,

"So, what do you think happened to Troy?" Finally making it to Dean as she finished questioning the officer. Officer Jaffe sighed before telling Lydia and Dean what he thought,

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

Dean scoffed before he mocked the officer, "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." And Lydia proceed to kick Dean in the leg before she apologized to the officer,

"I'm sorry officer." Then forcefully grabbed Dean's arm as she continued, "My husband has a smart mouth when it comes to other officers such as yourself and sometimes doesn't know when to keep it shut." As she stared daggers into Dean. The officer shook his head in understanding and Lydia with Dean in tow began to walk away.

"Gentlemen." And the officers shrugged then went back to work on the car. Lydia glanced behind before letting Dean go. Dean, who had stopped suddenly, fast walked back up to Lydia and tried to hit her across the head. Only Lydia caught his hand demanding,

"And what pray tell where you going to do with this hand?" and Dean took his hand back but answered her away,

"Nothing because I can't do anything against you, Lydia. I mean come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. If we are going to find Dad, we gotta get to the bottom of this ourselves." Lydia nodded but then cleared her throat which didn't go unnoticed by Dean who looked behind to see the sheriff and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you two?" and before Lydia could respond Dean answered for her, "No sir. We were just leaving." then as the agents pass Dean, he addressed them as, "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." then went back to the car. Lydia and Dean got in and both Sam and Hayley bombarded them with questions,

"So what did you guys find out? What's up with the police?" and "What happened? Is there any connection to any of the other victims?" Both Lydia and Dean only silenced them with one look. Dean turned back around and started the car while Lydia recounted what they learned and about the latest victim. Dean put his baby into drive then got back onto the highway and headed into town.


	6. The Woman in White

Dean drove the impala, into town before he stopped and parked her near a little diner where they could get some coffee and some food. As they were walking towards the diner, they were about to pass a movie theater when they saw a girl putting up posters. Dean told Sam,

"I'll bet you that's her." and Sam agreed as they walked up to and Lydia stated,

"You must be Amy." and the girl now know as Amy turned from what she was doing before answering the four people in front of her. She told them, "Yeah." Before she went back to putting up missing posters. Dean whispered into Sam's ear,

"We'll go on ahead. You talk to her and see what she knows." then grabbed Lydia by the hand and headed towards the diner, leaving Sam and Hayley with Amy. Hayley spoke up after Lydia and Dean left,

"Troy told us about you. We're his aunt and uncle. I'm Hayley. This is my husband, Sammy." Amy moved away from the poster she had just put up. Then stated, "He never mentioned you to me." As she moved away. Sam had to walk beside her in order to keep up with her. He told her,

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We not around much, we're up in Modesto." Hayley walked passed Sam as Amy was going to place another poster on the street. Hayley explained,

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam had to move out the way of some girl who had walked up and asked Amy, "Hey, are you okay?" the girl touched Amy's arm in comfort as she asked and Amy answered,

"Yeah. Thanks Rachel." then turned back to Troy's aunt and uncle when Sam questioned,

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Amy looked at her friend before she nodded,

"Sure." then followed Hayley and Sam towards the diner that Dean and Lydia had gone into before. Sam and Hayley found a secluded area in the back and gestured for the girls to sit before sitting themselves. Sam told Amy as soon as she was comfortable, "Start from the beginning. When you last heard from Troy." Amy nodded before she began her tale,

"I was on the phone with Troy. We were talking about how he had work in the morning. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back. And, uh… he never did." Sam and Hayley were thinking about what she was saying. After a few moments, Hayley spoke up,

"He didn't say anything strange? Or out of the ordinary?" Amy explained,

"No. Nothing I can remember." Sam looked over at Dean and Lydia before turning back and seeing Amy's necklace. He told her honestly, "I like your necklace." Amy glanced down at the necklace and lifted it up before she told Sam and Hayley,

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents...ha… with all that devil stuff." and Sam laughed before explaining what the necklace actually meant,

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is a protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Hayley nodded in an agreement when Dean spoke up with Lydia by his side scaring the hell out of Sam and Hayley,

"Okay. Thank you, _Unsolved Mysteries._ Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared… something's not right." then Lydia put in her two sense,

"So, if you've heard anything…" the girls looked at one another which prompted Dean to ask,

"What is it?" then the one named Rachel began to talk,

"Well, it's just… I mean with all these guys going missing, people talk." and that prompted all four to say in unision,

"What do they talk about?" and Rachel began her tale.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago." She started. Dean looked at his brother then at Lydia who nodded understanding what they were dealing with as Rachel continued,

"Well, supposedly she's still out there." Sam and Hayley nod as she went on with her tale, "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up, well, they disappear forever." as soon as she was finished Sam told the two girls,

"Thank you for your time." then he got up and left with the others right on his heel. They get back to the car and drive towards the library. Once they got there, Dean parked the impala before they make their way inside.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean go straight for the computer while Lydia and Hayley head for the books. Dean got to the computer first and began typing and got to the Jericho Herald before typing in 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' into the search box. He then clicked go and nothing popped up, he then tried replacing 'Hitchhiking' with 'Centennial Highway' and got the same result. Sam who had been sitting next to Dean, watching, had finally had enough and told him,

"Let me try." and he tried reaching for the mouse which ended with Dean smacking his hand away while he tells him,

"I got it." then Sam got a little angry and shoved Dean out of the way.

"Dude!" Dean half yelled then as he made his way back hit Sam in the shoulder as he half whispered, "You're such a control freak." Sam ignored him and began talking,

"So angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 

While Sam and Dean are dealing with the computer, Lydia and Hayley weren't having much luck in any of the books.

"So got anything, Hayl?" and Hayley shook her head before probing,

"No, not yet. You?"

"Nothing." Then Lydia slammed the book, she was reading before placing it back on the shelf. She half yelled,

"I haven't found anything. I hate this!" then wondered out loud, "I wonder if Sam and Dean have better luck?" and Hayley only looked at her sister like she was crazy before averting her eyes back to the book on her lap. As she's reading, Hayley finally found something,

"Lyd, look at this. 'Constance Welch. Twenty-four years old died in 1981.'"

"Does it say how?"

"Yeah. She jumped off a bridge after her children were killed. Apparently, they drowned."

"That poor woman. Think she's…?" Hayley only said,

"Maybe but let's see what Sam and Dean have found first." then the two walk over just as Dean and Sam were discussing,

"...she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Hm." Dean only says as Sam scrolls farther down. Lydia and Hayley sit down behind the brothers and Dean looked behind and saw them. Just as he was returning back to the screen, Sam starts reading,

"'Our babies were gone , and Constance just couldn't bear it.' 'said husband Joseph Welch.'" and Dean noticed the bridge then pointed it out,

"That bridge look familiar to any of you?" Sam, Lydia and Hayley looked at the bridge before nodding and getting up. The four then left the library. When they got outside, the sun was about to set. The four all piled into the Impala, and Dean drove her out of town.

* * *

 

By the time they made out to the bridge, night had fallen. Dean parked the impala, as the other three get out before getting out himself. They began walking down the bridge until they were about in the middle and Dean looked over the railing at the gushing water below,

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Sam walked up next to him as the girls walked a little ways ahead.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam questioned and Dean sort of answered him with,

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." then began to walk away from the railing and Sam followed. The girls were making their way back when Sam asked,

"Okay, so now what?" The girls made it back and were following behind them when Dean answered Sam's question,

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Then both Sam and Hayley stopped,

"Lydia, Dean, we told you, we gotta get back by Monday." turning around Dean says the same at the same time.

"By Monday. Right. The interview." Lydia only paused in her step when she heard Dean say 'interview' which to her only made it seem more real. That she wasn't ever going to see her baby sister ever again.

"Yeah" both Hayley and Sam walked towards Dean while Lydia had walked ahead of everyone else.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You guys think you're going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" to Hayley, "Your man?" then Sam retorted,

"Maybe. Why not?" followed by Hayley demanding,

"What's wrong with that?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does Jake? I mean do they know about the things you've both done?"

"No. And they not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want guys, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you are." that probed Hayley to ask,

"And who's that?" then Dean began walking again telling them,

"You're one of us." Sam walked right in front of Dean with Hayley in tow saying,

"No. We're not like you. This is not going to be our life." pointing to himself and Hayley when Dean forcefully told them,

"Well, you both have a responsibility to-"

"To Dad? And his crusade?" Hayley couldn't handle speaking with Dean at the moment so she walked away as Sam continued,

"If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone, and she isn't coming back." suddenly, Dean grabbed Sam and threw him against the bridge loudly which caused both Lydia and Hayley to turn around. They started heading back when Dean forcefully told Sam,

"Don't talk about her like that." then let him go which caused the girls to slow down their pace back to the brothers. Then Dean and Lydia noticed some woman standing on the bridge looking ready to jump.

"Sam."

"Hayley." Hayley walked up to Lydia just as Sam moved next to Dean.

Suddenly, the woman fell causing the four of them to run after her to the spot where she had fallen only to see nothing there.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked and Lydia answered,

"I don't know." just then the Impala started up and the lights turned on which caused them to turn towards the car. Dean moved towards his car questioning,

"What the-?" The other's followed but Sam was the one to voice all their questions to Dean,

"Who's driving your car?" then Dean pulled out his keys signalling that the car had started up on it's own. Suddenly, the car sped towards them which caused the four to run in order to get out of it's way.

"Guys! Go. Go!" Lydia yelled as she and her sister passed the brothers and they too began to run. Knowing they couldn't out run a car, they did the only thing they could do. They dived over the bridge. The car stopped as soon as they were over the bridge.

Hanging onto a bar that was sticking out, Sam held on to dear life with Hayley hanging on to his foot also for dear life. Letting go one hand he reached down and grabbed Hayley by the hand and pulled her onto the bar before getting himself up there. When they were both safe and sound on the bar, Sam asked while looking Hayley over and panting,

"You okay?" she answered quietly,

"Yeah." then they noticed Dean and Lydia weren't around. Both Sam and Hayley yelled down into the water,

"Dean! Dean!" "Lydia! Lydia!"

Then they saw Dean climbing out of the water all mudding and annoyed yelling up,

"What?" both relaxed a little since Lydia was still missing but Sam said,

"Hey, are you all right?" giving them both the OK sign he told them,

"I'm super." then both Sam and Hayley laughed a little before climbing over the bridge and went to help Dean while also looking for Lydia who has still yet to be found. After getting Dean back on the bridge, Sam and Hayley waited for Dean to check the car. After placing the hood back down, Sam came up to his brother questioning while Hayley kept watching the water,

"Car all right?" Dean answered,

"Yeah. Whatever she did to it, it seem to be all right now." then yelled into the open,

"That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean carefully sat down onto the Impala as Sam spoke,

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." then Sam sat next to him asking,

"So where's the trail go from here, genius?" and Dean only threw up his hands then flicked mud of them.

"I don't know, but what I do know is I need a shower. So let's head back into town, find a motel room and sleep on it." Sam only nodded completely forgetting about Lydia and were about to get back into the car when Hayley spoke up,

"What about Lydia? Dean? Sam?"

"Lydia? What about her?" Dean questioned before noticing that she wasn't with them. Sam's face went from confused to shocked in about a second after he remembered that she was missing.

"Crap. I completely forgot! Lydia went over with you and landed in the water like you."

"Great. Now what do we do? We can't stay out here. Not with Constance the bitch out, but I'm not leaving her out here alone."

"Dean, we don't have a choice. She'll be fine." then both Dean and Hayley yelled,

"Sam!" Dean continued,

"I told you we're not leaving her!" but Sam probed back,

"Yeah?! Well, where is she, genius? I don't see her, do you?!" then a very angry voice screamed at them,

"Will. The. Two of you. Quit FIGHTING!" which caused of three of them to turn around to see a very pissed off, very wet and muddy Lydia. Dean looked at his brother angrily one more time before running to Lydia and engulfed her into a hug.

"Thank God, you're okay." Dean told her honestly. Hayley, who had followed only seconds behind Dean grabbed her too into a hug not caring that she's muddy. Both times Lydia returned the hugs but then moved towards the car.

"Can we go now? I would like to take a shower." Dean only laughed as he got into the car, started her up and the others got in and he drove his baby back into town.

* * *

 

Once in town, Dean found a motel not to far in and drove her into the parking lot. Finding a space, he parked her and everyone including himself got out.

"We'll get the bags. You too get the room." Lydia ordered as she and Hayley went to the trunk and began grabbing the bags while Dean and Sam walked into the motel. Throwing a card down, Dean told the clerk,

"One room, please." and the clerk picked up the credit card looked at it before asking both brothers,

"You guys having a reunion or somethin'?" and Sam questioned him back,

"What do you mean?"

"That other guy, Burt Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month." both brothers walked out of the office after thanking the guy nodded towards the sisters to follow with the bags. After reaching the room, Sam went to work on the lock. Didn't take him very long and once he went inside he turned around and pulled Dean in by the shoulder. Then the two of them grabbed the girls and threw them in before shutting the door.

Once the four of them were inside, after looking around, Sam said,

"Whoa." then Lydia and Dean began to move about the room while Sam and Hayley remained by the door. Turning on some lights, Dean found a burger sitting on one of the nightstands and picked it up, only to recoil and place it back down. Lydia turned on some more lights and began to read some of the newspaper clipping on the walls. Dean spoke as he moved towards one wall,

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days, at least." Sam moved carefully over a salt line then bent down telling everyone,

"Salt. Cat's eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Dean moved towards Lydia, who was still reading the clippings on the walls when Sam probed her,

"What do you got?"

"Centennial Highway victims." Then Lydia moved away from the wall towards a new one with more clippings just as Dean spoke,

"I don't get it. They're different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities.." all the while Sam crosses the room as Dean continued,

"There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Sam and Hayley, who was by that wall, saw in John's handwriting 'Woman in White' written on a note above a picture that neither of could see until Sam turned on another lamp. He then scoffed while saying,

"Dad figured it out." causing the others to turn towards him and Dean to ask him,

"What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Lydia headed for her bag then the bathroom and took a shower. Hayley went to one of the beds while Dean turned towards the victims,

"You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Then Hayley spoke,

"No, Dad would wanna make sure." as Dean moved closer to Sam while telling him,

"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No. Not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive." Then Lydia came out of the bathroom all clean and went straight to one of the beds, to finish drying her hair. Dean stared at the articles before telling Sam,

"All right, why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get all clean up." then moved towards the bathroom just as Sam questioned,

"Hey, Dean?" Dean turned , "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." only Dean stopped him right there with him holding up his hand while saying,

"No chick flick moments." the girls turned angrily at Dean but kept quiet when Sam scoffed,

"All right, Jerk."

"Bitch." then Dean walked into the bathroom while Sam chuckled. He then saw a picture on a mirror and as he got closer, he noticed it was of all of them. Dean, Lydia, Hayley, their fathers and himself all smiling and Sam took it while smiling sadly.


	7. Arrested and Escaped

Sam and Hayley were pacing back on forth while listening to messages on their phones causing Lydia to nearly go nuts until they sat down on the bed. On Sam's phone, Lydia heard,

_'Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night-'_ Then on Hayley's, she heard,

_'Hayley baby, please come home. I don't like the fact that you are away from-'_ Just then Dean appeared clean, walking out of the bathroom, grabbed his jacket heading for the door asking,

"Hey, guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?" Lydia jumped up stating though it was more like a demanded statement before Sam and Hayley answered,

"Take me with you." and he only nodded.

"No." both Hayley and Sam said at the same time after Lydia was finished and Dean tried again,

"Aframian's buying." both shook their heads. Dean shrugged and walked out the door, getting the rest of his jacket on, followed by Lydia. Heading towards the car, Dean noticed the clerk and the three officers talking. Just then the clerk pointed at them. Lydia fiercely whispers,

"Dean!" then Dean turns and pulls out his cell phone, dials Sam's number. Lydia kept an eye on the three officers walking towards them but then turned to hide her face.

* * *

Sam is still listening to Jess's messages,

_'So come home soon, okay? I love you.'_ when his phone beeped, Sam looked at the ID then answered,

"What?" Dean's voice came on,

_"Dude, five-oh, take off and take Hayley."_ Sam stood suddenly causing Hayley to look up at him as he asked,

"What about you guys?" Hayley got off the bed and came close to Sam with a worried expression on her face as she waited for Sam to explain.

_"Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find Dad."_ then hung up. Sam went to the window to see Dean and Lydia talking to the officers. He then whispered to Hayley,

"Hayley, we have been found out by the police. Dean and Lydia were spotted and now we have to get out of here." and Hayley only nodded but was still worried for both her sister and Dean, as was Sam.

* * *

After hanging up the phone, both stared into each other's eyes with slight worry before they nodded. Dean and Lydia both turned back to the officers asking,

"Problem, officers?" Officer Jaffe demanded,

"We ran your badges and they were came up stolen." Lydia then spoke up,

"No. That can't be. There must be some mistake."

"No mistake. You two are in big time trouble. Now, where's the rest of your family?" both looked at the officers in confusion before Dean probed,

"Family? Wh-what family?" then Officer Jaffe thrust his thumb towards the motel room for Officer Hein to check out and both Lydia and Dean fidget. Hein began to climb the stairs toward the room and Sam, who was still looking out the window at the time signaled Hayley to move and they slipped out the window.

"So fake credit cards too. You have anything that's real?" and Dean answered,

"My boobs." then smirked at the officer and Lydia managed to smack him across the head before they were grabbed and thrown onto the hood of the Impala while both officers placed the cuffs on them with Officer Jaffe stating,

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. Can't afford one, one will be provided for you." as he and another officer walked both Dean and Lydia, who was pissed, over to the police cruiser. Once inside, Lydia kicked Dean in the shin hard before she glared daggers at him and all he did was stare right back before shrugging. Lydia shook her head before she stared out the window while Dean gazed at the back of the two officers in the front seat.

The ride to the station was anything but unpleasant and that was putting it mildly. The air about the car was so thick with tension, you couldn't even slice through it with a knife. The officer in the passenger seat stared occasionally back at the two suspects in the car and could tell there was something between the two, but couldn't put his finger on it as to what that was. Dean knew Lydia wasn't happy about getting arrested again with him but what can they do. The last time this happened was when they were both teenagers trying to steal bread for Sam and Hayley.

Anyway, the police cruiser finally made it to the police station, the officers hulled both Dean and Lydia out of the car and into the building. Once inside, Officer Jaffe pointed to the only empty room there. They moved towards the room and placed their suspects into chairs before handcuffing them to the table.

"You are going to have to wait for awhile before the sheriff comes to speak with the two of you." Officer Jaffe told them as he had finished handcuffing Lydia to the table before walking out the door followed by his partner.

"Great. (sigh) How long is this going to take?" Lydia sighed speaking to herself mostly but Dean answered her anyway with,

"I don't have a clue." and Lydia sighed again before she gazed out the only window in the room which was right behind them. It was very hard to look out it for that reason but Lydia managed. After four hours of waiting, the sheriff finally entered the interrogation room carrying a box that neither Lydia nor Dean knew what was inside. He placed the box on the table, which caused both Dean and Lydia to lean towards it to see what's inside. Lydia rolled her eyes after trying to see and turned her stare back towards the window when the sheriff began speaking,

"So you guys want to give us your real names?" Dean immediately replied,

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent and this is Elizabeth, my sister." Lydia turned from the window to look at both the sheriff and Dean but mostly at Dean annoyed.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." the sheriff stated to them both and Dean once again smart mouthed him,

"We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble? Or, uh, "Squeal-like-a-pig" trouble?" Lydia sighed but didn't say anything as the sheriff continued,

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." Dean looked at Lydia trying to tell her to do something, and she nodded in understanding but did nothing as the sheriff continued,

"Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. You two are officially suspects." Lydia finally spoke her two sense,

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82," pointed to herself and Dean, "We were three." then the sheriff started shifting through the box as he told them,

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean, Lydia." then found whatever he was looking for and tossed a brown leather-covered journal on the table.

"Is this his?" Lydia turned her body around to look at the journal as well as Dean. The sheriff sat on the edge of the table and began flipping through it as he continued, "I thought that might be your names. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." the sheriff continued to leaf through the journal then spoke, "But I found this, too." both suspects lean forward when the flipping landed on a page that read 'Dean Lydia 35-111' it was circled but nothing else on the page.

"Now, you both are stayin' right here til you tell me exactly what the hell that means." and both looked at the note then back up at the sheriff and shrugged. The sheriff walked out stating,

"I'll be back. I going to let the two of you stew while I'm gone." then he was gone. Lydia looked to Dean asking silently with her eyes.

"I too can't believe it Lydia. He's…."

"Yeah, seems to be. Now how do we get out of this?"

* * *

Sam and Hayley, after the police were gone, made their way to the Impala and found the keys Dean had dropped when he was arrested on the ground. They got in and drove to the address he had found while his brother and Lydia were being brought to the police station. The address lead Sam and Hayley to an almost deserted part of town. Sam parked the car, got out and walked over to the house that looked rugged and beat down with Hayley not far behind. Sam looked at Hayley confirming that this was the house and once that was established, Sam knocked on the door. An elder voice filled the air from behind the door,

"What is it?" Sam looked to Hayley before back at the elderly man questioning him,

"Hi, uh, are you Joseph Welch?" The man answered warily,

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"My name is Sam and this is Hayley. We would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Joseph Welch nodded as he proceeded to walk out of the house. The three of them walked around the grounds for a while before Sam asked the biggest question that was on everyone's mind,

"So, Mr. Welch, did you ever get a visit from this man?" Then took out the photo of both families handing it to him.

"Yeah. He was older, but that's him. Came by three or four days ago." Handed the photo back as he continued,

"Said he was a reporter." Sam looked at Hayley, who encouraged him on,

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Joseph looked at Sam then back at Hayley before he stated,

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on. The questions he asked me…" Then finally Hayley spoke up,

"About your late wife, Constance." Turning to Hayley,

"He asked me where she was buried." Now Sam questioned,

"And where is that again?" Joseph getting a little bit angry probed,

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind." Hayley quickly stated to try to calm Mr. Welch down, saving Sam's ass. Joseph pondered a bit before reluctantly telling them,

"In a plot behind my old place, over on Breckenridge" Hayley then probed a question onto Mr. Welch,

"Why did you move?" He answered,

"I'm not gonna live in the house my children died." They stopped and Sam asked the hardest question,

"Mr. Welch did you ever marry again?" And he answered immediately,

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" Joseph hesitated a bit before answering,

"Definitely." Sam and Hayley nodded at one another before she told him,

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Then began to walk away to the car when Sam turned around and asked one more question,

"Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a Woman in White?"

"Sam!" Hayley fiercely whispered before Mr. Welch turned around asking,

"A what?" Hayley smacked herself in frustration then sighed as Sam continued,

"A Woman in White. Or sometimes 'weeping woman'? It's a ghost story. Well, heh it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits." Hayley gave up trying and got into the car as Sam began walking towards Joseph as he spoke,

"They've been sighted for hundreds of years. Dozens of places: in Hawaii, Mexico, lately, in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different woman, you understand, but all the same story." Mr. Welch spoke,

"Boy, I don't care for nonsense." Then began walking away from Sam but that didn't stop Sam from saying,

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their lives. So now their spirits are cursed. Walking the roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again." Pissed Mr. Welch asked his own question,

"You think…? You think that has something to do with Constance, you smart-ass?" Without missing a beat,

"You tell me." Shaking his head, Mr. Welch once again reluctantly told him,

"I mean, maybe… Maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children." Angry,

"Now, you get the hell outta here. And you don't come back." Then he walked back inside his house and Sam back to the car. Once inside the car, Hayley demanded,

"Well, what did he say?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way back to town." Then started the car and left.

* * *

Lydia and Dean were still in the police station thinking about the note when the sherif returned demanding,

"Well?" And Dean answered,

"It's my high school locker combination."

"That's not an answer. Try again."

"That's really what it is, sheriff." Dean said as he shrugged. The sheriff still didn't believe so he kept questioning about the same note and Lydia, just got fed up so this time she spoke up,

"I don't know how many times he gotta tell you, it's his high school locker combo." The sheriff then demanded,

"We gonna do this all night long?" Just then a deputy popped his head in saying,

"We just gotta 911." That got the sheriff turning towards the deputy along with Lydia and Dean,

"Shots fired over at Whiteford Road." He continued then left.

"Do either of you have to go to the bathroom?" The sheriff asked as he stood up and both Dean and Lydia answered,

"No."

"Good." Then grabbed his cuffs and cuffed them again to the table before leaving. Dean happened to be close the journal and saw a paperclip. Reaching for it, until he got it, he uncuffed himself then Lydia. Once out, the duo watched the door until it was clear. Just before heading out of the room, Dean grabbed his dad's journal and their stuff. Once out of the room, the duo made their way outside. Once out there, Lydia saw a fire escape going down the side and ran to it. Dean followed down then the two ran until they found a pay phone.

* * *

Sam was driving down the highway, heading back into town when his phone rang. Answering it, he heard Dean's voice,

_"Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? I don't know that's pretty illegal."_ Then Sam spoke,

"Your welcome."

_"Listen, we gotta talk."_

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in White. And she's buried behind her old house, so Dad's next stop-"

_"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"_

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

_"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."_

"What? How do you know?"

_"I've got his journal."_

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

_"Yeah, well, he did this time."_

"What's it say?"

_"Ah, that same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."_

"Coordinates. Where to?"

_"I'm not sure yet."_

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going into?" Then looked straight ahead to see a woman standing in the middle of the road.

"Whoa!" Slamming on the brakes as he goes through her. On the phone, Dean screamed,

_"Sam. Sam!"_ Then she appeared in the back of his car and Hayley, who has been asleep jerked awake by the sudden braking, and saw her. She demanded,

Take me home."


	8. Vanquished

Sam and Hayley continued to stare at her as she demanded again,

"Take me home!" And Sam looked to Hayley for guidance but she had the same eyes that he had. Worry with the side of determination. Constance demanded again,

"Take me home." but this time Hayley told her,

"No." Constance put the car into drive, and drove the Impala to her house. Sam had tried to push the brakes but nothing was working. Soon the three of them were outside the house.

"I can never go home." Constance suddenly cried before she disappeared.

* * *

 

 Dean hung up the phone quickly not caring if he had placed it on the hook and made his way back to Lydia.

"Something happened to Sam." Lydia looked to Dean with worry because her sister was with him.

"Do you know where they are?" Lydia asked as they searched for a car to steal. Dean answered her,

"Yeah. The same highway as the men that disappeared. Breckenridge road."

"We'll get going!" Lydia exclaimed as she had found the perfect car to get them there. Dean wasn't too thrilled with it because he wanted his baby back. He still got in and drove them to the house at the end of Breckenridge. Dean drove like a bat out of hell to get there and before they knew it, the duo had arrived. They parked the car and walked towards the house. Suddenly, the two hunters heard a scream, and they took off running. Dean and Lydia arrived just in time to see Hayley thrown from the car, Lydia ran towards her while Dean went for Sam.

As he moved closer to the car, Dean pulled out his gun and when he saw Sam in pain he knew immediately that Constance was the one doing this. Dean saw her flicker into being, didn't hesitate, and fired off three shots. The first shot broken the window to his car and the next two made the ghost disappear but not for long. She reappeared seconds later and Dean had no choice but to fire another round of shots. Suddenly, Sam yelled,

"I'm taking you home." And floored the Impala into the house. Dean ran after him,

"Sam. Sam!"

* * *

 

As she ran to her sister, she had heard what was going on but didn't go for it until she knew Hayley was ok.

"Hayley! Hey! Hayley!" Lydia screamed but it was no use her sister was unconscious. She kissed her sister on her forehead before she booked it inside. The minute she entered, she watched both Dean and Sam thrown to opposite sides. Lydia ran to Dean's side checked him first then was about to head to Sam when she noticed Constance was near him. So she ran to the car, grabbed the keys out of the ignition and went to the trunk. Lydia opened the trunk as quietly but as quickly as she could. She reached in and grabbed all the ingredients she needed for what she had planned to do next.

Running as fast as she could without alerting the ghost, Lydia made it up the stairs and into the bathroom and began setting up. Lydia used the chalk that she had grabbed to draw a pentagram on sink. Once that was finished, Lydia grabbed the candles and began to place them on the five pointed pentagram. Then she went to the bath tub, turned it on before she began to light the candles. Once the candles were lit and the tub nearly full and overflowing, Lydia started to speak Latin,

_"Amate spiritus obscure, te quaerimus-"_ but didn't get very far when she was thrown through the closed bathroom door and into the wall. Constance had showed herself while Lydia had just finished the preparation of this ritual.

_"te quaerimus, te oramus, nobiscum-"_ Lydia continued even though she was on the ground but once again couldn't because Constance had thrown her back into the bathroom though somehow Lydia ended up impaled on a piece of wood sticking up from the floor. Gently she pulled herself off the piece of wood, resting only a second but before she could recite the last word to finish the ritual, Lydia was thrown through the wall and down the stairs.

Lydia tried to move away from the spot where she had landed but her body wouldn't listen to her. Her head hurt like a bitch, and her side had become numb which was not good. Lydia watched both in horror and worry as Constance appeared right by her. She began to choke the life out of her. With the last of her strength she yelled the last word needed to complete the ritual,

_"circita."_ Before the blackness took her.

* * *

 

 Outside, on the side of the road, laid Hayley, who was just coming around after being tossed out of the car. Hayley ran inside just in time to watch Constance grab her sister by the throat but then she yelled,

_"circita."_ Hayley watched as the ghosts of Constance Welch's children appeared at the top of the steps just as water flowed down them.

"Welcome home mommy." The little boy and girl told her in unison before they appeared by her side. The two grabbed their mother's hand then pulled her into a hug. She screamed like she was in pain before the children destroyed her for good. All that was left was a puddle of water near Lydia. Hayley heard movement to her left and she turned in time to see Dean wake up. She moved over to him and she questioned him,

"Are you ok, Dean?!" He nodded before he tried to stand in which he barely made it up, but stood nonetheless. Suddenly, he moved towards Lydia, who Hayley was about to go see first when Dean woke up. Hayley moved over by Sam instead and was checking him out when she heard,

"Lydia? Hey, wake up."

* * *

 

 Dean had went to Lydia's side the minute he saw her lying on the ground. When he reached her, he tried to wake her,

"Lydia? Hey, wake up." When speaking didn't work, he tried shaking her,

"Hey, Lydia!" Then tapped her face a little while he shook her. That seemed to work because her eyes, her beautiful dark emerald green eyes just like his, fluttered open.

"Dean?" She weakly asked and Dean immediately grabbed her hand,

"Yes, that's right. I'm here. Don't try to talk, ok?" Lydia tried to stay awake but something called to her and she shut her eyes again.

"Hey! You stay with me, Lydia! Don't you leave me just yet!" Lydia reopened her eyes then reached up to touch Dean's face while she smiled at him before she fell back into oblivion. Dean tried to wake her after but failed. Dean then noticed his hand was full of blood. Lydia's blood.

"No! No no no no! Lydia! Don't leave me!" But she didn't respond. Lydia had fallen limp in his arms and both Hayley and Sam watched in horror and sadness as Dean held her. For what seemed like hours later, the house was completely silent except for one blood curdling scream,

"Lyyyyyyyyyyddddddddiiiiiiiiaaaaaa!"

* * *

 

**Here's the translation from Google to the Latin words Lydia used, "Love the father the spirit of the obscure, I seek Thee, we beseech Thee, with us familiar with it, to be among us at about the."**


	9. Life Will Never Be The Same

Dean screamed,

"Lydia! No, please don't die!" he shook her but she still hadn't woken up. Hayley helped Sam to his brother,

"Dean we got to go! Now!"

"No!" Came his brother's immediate reply and Hayley carefully let go of Sam and moved to Dean. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tore his gaze from a very pale Lydia to herself.

"Dean, the police will be tearing the town apart looking for both you and…. Ly…. Lydia." Her voice breaking as the last word was spoken. She looked at her beautiful sister, her long wavy black hair was soaked in her own blood and her dark emerald green eyes would most likely to never open again then she gazed back up at pain filled eyes.

"I don't want to be here when they figure it out. Besides, I wasn't going to leave her. She's my sister." Hayley told him as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Dean finally reluctantly nodded and moved himself and Lydia to his car. Hayley helped Dean lift Lydia into the backseat before she hopped in herself. Sam sat in the front passenger seat, Dean back the car out of the house and drove out of town. Dean grabbed his cell and began dialing. A ruff older man's voice picked up,

_"Yea?"_ Dean calmed himself down a little before he actually tried a conversation with him without breaking down,

"Bobby? Something's happened." Then Bobby's voice came on,

_"Dean, what happened? Tell me."_

"It's Lydia. She's hurt real bad. I don't even know if she's alive. I don't know what to do, Bobby."

_"Alright, boy, calm down. I'll come meet you and take a look at her. Where are you?"_

"I'm heading to Stanford."

_"Alright,_ _I'll be there soon."_ Then he hung up. Sam watched his brother grip the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

"Dean, calm down. She's going to be all right."

"She better be." Dean whispered to himself as he barrelling down the highway at high speeds. Taking the back roads, Dean finally made it to Stanford and not long after that Bobby showed up. Turned out he had been on a hunt near Stanford before he got Dean's call about Lydia. Bobby walked up to the Impala which slowed down as he neared, until the car stopped altogether. Dean was immediately out, and in the backseat, as he grabbed Lydia from her sister. Bobby motioned another figure to step forward which caused all three hunters to demand,

"What the hell, Bobby?! Who is this guy?"

"Dean, first of all calm down and second shut up, ya Idjit. This here is my friend, David. He's a doctor. He'll help Lydia." Now it was Sam's turn to question,

"Just how did you meet him, Bobby? And does he know what we do?"

"David? Yeah, he does. I saved him a few years back from a Jinn." David spoke up for the first time,

"I heard a lot about you, Dean and Sam Winchester. Oh and your dads too. As well as you, Hayley and your sister, Lydia. Where are my manners? I'm Doctor David Night."

"Yeah that's nice all Doc, but would you do something about Lydia?" Dean angrily questioned. Dr. David looked confused for a moment as to why he was yelled at but then immediately realized what Dean had asked.

"Oh yes of course. Please bring her this way!" Then walked away from the group towards the ambulance that no one other than Bobby noticed before. Dean, however, didn't care as he rushed Lydia there and placed her on the gurney that David had gotten out of the ambulance. David went straight to work on her. He noticed a huge stab wound that went through her chest and out the other side. He then went to her neck to check for a pulse. Dean paced worried while Hayley gripped Sam in worry as they waited. Her pulse was gone, she had died, but David wasn't about to give up on her. So he began CPR to get her heart to pump again. When Dr. David had started compressions, Dean's heart had stopped and he collapsed onto the ground, and whispered in disbelief,

"No. Please, God. No!" His chest felt like he had been shot over and over as he watched helplessly from the sidelines. Hayley had begun to cry and Sam closed his eyes as he held her. What had seemed like hours, David had stopped compressions and looked over at the group in sadness.

"No!" Dean cried before he doubled over in pain and both Sam and Hayley went to him because he screamed in so much pain. Bobby just watched the already small family left Dean into their arms and hugged him.

* * *

Lydia was floating up to Heaven when she heard a voice,

"It's not your time, Lydia. Go back to your loved ones." She questioned the voice,

"But my Mom is calling me. I feel I should go to her." The voice gently coached her down and convinced her to go back.

"I'm sorry Mom. You'll have to wait a little longer."

* * *

David suddenly felt movement in Lydia's hand.

"Lydia?" He questioned and at the sound of his voice, Lydia opened her eyes.

"Oh thank god. I had thought I lost you. And you would have become my twentieth loss in all my years of being a doctor." At the sound of David speaking, Dean immediately lifted his head to see Lydia was indeed alive. Dean pried away from his family and went to her. He grabbed her hand shakily,

"Lydia." She turned her face over to him and smiled weakly, "Thank God you're ok. I was so worried. I really thought I lost you." He whispered to her sweetly and she only shook her head.

Suddenly, she lurched in pain and David went back to work on her wound. Everyone else were so happy and grateful that she was alive but now were worried. Dean remained by her side holding her hand as Dr. David did his best to fix her up. After a few hours went by, Sam and Hayley went up to Dean and reminded him,

"Dean, look I know this isn't the best time but we got an interview in only a few hours…" Dean knew that but he couldn't leave Lydia and was about to tell him to go on his own when Bobby spoke up,

"Go Dean. I'll call when David's done and if there are any complications, ok?" Dean thought about it, then agreed. He kissed her forehead as she slept restlessly because of the pain. Dean walked back to his car, got in and started her up as he waited for Sam and Hayley to get in. Once they were in, Dean waved goodbye to Bobby before he hit the gas and sped out of there and down the highway. Since they were only a couple miles from the university, it didn't take Dean any time at all to get there within an hour. He parked the car outside Sam and Hayley's apartment building and waited for them to get out. Once they were out, both turned back to Dean,

"Call us if there's any change in Lydia's condition or if you find dad." Dean nodded but looked ready to shake ass out of there and back to Lydia.

"Dean, we don't want to leave like this. We too want Lydia to be ok. Maybe we'll join up with you later?"

"Yeah." Dean told them then started the car as Sam tapped the side of the car. Hayley walked up to the door ahead of Sam after they were finished with Dean. Once at the door, both watched Dean's tail lights fade into the distance before they entered the building. Sam opened the door to their apartment and Hayley went in first, followed by Sam a second later. Sam called out,

"Jess? You home?" As he walked into the kitchen while Hayley called out for Jack as she made her way to the bedroom. Sam saw cookies on a plate with a note attached to them which said,

'Missed you! Love you!' and Sam took one before he made it to his bedroom. Hayley walked in and saw Jack asleep. So she got onto the bed, placed her hand over his form and felt a wet substance on him.

"Jack, honey, did you sleep with a wet shirt again?" She asked as she reached for a light switch.

* * *

Sam walked into his room and plopped down on the bed while he ate a cookie. Suddenly, something dropped onto Sam's head twice before he looked up and saw Jessica on the ceiling.

"No!" Then she burst into flames.

* * *

Hayley switched on a light and turned towards Jack's sleeping form when she saw blood all over his neck. His throat had been slashed. She screamed,

"Jack! No! No no no!" Suddenly, the door thrusts open and Dean rushed and grabbed her off her now dead boyfriend. He dragged her towards Sam's scream,

"No!" That happened seconds later. All the while, Hayley struggled to get out of Dean's powerful grip which she screamed hysterically,

"No! Jack! Let me go!" Soon they bust open Sam's door and Dean grabbed Sam one handed as he lead them both out of the now burning building. Sam had tried to get out his brother's powerful grip but couldn't as they made it down the last flight of stairs.

* * *

Once outside, some bystander had called the fire department as Dean, Sam and Hayley went the car. About five minutes later, the fire department arrived and put out the fire. Dean had watched the firemen do their job before he joined Sam and Hayley at the trunk. They were loading up shotguns, guns, and sharpened their knives. They basically were packed and ready to go hunt whatever or whoever took Jessica and Jack away from them. Sam told Dean,

"We got work to do." Then slammed the trunk down before he climbed into the car with Hayley not far behind. Dean stood there for a while before he too climbed into his car, started her up and drove out Stanford.


	10. Healing Up

Dean drove and was almost out of Stanford when his phone rang. He picked it up, read that was Bobby on the caller ID and answered,

"Bobby, what's happened!? Is Lydia ok?!" Then Bobby's voice came on,

_"Dean, calm down. She's fine. Night and I moved her out to my place. Think you can make it here?"_

"(sigh) Good. Had me worried there for a sec. Yeah I'll make it but I'm not alone."

_"What do ya mean you aren't alone?"_ Bobby questioned into the phone. Dean explained

"I have Hayley and Sam."

_"I thought you were dropping them off then comin back?"_

"I'll explain everything when I get there."

_"You better, boy."_ Then Bobby hung up before Dean could say anymore. Dean looked over at a sleeping Sam and smiled sadly to himself. Both Sam and Hayley went through something they never should have. It's all his fault. Dean knew that it was his fault. If he hadn't came to get them like he did, Jess and Jack might still be alive.

* * *

Six hours later, Dean drove the Impala into Bobby's used car lot and parked her in front of Bobby's garage. He woke Sam and Hayley up before he climbed out of the car and inside the house. Sam and Hayley stretched then climbed out before they too walked into the house which was near the garage. They entered and turned to see Bobby and Dr. Night but no Dean at the table.

"Where's Dean?" Sam probed as he moved to sit down at the table.

"With Lydia. They're upstairs. Last bedroom on the right." Night answered and Hayley was gone. She went upstairs and was about to enter when she heard Dean whisper,

"Lydia, why do you have to be so reckless?" then she heard Lydia faintly,

"...n trouble, Dean. I…ing to save you." Then Lydia started to cough as Dean worried,

"Hey, take it easy. You're okay." Hayley didn't want to eavesdrop on them anymore and went back down stairs.

* * *

Dean walked in and immediately demanded,

"Where is she?"

"Dean calm-" Dean interrupted Bobby before he could finish,

"Don't tell me to calm down, Bobby. Now where is she?" Night looked right at Dean before he answered his demand,

"She's upstairs, in the last room on the right." Dean went straight up there, burst in her bedroom only to see her asleep on the bed. Dean walked up to her, pulled up a chair, sat down in it and grabbed her hand. At the touch of Dean's hand, Lydia opened her eyes, looked at Dean's sad face, as he stared at the ceiling and squeezed his hand. Dean looked down immediately to see her awake.

"I'm so glad your ok Lydia. I've been so worried. When you didn't wake up, I thought I lost you." Lydia gazed into Dean's eyes deeply as she gently placed her hand on his face as she told him,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Dean smiled sadly at her and put his hand on top of hers as he whispered,

"Lydia, why do you have to be so reckless?" and Lydia answered him,

"I didn't like seeing you in trouble, Dean. I would do anything to save you." just then she started to cough and Dean immediately tried to calm her down by,

"Hey, take it easy. You're okay." Lydia stopped coughing long enough for Dean to ask another question,

"What happened? I mean you went to Hayley and then I don't know because I was knocked unconscious. Hayley said Constance's children showed up but what I want to know is how?" Lydia stared long and hard into Dean's hazel green eyes as she thought how to answer him. Dean probed,

"Lydia?" she turned her eyes away from him as she finally spoke,

"I used a spell from my father's journal. When we were little I found his journal one day while he went into town on a supply run for us. You, Sam and Hayley left to head to the bar for the games there and I held down the fort. (Cough cough) It had been two hours and none of you had returned yet and neither had father. So I decided to look around his bed and sure enough I found it. My father's journal. It had all the monsters he had killed so far back then and on one of the pages read the spell. I guess it's more of a ritual spell. Anyway, I had time so I memorized the spell incase anything like what happened these last few days, ever happened. Then you came only minutes from Dad." she finished and Dean questioned her again,

"So what does this spell, ritual, thing whatever the hell it is, actually do?"

"It (cough, cough) calls a spirit to the place where either they died or where they are buried and we can either help it move on or stop another ghost." Dean nodded just as Lydia started up coughing again only this time it caused her stitches to reopen.

"Hey, you're okay, Lydia. Calm down and rest. That's enough talking for one day." then Dean noticed blood seeping through the blanket and he went to get Dr. Night to save Lydia. Dr. Night lifted her shirt and began to restitch her stitches. Dean remain right by her side because one she was in a lot of pain due to the stitches and two she wanted Dean with her.

"Better let her rest awhile before you talk to her again." Night explained as he had finished fixing her back up again before he left the room. Dean got onto the bed and laid down next to her to help her fall asleep. After a few minutes went back, Dean and Lydia were both fast asleep on the bed.

* * *

Sam, Bobby and Dr. David Night were sitting at the table, playing cards, when Dean came barreling down the stairs as he demanded,

"Doc! I need you upstairs now! Lydia reopened her stitches!" and Night followed him back up the stairs. Sam and Bobby exchanged worried glances before they placed their cards down and waited for Night's return.

"You think, they going to be ok?" Sam questioned Bobby and all he did was shrug his shoulders,

"I don't know, Sam." Just then Hayley reappeared with firewood in her hands and Bobby had no clue why she had it when it's not even winter.

"Hayley, what are you doin'?" Hayley looked up in surprise before her brain understood what Bobby had asked,

"Oh, this?" held the firewood in the air, "I was only stocking up for the winter because you were low."

"Girl, you feelin' okay?" and Hayley stared at him with sad almost teary eyes before she replied,

"No. I'm worried about my sister. I just lost my boyfriend and I'm now feeling the pain and upsetness in my heart from the loss." then she turned her gaze away from Bobby and Sam, who was also feeling the pain of loss,

"I don't know what to do anymore, Bobby." Hayley cried out as she stacked the last of the wood onto the wood pile. Bobby shook his head because he too didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry I wish I had somethin' but I don't." Bobby looked to Sam for an explanation for what Hayley had meant and Sam told him.

"Both of us came here with Dean because we recently lost our lovers. I lost my girlfriend, Jessica and Hayley lost her boyfriend, Jack. That's why we are with Dean."

"Jesus, Sam, Hayley I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Bobby." Then proceeded to wait. Just then David Night came back down the stairs after a little while and the three of them returned to their game of cards.

* * *

One week later, Dean and Sam were sitting in Bobby's watching the game when Hayley came over with her laptop,

"Take a look at this." She handed the laptop to Sam, "Hiker's have been going missing up in Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam read a few lines before he announced,

"The tents were slashed and there was blood on the scene but no bodies. The locals are saying it's a bear attack." Lydia, who was up and about but still pretty injured questioned,

"What do you guys think? Our kind of thing?" Dean turned to her and told her,

"Can't hurt to check." and the four of them got ready to head to Blackwater Ridge. They told Bobby goodbye then made their way to the car and packed her up. Dean got into the driver's side, started her up just as Lydia, Sam, and Hayley got into the car before he barreled out of Bobby's used car lot and onto the highway.


	11. Many Years Ago

"It's been 22 years since I last saw my wife alive and another five since I've seen my daughters. She was beautiful, Lillian. She had such pretty dark almost emerald green eye's and the most softest, long, curly black hair. She had the voice of an angel but the heart of a warrior. She was my everything before we had kids and even after we did she was still everything. I loved her so much that just knowing she's dead and I'm not hurts me beyond compare." The man was silent for a while before the woman across from him spoke,

"Why don't you tell me what happened to your wife? Start from the beginning." the man stared hard at the woman, he had come to know and how she had understood the life of hunting supernatural creatures before he began his tale,

"Well, let's see I met my wife on a hunt with my family when I was 12. We were hunting a shapeshifter. You see, Lillian was hunting this creature for about a week have my family had caught wind. However, we couldn't kill it just yet because it had kidnapped both me and her. For three days we were stuck in a dark and damp place trying to get free. After I got free, I immediately went to help her. She took my help and we went after that bastard. Shortly after we freed ourselves, the shapeshifter had returned. We took that chance to kill that evil son of bitch right then and there with a broken pipe and a wood beam. Lillian thanked my family and I for saving her and helping her with the hunt. My mother then asked,

'Where are your parents?' she answered that her parents were dead and that shifter had murdered them in cold blood five years before. I was surprised she managed not only to keep track a shifter but to tell it was the same one. Lillian was an orphan and that made me want her, to protect her, to fight with her. She was my soul mate. I knew. After that she joined my family and we were inseparable for the rest of our lives until November 2, 1983." the man then paused to take a drink of the water the woman had left out for him to take if he wanted too. She then encouraged the man to go on,

"Right. I got ahead of myself there. My wife and I got married a few years before we met John Winchester and Mary Campbell. We were 16 at the time our marriage. I was best friends with John for about 2 years. Which was about three years after our marriage. Shortly after that John and Mary were married and oddly enough a few years later, we were both expecting our first baby.

On January 24, 1979, Lillian gave birth to my daughter, Lydia and Mary at the same time gave birth to their son, Dean. For four years, our lives were great Lillian and Mary were once again pregnant with our second baby. On May 2, 1983, our wives gave birth to another girl and another son. Mary had another son and named him, Sam while Lillian had my second daughter, Hayley and for six months everything went great." The man went quiet again as he remembered that night and the pain came back in waves. The woman watched silently as the man readied himself to speak again.

"On November 2, 1983, I had just came back from a hunt down in Texas. I hunted a Jinn, who was killing people after he put them into a trance. Anyway, I entered my home before going up stairs because I had heard Lillian placing my youngest to bed. After dropping off all my stuff, I decided to go upstairs. Once up there, I find my beautiful wife and daughter standing around the crib. I sneak up to my oldest and grabbed her. She screamed in delight as I hugged her and she hugged me back hard. I kissed my wife as we held our oldest and watched my youngest sleep before we decided it was time for Lydia to go to bed. About five hours later, I was getting pretty hungry so I got up from watching a show on TV in living room and made my way into the kitchen. I was making a sandwich when I heard Lillian scream. Dropping what I was doing, I ran up the stairs and into my daughter's bedroom. Once inside all I saw was Hayley babbling and moving in her crib. I move closer and just as I am about to grab her tiny fist, something drops onto my hand. Staring up to the ceiling because I noticed that's where the drops were coming from, only to see my wife, my beautiful wife there." he went silent again as the tears began to form in his eyes.

"Please, Lloyd go on." the woman pleaded to Lloyd and he got the strength to finish his tale,

"I was frozen in place. I couldn't move. That is until Hayley started hollering and I noticed that my house was on fire. I grabbed Hayley from her crib and ran out of her room. Just then Lydia appeared from her room and I did the only thing I could do. I placed her sister into her little arms and demanded her to run outside. After some brief hesitation, she ran down the stairs and open the door. I went back into the nursery before I too had no choice but run outside. Once out there, I grabbed my daughters and ran away from the house just as the windows burst. I happened to look over towards my neighbor slash friend's house only to see it too was on fire. I also notice Mary wasn't with them as John ran with his children. It turns out his wife was also killed in the same exact manner as mine was.

For 22 years, I hunted and hunted for that bastard that killed my wife and John's. Now I finally found where he is going to be, just not the time. I left my children on their own five years ago, I'm sure they hate me right now. I'm a horrible father. I hope John is having more luck then I am currently having as I am talking with you, Missouri. In my hometown, one that I shouldn't have came back to." Missouri shook her head in disappointment before she stated her opinion,

"Now you listen here, Lloyd Irving. You are a wonderful father and a great hunter. I'm sure you can figure out where this creature is when the time comes so don't give up." Lloyd smiled at Missouri before he nodded his head.

"Well, I better get going. Got a demon to hunt." then he stood up and moved towards the door just as Missouri's voice sounded from behind,

"Be careful and don't be a stranger." Lloyd nodded his head as he climbed into his 1989 Chevy truck and drove off down the road.


	12. Blackwater Ridge, Colorado

"I'm heading to Blackwater Ridge with Brad and Gary. I'll be home in a few days. Love you." a man told a young woman and a young man.

"You take care of your sister while I'm gone, ok? You're the man of the house now." and the young man nodded as he hugged the older man.

"Just come home safe, ok Tommy?" the man now named Tommy nodded towards the woman, who told him that as he made his way towards the door. Before he left however, he went back and gave his little sister a hug.

"I will be fine, Haley. Ok? I love you both." then Tommy was gone leaving Haley and his younger brother alone in their family home.

* * *

 

Almost a week later, Tommy and his two friends, Brad and Gary were in their tents getting ready for bed, well sort of.

Brad and Gary were in their tent playing on a hand-held video game while Tommy was getting ready to record a video in his.

"Dude, you're cheating." Brad accused Gary as they continued to play their video game war.

"Nope, you just suck." As they continued to play, Tommy as he used his phone, began recording,

"Hey, Haley. Day six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe. So don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow." Then ended the video and sent it to Haley unaware of the terrors in the night.

In Brad and Gary's tent, Brad quit playing and Gary questioned him as Brad was getting ready to go outside,

"Hey, where you going? My moment of victory." and Brad only replied with slight anger,

"Nature calls." then he went outside. As he made his way towards the tree to relieve himself a twig snaps near him. Brad turned towards the sound only return to what he was doing when rustling followed by more twigs being stepped on. Suddenly, Brad heard growling before the creature attacked. Tommy, who was reading at the time heard him scream but not only him, Gary as well.

"Brad." Gary yelled which caused Tommy to question him from his tent,

"Gary, what's going on?" but Gary didn't answer instead he got up and opened his tent just a little. He stuck his head out to see what was out there and to see if Brad was ok. However, he never got the chance because the creature was standing in front of him. The creature grabbed him by the head and pulled him out of the tent and away just like it did to Brad.

Tommy being the only one left, immediately turned out his lamp thinking that as long as this thing couldn't see him, he would be ok. However, he was wrong because the creature moved around his tent as it ran. Tommy tried to follow it with his eyes but couldn't. The creature was too fast for the human eye to follow.

The creature continued to move around Tommy's tent almost like it was taunting him to get out of the tent. Tommy moved further into his tent as it moved until the creature slashed the area where he was. Tommy moved away as he screamed just as it descended upon him.

* * *

 

The creature took the three campers away to wherever it came from leaving behind a broken, bloody mess in it's wake. The creature carried the three campers to a stone cave before it dropped them off. It took Brad to a different part of the cave before it came back for the others. The creature grabbed Gary first, hung him up by the hands with rope before he went back for Tommy and did the same. This creature then went back to Brad and finished him off.


	13. Lost Creek, Colorado

Dean was driving down the highway watching his little brother, Sam and Hayley asleep in the backseat. Lydia, who was seating next to Dean and had just put in a new tape, Foreigner playing Hot Blooded. Lydia then turned to Dean as she whispered,

"Hey, they're going to be okay, ok? They are strong. They'll bounce back in no time." and Dean turned his head for a second to look at her before he nodded as he gazed back at the road. Lydia smiled at him then winced as Dean went over a bump.

"Sorry. I'll be more careful." Dean whispered to her as he placed a gentle hand down on her leg. Lydia placed her hand on his and smiled again,

"It's ok I'm fine." she told him as she tried to get more comfortable before she fell asleep since they had many miles to go. Dean removed his hand from Lydia's leg, placed it back on the steering wheel and began to remember the night he told Bobby about the deaths of Jessica and Jack.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_Dean woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare, as for what it was about Dean couldn't recall. So he carefully extracted himself from Lydia, kissed her forehead before he headed down stairs. Once down there, Dean made his way to the kitchen to find something to drink only to be met by Bobby which made him jump._

_"Geez Bobby! You scared me." Bobby only laughed silently before he apologized then asked him,_

_"What are ya doin' awake, Dean?" Dean thought for a moment as to how to answer him and couldn't really of anything but the truth._

_"I couldn't sleep. Had a nightmare for some reason and before you ask, no I don't remember it. So I thought I'd come down here and get something to drink then try to go back to sleep. What are you doing up, Bobby?"_

_"Same as you. Couldn't sleep though I didn't have a nightmare." Dean nodded before he grabbed himself a beer and sat down next to Bobby. After a few minutes went by, Bobby proceeded to probe Dean about what Sam had told him._

_"Dean. What really happened to Jessica and Jack?" that caught Dean by surprise and he started choking because he just happened to take a drink when Bobby asked._

_"W-What? (cough) Jessica and Jack, you asked? (cough cough)" and Bobby nodded a yes. Dean sighed before he began his tale of the horrific deaths of Jack and Jessica._

_"I had just dropped off Sam and Hayley and was about to come back here to Lydia when I noticed the clock on my watch had stopped. I knew something wasn't right so I turned around and sped back to the University. I arrived a few minutes later since I wasn't very far down the road and burst into the apartment. The first thing I hear is Hayley so I burst into her room to see a hysterical screaming Hayley and a dead Jack. He had his throat slashed as by what I do not know. Just then Sam started yelling so I basically dragged Hayley to his room only to see beautiful Jessica on the ceiling with her stomach cut open. She burst into flames just like my mother and I knew that if I didn't get Sam out of there we were all going to die. So I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed him and dragged him out using every ounce left in my body until we were safely away from the building." Bobby didn't interrupt him, not once since he began and Dean continued,_

_"Once we were outside safe, a bystander called 911 and got the fire department to come while Sam, Hayley and I got ready to get out of there. After the fire was put out, we decided to leave town and regroup before we did anything else and they wanted to see how Lydia was doing as well as myself. So yeah that's about it. You know the rest." Bobby nodded again before he placed his two sense in,_

_"Balls. Thinking it was the same thing that killed your mother, right?" and Dean nodded before he got up and put his now empty bottle of beer on the counter._

_"Yeah. At least that's how I saw it anyway. I best get back to Lydia before she wakes to find me not beside her. Night Bobby." then proceeded up the stairs. He entered his room to find a still sleeping Lydia and came over, kissed her forehead again before he crawled under the covers and went to sleep._

* * *

 

Present

Dean came out of his thoughts just as the car passed a sign reading, 'Lost Creek 20 miles' just as both Sam and Hayley jerk awake which caused Lydia to awake as well but in pain a lot of pain. Dean immediately turned his eyes from the back to Lydia, who was panting in pain,

"Hey. Hey it's okay, Lydia." then pulled over before he stopped and parked the car. Sam went to her and unbuckled her seat belt just as Dean walked to her side. He opened her door and grabbed her gently out of the car. Sam felt bad because he was directly behind her and when he jerked awake he hit the back of seat which might have agitated her still fresh wound. Dean laid her down on the pavement behind the Impala and began checking her wound. Luckily, her wound didn't reopen or they would have a huge problem on their hands. Sam and Hayley got out of the Impala to check on them.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry." panting in pain but this time the pain was slowly going away,

"It's….okay. I'm….okay. The….. wound really….. hurts even when….. sitting. So it's ok. I…. know you didn't mean…. for this to hap...pen. You were just hav...ing a nightmare….right? Both of you?" and they both nodded. Finally, the pain subsided enough for Dean to help Lydia up and back into the car. Dean went back to Hayley and Sam,

"Hey Sam it's okay really. Don't feel bad. Anything agitates the wound. A bump in the road, a turn, the seat belt even. So it's not your fault. Now come on, we're almost there." then went back to the car and helped Lydia with her seat belt. Sam looked at Hayley before they got back in the car only this time Sam behind Dean and Hayley behind her sister. Dean got back onto the highway and Sam asked for the first time since they left,

"All right, where are we?" as he grabbed the map next to him and Dean answered,

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." then proceeded to stare at the map with Hayley while Lydia tried to listen to the conversation to get her mind off the pain.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Bobby's so soon." and this time Lydia spoke slightly angry,

"What?! Sam I'm fine truly. I thought I told you that sitting agitates the wound."

"That's what I'm talking about! Lydia you're not ready." that was a huge mistake and everyone but Sam knew that.

"I'm not ready?! I'm not ready?! You know what Sam, when this car stops, I'm so gonna kick your ass! Injured or not you're done."

"I'd love to see you try." and Dean just about had enough,

"All right enough! Lydia, you are not going to fight Sam and you are perfectly okay to hunt. Sam stop agitating her before she really does kick your ass because I know what it's like to get my ass handed to me by her. Trust me Sam it's not pretty. She was even injured when she did it too." Dean yelling at them had stopped the fight and Sam went back to staring at the map,

"It's weird, guys. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge…" then Hayley probed him on,

"What about them?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" just as he finished his question they pass another sign reading, 'Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado. National Forest.' while everyone else shrugged their shoulders. Dean drove through town a bit before he came upon a ranger station. Thinking they could start there instead of just wandering around town. He parked the car then went over to help Lydia out while the others were already out of the car. Once Lydia was out, the group entered the building and spotted a map of the whole town and the forest. Sam went up to the map and studied it for while. Dean went up to stare at a picture of a bear and man while Lydia and Hayley wandered the station.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by theses canyons here. Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam told himself as well as the others which caused Lydia to move beside him to look at the map as well. Hayley continued to wander the station while Dean stared still at the picture,

"Dude, check out the size of this friggin' bear." Sam and Lydia stopped what they were doing and moved besides Dean.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure." Suddenly, a voice sounded behind them,

"You folks aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" they turned around to see a forest ranger. He was holding a cup of coffee and Hayley, who had stopped sightseeing spoke up first,

"Oh, no, sir. We're environmental-study majors from UC Boulder." then Sam intervened with,

"Just working on a paper." followed by Dean speaking up,

"Recycle, man." then raised his fist as he told him that. Lydia smacked her head with her hand for their idiotic excuse and prayed the ranger believed them. However, her prayers weren't answered.

"Bull." or so she thought, "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" everyone silently let out a breath of relief and Lydia walked up to the ranger as he moved towards his desk while she spoke,

"Yes. Yes, we are… Ranger.. Wilkinson." she had to look at the name tag to get his name. Ranger Wilkinson continued,

"Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing persons, now, is it? Tell the girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine." then he moved away as Dean promised,

"We will. Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" that earned a glare from Lydia and Ranger Wilkinson answered,

"That is putting it mildly." Dean continued,

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." the ranger pondered a bit then went and copped the permit before he gave it to Dean. They thanked him then walked out of the station with Lydia the last one out of there. Dean laughed as he held the permit,

"Yeah." Hayley rolled her eyes as she went back to the car first while Sam questioned,

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Lydia heard that and walked right up behind Dean. Smack. As Lydia's hand hit the side of Dean's head.

"Oww. What..? Lydia what the hell?!" and she only carefully shrugged her shoulders as she gently climbed into the Impala. Sam got impatient and prodded Dean again,

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge. So, what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" as they finally made it to the Impala and Dean stated back slightly annoyed,

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it." then made a 'what the hell' type of face at Sam,

"What?"

"Well, since when are you all 'shoot first, ask questions later,' anyway?"

"Since now." then got into the car. Dean pondered about for about five seconds before he too got into the car and drove. Dean was driving when Lydia questioned,

"So where does this girl actually live?" and Sam put in the address into his phone and found her address for Dean to follow. Lydia told Dean how to get there after she took the phone from Sam.

Finally, they arrived at a small little house in town, Dean parked the impala by the curb before the group got out and began to knock on the wooden door. The door opened to reveal a young woman and Dean immediately began to talk,

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, Hayley and Lydia. We're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy." the girl Haley stated,

"Let me see some ID." and Lydia pulled out hers before Dean could and showed it to her. They must of passed some test when she let them into her house and lead them to the dining room where they were just about to eat dinner.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam questioned as Haley brought in the rest of the food.

"He checks in everyday by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Lydia then probed,

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Haley continued,

"He's got a satellite phone too." then went back into the kitchen as Dean joined the conversation,

"Could it be he's having fun and forgot to check in?" and the young man at the table immediately spoke up,

"He wouldn't do that." which caused everyone to turn to him as Haley returned,

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." everyone nodded understanding as Sam asked,

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?"

"Yeah." then grabbed the computer for him. She then booted it up and got the pictures up as she told them when a picture popped up,

"That's Tommy." then moved through the pictures until she went to the video,

'Hey, Haley. Day six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe. So don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.' Hayley noticed something behind Tommy as the video played but she wasn't the only one, Sam saw it too.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean reassured her but she retaliated,

"Then maybe I'll see you there." then moved closer to her brother, "Look, I can't sit around here I hired a guide.I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Dean starstruck,

"I think I know how you feel." then Lydia butted in,

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to us?"

"Sure." then she went back by the computer as Sam went and got his. She sent them to him after she got his e-mail. Dean and the others thanked her before they left the house and got back into the car. Once there, Dean drove them to the nearest bar.


	14. The Hunt Begins

Dean, Sam, Hayley and Lydia all walked into the bar, and made their way to the farthest table in the place. Sam got his computer out while Dean had got the drinks. Hayley started playing darts and her sister joined her since it would help with the wound as long as she threw the darts instead of getting them. Sam had just found an article when Dean returned with the beer.

"Alright, check this out. Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam explained as Hayley, Lydia and Dean crowded around him.

"Any before that? (hiss/groan)" Lydia plead as a wave of pain engulfed her because someone hit her from behind which caused her to hit the table. Sam pulled out his Dad's journal and opened it to another page with many other older newspapers there as Dean put Lydia in front of him so that if anybody wanted to get through they'll have to deal with him.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. Just like the one, we found online back at Bobby's. Only that was in 1959 and there was one before that in 1936." As Sam opened the video of Tommy Hayley spoke,

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork." Sam continued after Hayley as he told them,

"Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." as he played three frames from the video one at a time. Lydia saw a shadow move across the three frames.

"Do it again." she heard Dean tell Sam from behind her and Sam did. The same shadow goes across the screen.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Hayley and Sam told them in unison while Lydia frowned, Dean hits Sam in the shoulder,

"Told you something weird was going on." Lydia continued to frown but rolled her eyes as she left Dean's protective front to go back to the game of darts she was playing. Hayley joined her and they heard Sam,

"I got one more thing." as he pulled out a newspaper article, "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." The girls quit their game and moved back by the boys. Lydia grabbed the article, began reading it as she probed Sam,

"Is there a name?" Sam took back the article looked it over again then began to type on his computer. After a few minutes, Sam finally spoke up,

"No, not really. Just a last name and an address. A Mr. Shaw." Began to type on his phone,

"There's the address, Lydia." Then handed her his phone with Mr. Shaw's address.

"Well, do you want to check him out?" Hayley quietly questioned, "Or do you want to stay here for a while?" Dean looked at his still full beer and at everyone else's before he said anything. However, before Dean could even speak, Lydia shook her head,

"No. Let's wait awhile. I'm hungry and my wound hurts so let's just rest. Besides, this man isn't going anywhere, right?" and everyone had to hand it to her, she was right. They were all hungry anyway. Dean nodded,

"Lydia's right. Let's eat. I'm starving." then he walked off, presumably to the bathroom. Sam packed his computer away and helped Lydia into her chair. Hayley came up besides her sister and the three of them waited for Dean to return. After three minutes went by, Dean had still yet to return and Lydia decided to go look for him. Sam asked to go with her but she told him, she was fine and that she would be right back. Lydia walked around, found a waitress where she probed,

"Would you go over to that table over there and get their orders in about five minutes?" she nodded yes and Lydia continued her search for Dean. She eventually found him. Dean was up against the wall kissing some girl near the bathroom, and Lydia's heart plummeted as she stood there frozen.

_(I know he can do whatever he wants but it still hurts seeing him like that.)_ she thought before she took off towards the woman's bathroom. Lydia didn't know how long she stood there watching but all she knew was that her heart was in pain. She didn't cry but she was hyperventilating and that caused her wound on her chest much pain. After Lydia calmed down and the pain had passed, she joined her sister, Sam and Dean to eat the food that was ordered.

_(I wish he would look at me like he did when I was injured or in pain with those loving eyes. Now his eyes look in pain every time he gazes in my direction. No love only pain and guilt and that hurts me.)_ Lydia thought as she and the others ate. After the group finished their meal, they decided that it was time to go and meet this Mr. Shaw. So Dean went to go pay while Sam, Hayley and Lydia went to the car and waited for Dean. About a minute later, Dean emerged from the bar, got in the car, started her up before he took off down the road.

About a hour later, Dean finally made it to the survivor's house and got out of the car. Sam made it to the door first and knocked just as the others arrived. An elderly man opened the door only a crack,

"Yes?" and Hayley spoke first,

"Hi, Mr. Shaw. We're with the Park Service and we would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Mr. Shaw opened the door further and let them in. Once inside, Mr. Shaw went to his chair but remained standing and lit a cigarette just as Sam asked him,

"Tells us about the night, you and your family were attacked?" Mr. Shaw retaliated,

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-" only Hayley interrupted him,

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" the old man took a puff of his cigarette then nodded just as Dean probed him,

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" then he paused, "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Dean paused again,

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Mr. Shaw immediately announced,

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what the difference it would make." then sat down as he continued,

"You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." Hayley moved beside him and took his hand as she urged him on,

"Mr. Shaw. What did you see?" Lydia, who had been silent and standing near the door finally moved towards her sister as she listened to Mr. Shaw,

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard." Sam moved closer to and sat across from Hayley and Mr. Shaw,

"It came at night?" nodded as he comtempladed what to say next, "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door... It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming." Shaw explained then Hayley questioned,

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw shook his head as he continued, "Why it left me alive...been asking that myself that ever since." Hayley tried to comfort the old man as his hand when to his collar,

"Did leave me this, though." then he pulled his collar down to reveal three evenly long jagged scars. Hayley turned her gaze from the man's shoulder to Dean, Sam and Lydia, who were just as shocked as her but like her didn't show it. Shaw spoke one last time before he asked them to leave,

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." After they heard that, the group went to find a motel room for the night since night had fallen when they were talking with Old man Shaw. Dean found a cheap motel and got two rooms so the girls could have their privacy and so could them.

Dean, Sam and Hayley were heading back to the car to get their supplies and weapons while Lydia remained in her three of them were walking down the corridor towards the exit sign to the parking lot.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean pondered and the others agreed,

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam told them as they finally made it to the door that lead to another hallway then outside.

"'Corporeal'? Excuse me, professor." Sam responded immediately,

"Shut up." and they made it to the last door before they were outside as Sam finished,

"So what do you think?" Hayley joined the conversation before Dean could even answer him,

"The claws, the speed that it move… Could be a Skinwalker, maybe a Black Dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." Sam and Dean nodded in agreement and went out the door. Dean made it to the Impala first, unlocked the trunk then lifted weapons box and propped it open with one of the shotguns that laid in there. Dean grabbed a duffel bag and began to fill it with guns and anything else they might need as Sam and Hayley walk up. Hayley reached over Dean and grabbed her and Lydia's bags then left the brother alone.

"She sure didn't want to stick around." Dean commented as Hayley opened the motel door and disappeared inside. Sam shrugged before he leaned on the Impala as he stated,

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there. We already have one problem with Lydia and her injuries."

"Dude, I thought I told you, Lydia is coming. End of story. As for Haley, what are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah." came Sam's reply and Dean looked over at him before he firmly told his brother,

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." then grabbed the duffel and that pissed Sam off,

"So finding Dad's not enough?" he then slammed the weapons box down followed by the trunk,

"Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean stared at Sam with a 'you just didn't do that to my Baby' type of face.

"What?" came Sam snarky reply as Dean shrugged his shoulders,

"Nothing." then threw the duffel at Sam before he stocks off back into the motel while Sam only stared after him before he followed. Dean walked to the girl's room then knocked on the door, Lydia answered sleepily,

"What is it, Dean?"

"Nothing. Just checking on both of you. Making sure your o-" Lydia interrupted him before he could say anything more,

"I'm fine. Now if you would be so kind as to let us sleep. Got a big and long day tomorrow. Goodnight." then slammed the door on his face.

"Night." was all Dean said to the closed door before he slandered back to his room. Dean entered his room to find Sam sitting on the bed. Sam looked up when he heard the door shut to see Dean walk to the other bed and flop down on it.

"Something wrong?"

"No nothing. Good night." then slipped off his shoes before he turned out the light and went to bed. Sam remained awake for a while longer before he too fell asleep. The next morning, Dean was the first one awake followed by Lydia and the both of them were getting the car ready when Sam and Hayley finally walked out of the motel.

"Morning." Lydia greeted them both, "Sleep well?" that time to Sam. Dean noticed Lydia wasn't talking to him at all. Sam nodded as he climbed in the backseat with Hayley close behind.

"Come on. Let's get this show on the road." Lydia told Dean as she climbed in carefully. Dean didn't like the fact Lydia wasn't really talking to him but got in anyway and drove out of there. Dean drove up to the trail that lead to Blackwater Ridge and parked the car. Dean and the others see a man talking to the Collins.

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come." then heard Haley,

"Roy-" but was interrupted by the man now named Roy,

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." Ben noticed them first before he got his sister and Roy to notice as well.

"You guys got room for four more?" Dean pleaded as the group walked up to them then Roy demanded,

"Who are these guys?"

"Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley added sarcastically as Sam passed everyone. Roy looked to them skeptically as he asked,

"You're rangers?" and Lydia answered before anyone else could,

"That's right." as she moved ahead of everyone else like Sam and Haley noticed Dean's outfit and commented on it,

"You're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" and Dean began to walk over to her,

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." then moved passed her with Hayley close behind. Roy wasn't happy having more people to deal with so he tried,

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Sam and Lydia stopped as Hayley told him,

"Believe us, we know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean passed his brother and Lydia followed by Hayley as they headed deeper and deeper into the woods with Haley, Roy and Ben right behind.

* * *

 

Tommy woke up to something wet repeatedly hitting him in the face and noticed that he was hung by his wrists from the ceiling. Suddenly, he heard growling as it got closer to Gary, who he also just noticed. The growling got louder and then he heard the screams coming from Gary and he tried his best not to watch his friend get eaten.


	15. Taken

  
Roy managed to pass Dean and the others and took the lead with Dean right behind. Lydia took the middle behind Haley and in the back was Sam, Hayley and Ben. They were about half way there when Dean couldn't take the silence that had descended upon them.

"So Roy, you said you did a little hunting." and Roy answered Dean's question but wasn't too happy about it,

"Yeah, more than a little." Dean nodded as he watched out for a fallen branch then probed again as the group moved around many huge trees,

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critter do you hunt?" Roy stopped and waited for the others to catch up as he answered Dean,

"Mostly bucks, sometime bear." then Dean began to move past Roy as he probed the hunter again,

"Tell me, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean had moved ahead when suddenly Roy grabbed his jacket and roughly pulled him back. Dean turned to look at Roy slightly angry but more curious and that caused the others to stop as well,

"What you doing, Roy?" Roy turned his gaze downward then grabbed a stick all the while Dean watched his movements and Roy stabbed the stick down. The stick hit a bear trap that could have taken Dean's foot. The snap of the trap caused everyone but Sam, Lydia and Hayley to slightly recoiled back in shock.

"You should watch where you're stepping, ranger." as Roy moved away and Dean smirked as he explained,

"It was a bear trap." Lydia sighed as she shook her head before she walked on behind Haley. Ben followed Lydia while Sam and Hayley took up the back and both just sighed as they walked on. After a few minutes of walking in silence again, Haley decided to question the four people who are with her brother, Roy and herself and because Dean was in front of her, he became her target,

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?" she demanded as she grabbed Dean by the arm letting everyone else pass them and Dean told her after he looked at Lydia, Haley and Sam.

"Sam, Lydia, Hayley and I are kind of like a weird family, because we aren't related to each other but we look out for one another. Anyways, we're looking for our fathers though it's mostly Sam and my father who we're really looking for. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Dean replied,

"I'm telling you now. Besides, that's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever. So we okay?" Haley took a minute to understand and accept what Dean had told her,

"Yeah. Okay." Dean nodded but then counterattacked with,

"And what did you mean, I didn't pack provisions?" smirked as he pulled out of his jacket pocket a big bag of M&M's as he walked away to catch up with the others and Haley followed soon after.

After they had walked for hours, Roy finally stopped as he told the group,

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." and Sam, who was walking behind Roy demanded as he walked ahead of him and stopped,

"What coordinates are we at?" Roy took out his GPS pushed a few buttons to get it working then answered Sam,

"Thirty-five at minus 111." Dean, Lydia and Hayley all walked up to Sam and they stood quiet as they listened for any sounds.

"You hear that?" Hayley probed her sister but Sam answered before she could,

"Yeah. Not even crickets." the others agreed that something wasn't right. Just then Roy announced,

"I'm gonna go take a look around." and Sam turned to look at Roy,

'You shouldn't go off by yourself." then gazed back towards the forest. Roy told Sam,

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." then proceeded to pass the brothers and the girls and Dean informed the others,

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." then followed Roy. After a few miles more, the group came upon the campsite torn to shreds.

"Oh, my God." Haley worried as she saw the campsite and Dean indicated,

"Looks like a grizzly." as they began to wander around the site. The group saw blood and fabric from the tents everywhere. Lydia began scavenging through the tents to see if there was anything useful along with her sister. Haley began to yell for her brother, Tommy to see if he was around the camp alive. Then she started to holler,

"Tommy! Tommy!" and Hayley went to her,

"Shh." and that prompted Haley to ask,

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there." Dean, Lydia went off on their own a little still searching for anything useful but then they yelled,

"Sam! Hayley!" and the two of them came to see Lydia up against a tree and Dean squatting and Sam joined him while Hayley joined her sister.

"The bodies were dragged from the camsite." Dean pointed towards the drag marks on the ground,

"But here," then pointed to an undisturbed area on the ground, "the tracks just vanish. It's weird. I'll tell you what." standing up as he continued,

"It's no Skinwalker or Black Dog." Dean walked back to the campsite followed by both the Irving sisters then Sam mirrored soon after. Lydia, Hayley and Sam continued to move about the camp while Dean moved to Haley, who was holding her brother's broken phone.

"Hey, he could still be alive." Dean reassured her which caused Haley to look up from the phone to gaze into Dean's. Just then a voice sounded on the air,

"Help!" everyone froze when it sounded again, "Help!" then the group took off after the voice to try and help. They heard,

"Help me!" Sam arrived first into a clearing followed by Dean, Lydia and Hayley followed by the rest of them. Sam, and Hayley knew something wasn't right but before they could say anything Haley asked,

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" no one answered her question as Sam told everyone,

"Everyone back to camp." then proceeded to head back with everyone else right behind. Sam was the first one back into the site to notice their packs were gone. The rest of the group piled into the site and Haley announced,

"Our packs." followed by Roy,

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone." and Haley huffed in disbelief and questioned to no one in particular,

"What the hell's going on?" Lydia moved about the camp as she tried to answer Haley,

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." and Roy being rational told him as Dean, Hayley and Sam moved around him,

"You mean someone, some… nutjob out there just stole all our gear?" Sam figured it out but just to be sure he needed his Dad's journal. So he whispered to Dean, Hayley and Lydia,

"I need to speak with you all… in private." then Sam walked away followed by his brother and the Irving sisters. Once they were far enough away, he stated,

"Okay. Let me see Dad's journal." and Dean pulled it out of his jacket pocket as Lydia asked,

"What's going on, Sam?" and he began to leaf through it until he found the page he was looking for.

"All right. Check that out." as he showed the others what the creature is and Dean immediately replied,

"Oh, come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan. I've never heard of one being this far west."

"Think about it, guys. The claws… The way it can mimic a human voice." and Lydia, Hayley and Dean all sighed in unison,

"Great." then Lydia continued as she held up her gun, "Well, then this is useless." and Sam handed the journal back,

"We gotta get these people to safety." as he and the Irving sisters made their way back followed by Dean moments later. Hayley walked back first and told them,

"All right, listen up. It's time to go." then Sam walked in followed by Lydia then Dean as Hayley continued,

"Things have gotten… more complicated." Haley and Roy demanded,

"What?"

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." and Sam immediately replied,

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you'll just make it made. We have to leave. Now." Roy retalited,

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Dean tried to calm the situation,

"Relax." but Sam kept fighting back,

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place all right? I'm trying to protect you."

"You, protect me? I was hunting when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." and that caused Roy to laugh at Sam which was the wrong thing to do.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Sam already pissed got even more pissed,

"Yeah? You ever hunt a Wen-?" but was interrupted by Dean and Lydia as Haley screamed,

"Roy!" and Dean told Sam,

"Chill out." and Haley came over as she told everyone,

"Stop! Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Lydia, Dean and Sam watched Haley before Hayley announced,

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelieveable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark." and Dean agreed as he walked past Roy, Haley and Ben,

"We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" as she mirrored Dean back as the rest of the group also reentered the camp and Lydia answered her,

"With these symbols. They're called Anasazi symbols. It'll help against this creature. Now, let's get a fire going." and Sam when with Haley and Ben to find some wood while Lydia, Dean, Hayley and Roy fixed up the place so they can at least rest for a few hours if need be.

Soon after Dean and the others were done with the camp and Sam, Haley and Ben returned with firewood, night had fallen. Dean managed to get the fire going then proceeded to check on Lydia before he started on the symbols. Lydia was leaning up against a tree with a pained look on her face.

"Hey. You okay?" and she shook her head no,

"Not really. I think I may have overdid it."

"It's okay. Take it easy, now. All right?" and she nodded her head. Dean was glad she was talking to him again. He didn't like her not talking or doing anything without him. Dean placed his hand on her shoulder before he walked off and began placing the symbols in the ground. Haley, Hayley and Ben were sitting around the fire while Roy was on lookout and Sam sat away from the rest of the group. Dean moved from one spot to another and placed another symbol just as Haley asked,

"One more time, that's…?" and Hayley replied for Dean as he placed the symbol,

"Anasazi symbols. Uh, it's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them." Roy laughed again as Dean stated,

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." as he and Lydia made their way to Sam. Dean joined him on the log while Lydia again leaned up against a tree.

"You wanna telling me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" and Sam replied but was interrupted,

"Dean-"

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Sam was silent for a while and Lydia watched him intently as well as the woods. Sam finally spoke,

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Lydia answered,

"Yeah, you're probably right." then Dean spoke since Lydia stopped and repositioned herself more comfortable.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." and that caused Sam to tell Dean,

"Then let's get these people back to town, and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean why are we still even here?" Dean looked at his brother then at Lydia, and moved in front of him. He pulled out their Dad's journal, hitting it with his hand as he spoke,

"This is why. This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us." Hayley came over and joined her sister by the tree,

"I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." but that only made both Sam and Hayley upset,

"That makes no sense. Why-? Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he want, tell us where he is?" and Lydia shook her head as Dean spoke,

"I don't know. But the way I see it… Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it." Sam and Hayley in unison,

"Dean, Lydia...no. We gotta find Dad. we gotta find Jack and Jessica's killer. It's the only thing we can think about." Lydia grabbed her sister into a hug as she told them both,

"Okay, all right. Sam, Hayley, we'll find them. We, Dean and I promise." then Dean told them,

"Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while. And all that anger… You can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, guys."

"How do you, guys, do it? How does Dad do it?" and Lydia replied back to Sam's hopeless questions,

"Well, for one, them. I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others, makes things a little bit more bearable." then got off that tree and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder as Hayley moved behind Dean. She continued,

"And I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as we possibly can." and that got the small family to smile for a moment before a voice once again sounded in the air,

"Help me!" the four moved closer to the fire and the others.

"Please!" it cried again and Dean cocked his gun just in case as it cried again,

"Help!" and Sam tried to find it with his light but it was moving too fast. Dean spoke calmly,

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool. Stay put." and the skeptic Roy asked,

"Inside the magic circle?" and the wendigo continued to call out to them then made the man voice die and Roy spoke slightly worried,

"Okay, that's no grizzly." and Haley moved her brother onto a log as she reassured him,

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Just then the wendigo roared which caused Haley to scream.

"It's here." Sam spoke as he continued to flash the light around as Dean and Roy pointed their guns at the sounds. Lydia and Hayley also had flashlights and were also trying to help Dean and Roy find the wendigo. Suddenly, Roy shoots at the creature but misses then fires away until he did hit it.

"I hit it." Roy stated as he took off after it and Dean screamed,

"Roy, no! Roy!" then turned towards Hayley, Haley and Ben as he, Sam and Lydia took off after Roy. Roy found where the wendigo went and began to yell to the others,

"It's over here!" he heard Dean yell,

"Huh?" then continued to tell them,

"It's in the tree-" however, he never got a chance to finish because the wendigo snapped his neck and pulled him up into the tree. Sam, Dean and Lydia ran after Roy though Lydia was having trouble breathing and needed to stop but didn't.

"Roy!" Dean screamed but they stopped and turned around because they couldn't find him. Sam and Dean were gone by the time Lydia arrived. She whispered,

"Dean?" as she made her way around the dark woods then she called out again, "Dean!" then for one more time, "De-" though she tripped on something and landed on her chest causing all the air in her lungs to leave her. Now that she really couldn't breath, she heard growling all around her. Lydia moved to sit up but couldn't because waves of pain had engulfed her, causing her to cry out though not very loud. The wendigo was on her like wolves chasing their prey and Lydia managed one scream as the creature took her away,

"DEEEEEEAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

* * *

 Dean and Sam made back to camp only to notice Lydia wasn't there.

"I thought I told her to stay here!" Dean half yelled in the air. Suddenly, a very clear scream sounded,

"DEEEEEEAAAAANNNNNNNN!" and both Dean and Hayley hollered,

"Lydia!" as they tried to go back out there. However, Sam managed to stop them both.

"It's too late! She's gone!" Dean glared at his brother and Hayley started to hyperventilate as he yelled at Sam,

"No! She can't be!" then tried again to get past his brother only to fail again. Dean collapsed onto the ground as he cried out in pain and sadness,

"Lydia!"

 


	16. Wendigo

  
Dean for the rest of the night couldn't stop pacing about the camp and Sam didn't know how to comfort him because he already had his hands full with Hayley. She was taking her sister's disappearance hard but obviously not as hard as Dean. Hayley would hyperventilate if Sam wasn't close to her. Sometime during the night, Sam, Hayley, Haley and Ben somehow all managed to fall asleep while Dean remained awake. However, he wasn't on lookout. He was hyperventilating and sobbing over Lydia's disappearance.

"Lydia! Lydia!" he whispered to the air before he collapsed into the darkness of oblivion. Sam woke to a thud and moved about the camp carefully and yet only to find Dean on the ground asleep in obvious pain. He grabbed his older brother and brought him closer to the fire and himself and Hayley before he went back to sleep.

By morning, the group awoke, disheartened and sad at the loss of both Roy and Lydia. Sam watched his brother go off by himself as he moved about the camp with Hayley. Haley sat on the ground with her brother not to far and spoke to no oene really,

"I don't… I mean these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Hayley moved to her and tried to comfort her,

"We wish we could tell you different." while Sam touched a tree with three huge scratch marks then moved away as Haley asked,

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" and Sam answered her as he squatted down next to her,

"We don't. But we're safe for now." Haley after a minute then asked Sam and Hayley about,

"How do you know about this stuff?" Hayley took a few minutes before she actually answered the question,

"It kind of runs in the family." then both Sam and Hayley stand up just as Dean returned. He went straight to Sam and Hayley,

"Hey." Haley stood up too and Sam spoke about the situation at hand with Roy's death and Lydia's disappearance.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, wanna kill this evil son of a bitch." and Dean replied immediately,

"Well, hell, you know I'm in. That son of bitch took Lydia. This creature is getting no mercy from me." Hayley nodded in agreement. Haley and Ben just nodded but asked as well,

"So what is a wendigo anyway?" Dean pulled out his Dad's journal and handed it to Hayley and she began to explain,

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." then Sam joined in as he told them,

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter." Dean moved about the camp as he picked up a bottle, a cloth and a can of lighter fluid as Haley questioned,

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Hayley further explained what is a wendigo by,

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Become a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." then Ben decided to join the conversation,

"Like the Donner Party." Sam nodded as he continued to explain,

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities: speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry." then Dean demanded,

"What the hell are we still here for? I mean Lydia's in troub-" a flesh hitting flesh sound could be heard as Hayley hit Dean across the face and glared,

"Calm the hell down. Lydia's going to be fine. I'm just as worried about her as you are, trust me, but we have to tell Haley and Ben what exactly they're up against, okay?" Dean nodded annoyed as he rubbed his cheek but calmed down. Haley finally asked her question, she was dying to ask,

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Dean sighed before he decided it was his turn in explaining,

"You're not gonna like it." Haley surprised Dean answered but stated anyway,

"Tell me." then Dean began to tell her the hardest part what wendigo's do to their prey and sighed again,

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. And when it's awake, it keep its victims alive. It, uh… stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. And we gotta track it back there." as if nothing fazed this girl she demanded,

"And then how do we stop it?" Sam answered that question,

"Well, guns are useless. So are knives." Dean held up for the first time to everyone what he had grabbed. A can of lighter fluid, a bottle and a piece of cloth and told Haley and Ben,

"Basically… We gotta touch the sucker." then walked off into the woods followed by the others. Dean was in the lead as he lead them further into the forest, both Haley and Hayley followed after him with Ben and Sam in the back as they followed a bloody marked trail. Sometime later in the day, Sam had passed Dean and had stopped,

"Dean. Hayley." they run up to him and questioned,

"What is it?" Sam points to the trees and both Dean and Hayley understood. The trail was gone because there was many bloody marks in the trees as if the creature lured them there.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct... (scoffs)... they were almost too easy to follow." As if right on cue, the creature appeared growling and rustling the trees. Everyone remained close by as they backed up slowly and Haley being in the back, backed into a tree. Suddenly, droplets had begun to fall on her jacket, she noticed then looked up to see a body about to drop right on her and she leaped out of the way. The body turned out to be Roy's. Sam went over to help Haley up as Dean examined Roy's body.

"You okay? You got it?" then Dean told everyone as Hayley remained near Ben,

"Damn it, his neck's broke." and the wendigo continued to growl. Dean stood up and told the others,

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" as he took off running with the others not far behind. Dean and Haley run ahead of everyone as Ben tripped which caused Sam and Hayley to stop and help him up.

"Come on. Come on. I got you. I got you." Dean and Haley run only to stop short because the wendigo was there. Haley screamed as it took them away to it's cave. Ben, Sam and Hayley run to the place where Dean and Haley last where.

"Haley?" Sam with Hayley not far behind found the broken bottle that Dean held and he yelled,

"Dean!" then turned back towards the rest of the group Hayley asked,

"Now what?" and to calm her Sam told her and Ben,

"Now we go after them. It's our only option." and the other two agreed. Sam nodded at their approval then began to walk in the direction, they hoped the wendigo went. After some time went by, Ben asked defeated,

"If it keeps its victims alive, why did it kill Roy?" and Sam answered to try and cheer him up but with what was happening it didn't do much,

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed if off." Just then Ben bent down and picked up a M&M then noticed there was a trail of them.

"Sam! Hayley! They went this way." then Sam and Hayley walked up and grabbed the M&M's from Ben's hand and the ground and laughs. Hopeful, Sam said,

"It's better than bread crumbs." then threw the M&M away and Hayley did the same as they pursued the rest. After they ensued the trail, it came to an end at an abandoned mine marked with signs telling them to basically stop and turn around. However, they didn't and entered it anyway. Sam turned on his flashlight as well did Hayley and began to search the mine for their families. Just then, growling sounded so Sam and Hayley grabbed Ben, they shut off the lights and covered Ben's month so he wouldn't scream. The wendigo took a different tunnel, so they continued on. Hayley, Ben and Sam came to a wooden floor area and they were about to look around when the boards gave out from under them.

The three of them fall onto a pile of bones, they noticed another pile of skulls in which Ben leaped back in fright. Hayley tried to comfort him,

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Sam looked around before he noticed Dean and Haley hanging from the ceiling by their wrists. He tapped Hayley and Ben to show them Dean and Haley were okay. Ben went to Haley while Sam and Hayley went to Dean. Sam spoke quietly,

"Dean." as Ben spoke to Haley,

"Haley, wake up." Finally, Dean woke up and Sam asked him,

"Hey, you okay?" he grunted and winced before he answered Sam while Hayley looked him over,

"Yeah." Ben still tried to get his sister to wake up,

"Haley. Haley, wake up. Wake up." while Sam cut down Dean. Hayley and Sam helped Dean to a clear spot on the ground.

"I thought it killed you. You sure you're all right?" and Dean in pain told him,

"Yeah. Yeah, where is it?" and Hayley answered,

"It's gone for now." Dean looked around then noticed Tommy but no Lydia. Haley noticed Tommy and had started to cry as she limped over to him,

"Tommy…" Hayley noticed Dean's gaze as he too looked for Lydia but neither one of them had found her. With the help from Sam, Dean stood up and began to look around the rest of this small cave. Finally, in the deepest part of the cave, Dean found Lydia. He ran to her,

"Lydia… Hey, baby, wake up. Lydia!" then shook her and she jerked awake. Dean sighed in relief that she was okay.

"Dean…?" she questioned weakly, and Dean began to cut her from the ceiling, "...pain. Chest hurts."

"I know, Lydia. I know." He told her as he carried her back to the others. Hayley immediately went to Dean when he came back into view as well as Sam. They were both relieved Lydia was alive and okay. Dean placed her down and let her sister check her over as he made his way over to a pile of packs on the ground. He digged through one and found four flare guns.

"Check it out." as he held them up to Sam, Hayley and Lydia. Both Hayley and Sam told him in unison,

"Flare guns. Those'll work." then Dean tossed one to Sam, he caught it and handed it to Hayley who gave it to Lydia then was handed another as Sam had been given another. Soon the four were armed, and ready to leave. Haley and Ben helped Tommy while Dean, Hayley, Lydia and Sam lead them out of the cave. As they group was heading down a tunnel, the wendigo growled nearby and Dean spoke,

"Looks like someone's home for supper." followed by a worried Haley,

"We'll never outrun it." which caused the four hunters to look back then at each other. Lydia and Dean exchanged nods then Dean asked Sam,

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" and Sam replied,

"Yeah, I think so." and Dean looked back to Haley and her brothers,

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Hayley. They're gonna get you out of here." and that immediately got a demand from Haley,

"What are you guys gonna do?" Dean just winked at her and Lydia hit him to get him to move. Dean and Lydia start down the tunnel as they yelled in unison,

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby! We taste good!" then waved the others off as Dean and Lydia go down a different tunnel.

"All right, come on. Hurry." and the Collinses follow after him. Dean and Lydia were still walking and yelling out to the wendigo,

"Hey! Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! We're right here!" then they started down a new tunnel. Sam, Hayley and the Collinses are heading down the tunnel to get out of there when they hear growling but they were at a crossroads and couldn't tell where the growl was coming from. Sam and Hayley turned towards the Collinses,

"Get them out of here." as the growl got louder but Haley told them,

"Sam, Hayley, no." but Hayley told her more forcely,

"Go. Go! Go!" as Ben pulled Haley with them,

"Come on, Haley!" the she reluctantly carried her brother down the tunnel away from Sam and Hayley. Both Hayley and Sam held their flare guns at the ready as the wendigo gets closer.

"Come on. Come on." they both whisper when suddenly it appeared next to them. The wendigo roars at them as they jump away from it. They both shoot but they both miss. So the two take off after the Collinses. Haley hollered out,

"Sam! Hayley!" just as the two appear with the wendigo right behind. Sam and Hayley get to them as he yelled,

"Come on. Hurry. Hurry! Hurry! Let's go." as they hurried them along. The group lead by Sam headed down a tunnel with a dead end.

"No! Damn it. Get behind us." as both Hayley and Sam push the Haley and her brothers behind them. The wendigo slowly took its time walking up to them almost like it was savoring the moment. Just then Lydia appeared,

"Hey!" it turned toward her and she shot it, right in the stomach. The wendigo went up in flames as Dean appeared right behind Lydia. After the creature was dead, Lydia fell but before she hit the ground Dean caught her.

"Hey, Lydia!" she opened her eyes to see Dean's hazel green gazing into hers, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just felt a little light headed suddenly but I'm okay now." then turned to the rest of them,

"Not bad, huh?" and everyone who was worried about Lydia when she fainted, smiled including Dean. Finally, they made their way out of the mine and into the woods.


	17. The Drive

It didn't take them very long to get out of the woods and back into town. They called 911 to get Tommy some help. Night had fallen by the time the ambulance appeared and loaded up Tommy to head to the hospital. Two police officers began to interview Ben while Sam stood behind him. The officer asked again,

"So the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" and Ben exaggerated as he told the story to the officers about the grizzly,

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean this grizzly must have weighed 800, 900 pounds." and the officer nodded as he said,

"All right. We'll go out after it at first light." Dean, Lydia,

Hayley and Haley were walking back towards the Impala,

"So really, I don't know how to thank you." and Lydia moved passed Dean and Haley with her sister, who leaned up against the car as Dean turned and faced Haley with a smirk. Haley also smirked as she shook her head,

"Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah." Lydia heard that and smacked him across the head which caused him to turn to her confused and angry.

"What…?!"

Lydia glared at Dean, who was rubbing his head where she hit him as she passed and pulled Haley into a hug.

"You take care of him, Lydia. I know you like him." Haley whispered into her ear and Lydia answered with her own whisper,

"I will. Don't you worry." then out loud, "You watch out for your brothers." Haley smiled just as a paramedic walked up behind her and asked,

"You riding with your brother?" and she answered while Lydia went back to the car,

"Yeah." then Ben and Sam appeared,

"Let's go." but before she left, she turned her attention back on Dean and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope you find your father." Haley told him and Lydia only twitched at the kiss between Dean and Haley but didn't do anything else because there was police around. Then Haley turned back to Ben told Sam thanks and got into the ambulance with Tommy. The ambulance then left Dean, Sam, Lydia and Hayley alone by their car.

"Man, I hate camping." and the others replied in unison,

"Me too." then they all laughed a little at camping after what they know to be out there in the woods before they went silent. After a little moment Dean stated,

"Guys, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" and everyone nodded while Sam answered,

"Yeah, we know." then Lydia spoke up,

"But in the meantime… I'm driving." Dean looked back at her, slightly worried but he threw the keys at her anyway. She caught them and got in the front while Hayley, and Sam got in the back and Dean in the passenger side. Dean, Sam and Hayley all got comfortable and went straight to sleep as Lydia started up the Impala and the song Fly By Night by Rush began to play. She drove out of town, got on the highway and made their way back to Bobby's.

* * *

 

Lydia and the others arrived at Bobby's about three days later in the evening. Lydia parked the car and everyone else walked into the house while Lydia remained outside. Lydia loved the night even though she knew what went bump out there. She loved to watch the stars. She could watch them for hours and still feel like she didn't know them. So Lydia sat on the Impala watch them until Night walked out to check her wounds.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" he asked as he made his way to her. Lydia torn her gaze from the twinkling stars to Night's powerful baby blue eyes.

"Yeah. I could watch them until the sun came up. What about you, Doc?" She questioned and David moved besides her but didn't lean on the Impala.

"Stars are very fascinating. You never know which of them are long gone and yet they seem bright as ever."

"Yeah." she agreed, "So, what brings you out here, Doc?" Lydia probed as she got off the car. David contemplated before he actually answered her,

"I'm here to check on your wound and any new ones that might have happened on this last hunt. I already finished checking with your family."

"And you only have me left, right?" Night nodded and then told her,

"If you don't mind let's go inside so I can have more light and a cleaner place to work." Lydia nodded then passed Night and went inside. Night followed her, checked out her wound on her chest and saw that it was healing nicely then went to the new ones. He could tell the paramedics did a good job patching them up. After he was done, he sent Lydia and the others off to bed because every one of them looked like they were about to collapse.

The next morning, Dean and Lydia heard yelling coming from downstairs. So they left their rooms, and went downstairs only to hear what and who was yelling.

"Sam, how could you do that to my sister?! You left her out there alone for the wendigo to take her!" Hayley screeched at Sam but before he could respond she continued,

"I mean what if Dean was hurt and taken?! You know Lydia, come hell or high water, would have went after Dean in a second. And no before you say anything this doesn't have to do with our last hunt! I just ment in general!" finally, Sam put his two sense,

"Hayley, you know damn well that I would do anything for you and your sister not to mention Dean! You should know that!" to both Lydia and Dean's luck a step creaked which caused the two arguing siblings to turn and face them.

"This is both your fault, Dean and Lydia! If you, Lydia, never ran off after them, you wouldn't have gotten taken! And you!" turned to Dean, "If you would have took the time to realize my sister would follow you, then she wouldn't have gotten taken!" losing some anger and threat as tears started to form and began to flow down her face. Lydia rushed to her sister's side and grabbed her into a hug. Hayley sobbed into her sister's shoulder,

"I thought I lost you that night! (sob sob) I don't know what I would have done without you!" and she continued to cry until she passed out. As it turned out Hayley hadn't gotten any sleep these last few days, even in the car and the anger just kept on building and building until it burst. Lydia carried her sister to the couch in Bobby's living room and told Sam and Dean to watch her before she went to look for Bobby.

Lydia found him outside near his car. He was doing some repairs on it. He turned his gaze from the engine when he heard her approach.

"Lydia." was all he said and went back to work on his vehicle as Lydia spoke,

"Bobby, I need you to take my sister and I to Stanford." and Bobby immediately torn his eyes from his car to Lydia.

"Why?" he asked and she answered,

"To get my car. Then I planned to take my sister for a drive to calm her down." Bobby nodded and told her that he would do it. So he shut the hood, went to the driver's side and started her up and got in. Lydia went back inside to the living room where her sister was sleeping.

"Sam or Dean, would you please carry my sister to Bobby's car?" she demanded as she walked in and Dean moved to her,

"Whatever for? Are you leaving us?" and Lydia turned from her sister to Dean as she answered him,

"Yes. Though not long," then more quietly as Sam moved to grab Hayley, "I'm going to get my car. However, it's in Stanford." Dean dropped his head and nodded as he understand the reason for her whisper. Stanford in all sense is still a touchy subject for both Sam and Hayley. Sam carried her out to Bobby's car and he was followed by both Dean and Lydia. Sam laid Hayley in the back seat as Lydia climbed into the front seat.

"Be careful, Lydia. Drive safe." Dean told her as he leaned in against the window.

"I know and I will. I'll be back in a couple of days." then Bobby was off. Lydia looked behind and watched both Sam and Dean wave as they got smaller until they were gone from sight. She sighed but got comfortable for the long drive to Stanford.

* * *

 

Lydia, Bobby and Hayley arrived in Stanford three days later, night had just descended as Lydia directed Bobby to the storage facility. Once there, Lydia hopped out, opened the door and started her Impala. She backed out of the facility, parked, got out of the car then locked the unit back up. Bobby got out of his vehicle and grabbed a sleeping Hayley then placed her into the front seat next to Lydia, who was standing outside the car. Bobby came around after he buckled Hayley in and pulled Lydia into a hug.

"You stay safe, ya hear?" she nodded and Bobby continued affectionately, "Idjit." then let her go and Lydia got her Impala, started her up and drove away leaving Bobby all alone.

"Love ya." he whispered as he climbed into his vehicle and drove back to his house where Sam and Dean were.

Lydia drove expertly at high speeds, listening to her music, with the windows down so she could let loose. Hayley was still asleep but Lydia wasn't too concerned and started to sing quietly to Use Your Love by The Outfield.

'Josie's on a vacation farway, come around and talk it over, there's so many things that I want to say, you know love my girls a little bit older. I just use your love tonight, I don't lose your love tonight.' Just then Hayley woke up and Lydia turned down the music more as Hayley asked tiredly,

"Where are we and why am I in a car?" Lydia glanced at her sister as she thought about how she could answer her. When she returned her eyes back to the road, she finally answered,

"We're going on a road trip that's why you are in a car. As for where we are, I just entered the state of Oregon." Hayley nodded but was still confused as to why her sister wanted to go on a road trip suddenly.

"Hey, remember when we were young and Dad gave me the keys to this and I took you out on your very first road trip?" Lydia questioned as she glanced at Hayley and she answered,

"Yeah. I do. That was so much fun but I have to ask why now? Why go on a road trip now? I mean, Dad and John are missing."

"I know that but sometimes we just need to clear our heads for a while then get right back at it. Besides I looked online, no weird deaths. So we are in the clear. So that's why. That and I wanted to spend time with you." Hayley sighed but was smiling all the same as Lydia drove throughout the night as they listened to music. When one tape would end, Lydia would put in another.

"Lydia, what do you remember about Mom?" that caught Lydia off guard and she hesitated for a long while.

"If it's too hard-" she started but was interrupted,

"I remember that Mom used to make the best cookies I had ever had. I also remember she loved old movies, you know the black and white kind. She was also the reason I love old movies and music. Here this song was one of her favorites." just then the song, You'll Accomp'ny Me by Bob Segar began to play and Lydia turned up the volume. Hayley recognized it and she loved this song

'A gypsy wind is blowing warm tonight, the sky is starlit and the time is right.' Hayley and Lydia sang with it,

'And still you're tellin' me you have to go, before you leave there's something you know. Yeah something you should babe. I've seen you smiling in the summer sun, I've seen your long hair flying when you run, I've made my mind that it's meant to be. Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me.'

'Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me, out where the rivers meet the sounding sea, you're high above me now, you're wild and free ah but, someday you'll accomp'ny me, someday you'll accomp'ny me.' Lydia then asked as the song continued,

"Do you know why this was her favorite?" and Hayley guessed,

"Because of Dad?" and Lydia shook her head,

"No because of us. Well mostly me because I could run and walk but that doesn't matter. All that matters is Mom loved this song because she thought she would take us with her." Then Lydia grew quiet and Hayley realized that it was hard to talk about their Mom.

"She also used to sing this song to us to help get us to sleep. And the funny thing is it worked." and Lydia laughed. Hayley smiled that she got to learn a little about her mother since no one would really talk about her.

Lydia continued to drive through Oregon then Idaho in record time only took them less than one day to reach. Hayley helped switch out tapes as they ended when Lydia couldn't because she was driving. Finally, the Irving sister's made it to South Dakota in three days and now they were only a few hours away from Sioux Falls. In all that time, the girls talked about the years they were apart.

"Lydia, tell me about the years we were apart."

"Well, the years you were at college were hard on me. So I would go on too many hunts just to get my worry and pain for losing you to disappear or at least focus on something else. I did that for two years. I hunted ghosts, werewolves, shapeshifters, ghouls, you name it. I hunted it. And on my last job before Dean called me I was hunting a werewolf." Lydia went silent after she finished which caused Hayley to ask hesitantly,

"Were you ever injured?"

"Yes. Many times. I almost died had it not been for some hunters that happened to be passing by." she happened to see her sister pale with worry but immediately reassured her,

"But don't worry. I was fine and I won't be doing that anymore, ok?" Hayley's color returned and she nodded but that didn't mean she still didn't worry. The Impala needed gas because it was running low so Lydia found the nearest gas station. After Lydia put the gas pump in, she went inside bought some snacks for the road when the paper caught her eye.

'Young kid only survivor.' On the front page with a young boy wrapped up in a blanket and she read on,

His father and him went for a fishing trip out on Lake Manitoc. The boat capsizes, and the father drowns and is never seen again.' Lydia grabbed the paper and paid for everything including the paper. She went back out, put the pump back and climbed in, throwing the paper at Hayley.

"Take a look at that." and Hayley does, "Think it's a case?" Hayley reads it and comes to the same conclusion.

"Yeah might be but let's ask Sam and Dean first." Lydia nodded as she started her Baby and drove on.

* * *

 

Around midnight, Lydia and Hayley drove into the salvage yard of Bobby's home and parked the car next to Dean's. Dean welcomed them back and Hayley didn't yell or scream at him so the drive worked. Lydia hugged Dean, Sam and Bobby before she told him about the new case that they found in the papers.

Dean and Sam however, beat them to the punch,

"Lydia, Hayley. Take a look at this." then handed them the laptop with the same newspaper that she got from the gas station earlier.

"Want to go check it out?" and the girls nodded. Dean went, started his car then waited for Lydia, Sam and Hayley to get in before they took off. Bobby waved them off as Dean drove the Impala out of Bobby's salvage yard and onto the highway.


	18. The House on the Lake

young woman woke up early, showered, got dressed before she went downstairs. When she got down there, two men were in the kitchen, she greeted the older of the two with a kiss,

"Morning, Daddy." and her father greeted her,

"Morning, sweetheart." then the woman went to the refrigerator to grab something before the other man in the house as he sat on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal stated,

"All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls." then the girl, Soph retaliated back at the man,

"Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home, Will." their father laughed a little at Will and Sophie's little squabble before Will mocked laugh as he drained the milk from his cereal and got off the counter,

"Ha ha ha, sis." followed by his sister's mocked laugh,

"Ha ha." then she proceeded to the door then opened it just as her father yelled,

"Be careful, Sophie." and Sophie reassured him,

"I will." then walked out the door. She walked down to the lake removed her clothes down to her swimsuit then went to stand on the dock. She gazed at the water for a long while before she dived in.

* * *

 

Will, her brother watched her from the kitchen window and his father told him,

"Will don't worry. She's going to be fine. She's a perfect swimmer." and Will agreed then turned his gaze away when she dove into the water off the dock.

* * *

 

Sophie dove into the water, swims around for a while then she came up for air. When she came for air, she felt like she wasn't alone and proceeded to look around. She hoped it was just her family but after she glanced around no one was there. So she shrugged and continued to swim.

She went under the water as she swam before she came back up for air again and again she felt like someone was watching her. She couldn't shake this feeling so she decided to head back to shore. On her way back, something brushed against her legs and she stopped then looked around. No one was around and she continued to swim some more before she felt something again brush against her legs.

She swam even harder after the second brush before she was suddenly grabbed from under water and was brought under. She was under a long time before she burst back up for air. Then whatever grabbed her before grabbed her again and brought her down again. Only this time she didn't come back up. Sophie drowned in the lake she loved all her life.

* * *

 

Her family ran to the lake as soon as they saw her struggling to get out but by the time they made down there. Sophie was gone. Her father dropped to the ground in pain and sadness while her brother called out to her,

"Sophie! Sophie!" then he too collapsed to the ground after she didn't answer. They wanted to into the water but something told them in the back of their minds to not too. Will helped his father back into the house and onto a kitchen chair before he went to the window to look out at the lake. He hoped this was all a dream and that when he woke up his sister would be walking down the stairs giving their father a kiss on the cheek like she always did.

However, Will knew that that wasn't ever going to happened because Sophie was gone and this was no dream.


	19. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin

  
Dean and Sam waited for Lydia and Hayley to come home from their little trip so they could show them the case they might have found. Around midnight, Dean heard the very familiar roar of an engine from Lydia's Impala. He ran to the front door and welcomed her back,

"Lydia, Hayley, so glad you're both safe." and Hayley nodded but didn't do anything else which to Dean was a good thing. Once inside, Bobby and Sam hugged Lydia and Hayley. Lydia started to tell them about a case she may have found, when Dean and Sam beat her to it.

"Lydia, Hayley. Take a look at this." then Sam handed them the laptop as he explained,

"Sophie Carlton, 18, drowned in a lake. Authorities searched the lake bed and found nothing. She was the third victim to drown in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin." Lydia suddenly frowned as she asked,

"Lake Manitoc? You sure?" Sam looked at Dean and they both nodded at her. Lydia looked to her sister before she told them,

"Well, I found a newspaper article at a gas station." pulled it out and handed to Dean and Sam to read, "It read a kid, just a boy, was the only survivor when his father's boat capsizes. His father takes his son to go fishing only the day didn't go as planned as the father drowned when the boat capsized. This was in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin." which caused both brothers to stop reading and look up at Lydia to question,

"Just like ours."

"Yeah, I seems so." Hayley agreed and Sam asked,

"Want to check it out?" and the girls nodded as Dean told them

"Alright, let's go." then went to start his Impala. Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley all said their goodbyes to Bobby and Night then they got into the car. Dean drove her out of the salvage yard and onto the highway as Bobby waved them off.

* * *

 

About four hours into the drive, Dean and Sam had started to argue again since two hours before which the Irving sisters had chosen to ignore this time,

"People don't just disappear, Dean! Other people just stop looking for 'em!" which probed Dean,

"Something you want to say to me?!" and Sam retailitated,

"The trail for Dad! It's getting colder every day!"

"What do you suppose we do?! Hmm?!"

I don't know! Something! Anything!" Sam hollered back at Dean as Lydia whispered to Hayley,

"They should have gone on a road trip like we did. They could have worked out somethings." and her sister snickered but nodded as Dean answered Sam,

"You know what?! I'm sick of this attitude! You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do!" and Sam agreed but was still just as angry,

"Yeah, I know you do. it's just-" only he was cut off as Dean yelled,

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years," then he brought Lydia into the mix, "much more than Lydia, or you! She was gone for five years hunting on her own while you've been off to college, going to pep rallies! I alone remained by his side! Me!" Lydia heard that and she was pissed,

"What?! Just because I was gone longer than you, Dean doesn't mean I wasn't worried for both of you! Don't you dare bring me into this conversation without it turning into a fight!" and that sparked an even bigger argument between the three which Hayley ended after she listened to them for about an hour,

"All right, that's enough!" everyone stopped yelling at each other, "We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there! Okay?!" Sam, Dean and Lydia all reluctantly nodded and the drive became silent. After a while, Sam broke the deafening silence of light breathing because Lydia and Hayley had fallen asleep when he wanted to know,

"How much farther to Lake Manitoc?" and Dean answered,

"Not much more. We'll be there in a couple of hours. I guess you can sleep like they are," pointed to two sisters fast asleep, one in the front leaning against the window and the other leaning on her seatbelt, "until we get there." Sam nods then proceeded to get comfortable as the drive continued.

* * *

 

About five hours later, Dean drove the Impala into the small town of Lake Manitoc but didn't stop. Instead he kept driving until he pulled onto a road that lead to the house of the Carlton's. Lydia and Hayley stretched as they had just woken up while Sam and Dean walked up to the house. The girls just arrived next to the brothers when Dean knocked on the door. A young man opened the door asking,

"Can I help you?" Dean nodded as he asked,

"Yes, are you Will Carlton?" he nodded solemnly as he answered Dean's question,

"Yeah, that's right." Lydia spoke before Dean could go any further questioning the poor guy,

"I'm Agent Joplin and these are Agents Ford, Hamill and Jett." then Dean and Lydia held up their ID's as Dean continued after,

"We're with the US Wildlife Service. We like to ask you some questions about your sister, Sophie?" Will looked at the ID's and nodded then Hayley spoke,

"What exactly happened, Mr. Carlton?"

"Please call me, Will. Mr. Carlton is my father and yeah, I'll tell you. Please follow me." as Will passed the four of them and began to head towards the lake. The group followed after and listened as Will spoke,

"She was about 100 yards out." Dean and the others nodded their heads as he continued,

"That's where she got dragged down." Dean asked him,

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?"

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was safe out there as in her own bathtub." Lydia watched the beautiful still lake as she asked her question,

"Did you hear anything that could indicate she was in trouble?" and Will shook his head.

"No not until I looked out the kitchen window. That's when I noticed her trying to get out. My father and I ran out as fast as we could but by the time we stepped out of the house, she was gone." Sam then asked,

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breached the surface?" and Will shook his head as he answered,

"No, she was really far out there." Hayley looked out at the lake then back at Will before she questioned,

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" and Will looked at her then answered,

"No, never, why? Why? What do you think's out there?" and Lydia for the first time looked at Will straight in the eyes,

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." then walked back to the car followed by Dean and Hayley but not Sam. Sam looked past Will towards the father who was sitting on a bench on the dock and asked which caused the others to stop what they were doing,

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" and Will sighed before he answered,

"Look, if you don't mind… I mean, he didn't see anything. And he's been through a lot. I did and I alone watched my sister dragged down. I only ran out of the house with him because I screamed 'Sophie!' and he heard me." Sam nodded as he understood what this poor man's father is going through at the loss of his daughter and decided to leave him alone for now. Dean and the others got into the Impala and drove back into town. Once in town, Lydia decided,

"Maybe it's best we go to the police station and see what they have there about the recent drownings." Dean looked at her a bit annoyed but agreed as did the others. Dean drove to the police station then parked the car before they all went inside. Once inside, Lydia walked up to the receptionist,

"Excuse me?" a woman answered,

"Yes?" and Lydia continued,

"I'm Agent Joplin," held up her ID, "and these are my partners, Agents Ford, Hamill and Jett. I need to speak with the sheriff." then the receptionist picked up the phone, hit a number and spoke,

"Sheriff Devens," then heard the man question through the phone,

"Yes?" then she continued,

"I got some agents that want to talk to you." just then the sheriff himself opened up his door and questioned the agents,

"How can I help you, Agents?" and Dean spoke first before anyone else could,

"Sheriff Devens? I'm Agent Ford with the Wildlife Services and these are my partners, Joplin, Jett and Hamill. We would like to ask a few questions about the recent drownings?" and Sheriff Devens walked towards the agents as he spoke,

"Now, I'm sorry but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" the sheriff moved a bar so that the brothers and Irving sisters could pass as Sam asked,

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." as they moved into the sheriff's office,

"Like what?" then motioned for them to sit, "Here, sit, please." only there were two seats and Sam took one while Dean took the other leaving the sisters to stand.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here allow me to get two more se-" but was interrupted by Lydia,

"No that's okay. We're fine with standing. Please continue." and the sheriff did,

"There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. Nothing's even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." as Dean agreed,

"Yeah. (laughs) Right." which earned a slightly angry glance from Lydia from his left side as Sheriff Devens continued,

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still," he sat down as he still spoke, "we dragged the entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure. And there was nothing down there." Lydia agreed,

"That's weird, though. I mean, that's… That's the third missing body this year." Devens immediately replied,

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." Dean sympathized,

"I know." then Devens sighed as he leaned back,

"Anyway. All this… It won't be a problem much longer." which prompted Lydia to ask,

"What do you mean?" and that caused the sheriff to look at her strangely before he answered anyway,

"Well, the dam, of course." and that got Dean to agree,

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh… Yeah. Sprung a leak." and Sheriff Devens agreed but not so much so he elaborated,

"It's falling apart. And the feds won't give us the grant to repair it. So, they opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. Won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Lydia and Hayley immediately looked at Dean and Sam with worry in their eyes before Dean told the sheriff,

"Exactly." just then there was a knock on the door before a young woman appeared asking,

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Dean moved to stand up followed by Sam as she continued,

"I can come back later." but before she could go the sheriff announced,

"Agents, this is my daughter, Andrea." and Dean extended his hand to her as he told her,

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." then took her hand and shook it as Andrea greeted him back,

"Pleasure. Andrea Barr. Hi." Dean was mesmerized by her as he told her,

"Hi." which earned him a slap from Lydia while Sam and Hayley glared at him. Dean rubbed his head as he turned towards Lydia while silently mouthing,

'What the hell, Lydia?' and all he got was a shrug from her before she turned away from him and ignored him. Then he returned to look at the sheriff's daughter and the sheriff himself.

"They're from the Wildlife Service, about the lake." and Andrea was slightly shocked as she only said,

"Oh." Suddenly, a young boy only about eight or seven walked in behind Andrea and Dean immediately took a liking to him,

"Oh, well, hey there. What's your name?" but instead of answering Dean's question, he walked right back out followed by Andrea.

"His name is Lucas." Lydia and Hayley felt their heart's break at the sight of the boy as well as Dean and Sam as they watch him color with Andrea. Lydia asked as she continued to watch while Dean and Sam turned back to the sheriff,

"Is he okay?"

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Sheriff Devens told them as he walked around his desk to the door as he told the agents,

"Well... if there's anything else I can do you, please let me know."

"Thanks." Sam told him as they pass him out the door and out into the main room but turned back as Dean asked,

"You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" and looked right at Andrea as he spoke which earned him this time a glare from Lydia then a sigh as she walked out the door. Hayley followed soon after to check on her sister to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid. Andrea gladly answered Dean's question,

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner, it's about two blocks south."

"Two…? Would you mind showing us?" Andrea chuckles a little as she asked,

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" and Dean immediately replied with,

"Not if it's any trouble." She thinks about it before she answered him,

"I'm heading that way anyway." then she turned to her father, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3." then back down to Lucas, "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" as she kissed his head as he colored. Then she lead Dean and Sam out the door as Dean waved goodbye while Sam told him,

"Thanks again."

* * *

 

Lydia walked out the door angry and sad but mostly angry. She almost screamed out loud but didn't. Instead, she punched the wall of the police station twice which cause her hand to bleed but she didn't feel it. then she sat on the street thinking,

 _(I hate this! Why does this affect me so much? All he's doing is flirting with her but she won't go for him because she's married... Right? I wish he would just stop and look at me the way he looks at every woman he meets.)_ then she plopped her head down on her knees as she continued,

_(No, I know the reason. It's because I love him but I can't have him. I bet he doesn't even love me.)_

"(Sigh)" then her sister gently touched her shoulder as she kneeled down in front of her and said,

"I know." before Lydia grabbed her into a hug and cried.


	20. Anger, Research, Drownings, Oh My

Sam, Dean and Andrea walked out of the police station talking, not even noticing the Irving sister's huddled together on the sidewalk.

"So, cute kid." Dean told Andrea as they walked down the street while Sam fell behind Dean, the sisters got up and began to walk behind them.

"Thanks." Andrea said without looking at him. A silence fell upon the group as they continued to walk. Lydia bitterly whispered to no one but Hayley heard it,

"Maybe you should just go out with her! Or maybe you should marry her!" Hayley whispered to Lydia after she thought Lydia was done,

"Hey cool it. Everything is going to okay, okay?" Lydia didn't say anything but Hayley could tell she understood. That is until Hayley saw tears on her sister's face and she grabbed her into a tight embrace just as Dean spoke again,

"Kids are the best, huh?" Andrea looked behind her at Dean but didn't answer him and eventually they made to the Lakefront Motel. Andrea pointed to the motel as she told them,

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Sam passed her and his brother as he thanked her and Andrea addressed Dean,

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your to a decent pickup line." then turned and walked as she called over her shoulder,

"Enjoy your stay!" Hayley lead Lydia inside as they heard Sam ask,

"'Kids are the best'?"

* * *

 

The Irving sisters walked over towards some seats and Hayley placed her sister down in one as she went back for Sam and Dean. She walked out just as Sam was walking in and they nearly collided with each other.

"Whoa! Careful there. Are you okay, Hayley?" and Hayley told him,

"Yeah, I'm fine." then she walked back in with Sam close behind followed by Dean.

* * *

 

As the sisters went inside, Sam questioned Dean,

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." and Dean looked at his brother like he was nuts as he shot back,

"I love kids." then Sam calmly and yet demanded of his brother,

"Name three children that you even know." and Dean immediately began to think. Sam had enough and scoffed as he waved his hand. Sam turned and walked towards the motel just as Dean yelled,

"I'm thinking!" then he caught up just as Sam held Hayley in his arms as he asked her,

"Are you okay, Hayley?" and she answered him as they steadied themselves,

"Yeah, I'm fine." then once steadied Hayley walked back inside and the brothers followed. Dean walked up to the front desk lady and ordered two rooms. Once the rooms were paid for and the front desk lady handed Dean the keys for both rooms, Hayley walked up and snached her key from Dean's hand.

"Whoa, Hayley! What's gotten into you?" however, she ignored him as she lead Lydia, who Dean finally noticed since entering the motel, to their room. Dean handed Sam their key as he went to get the Impala and bring it closer to the motel. Once Sam was alone, he walked to Dean's and his room before he went to Hayley and Lydia's room since he knew that Dean would order the two rooms close to each other. That and he saw the room number on the key before Hayley snached it from Dean. Sam knocked on the door and Hayley opened it as she asked,

"What do you want, Sam?" and Sam thought he heard crying in the background as she asked that but instead told her,

"Dean's bringing the car around. Come and get your stuff whenever you're ready." and she nodded before she slammed the door in Sam's face. Just then, Sam heard the roar of the Impala pull up and he went out to greet his brother. Sam walked up to Dean then the two of them went to trunk to grab their things. As Sam and Dean were grabbing their Hayley walked up and grabbed Lydia's and her bags then walked back inside.

Dean looked to Sam for some answers but Sam only shrugged him off because he wasn't ready to tell Dean about the crying he thought he heard. Once they were settled inside their room, Sam opened up his laptop and began searching about people who drowned in Lake Manitoc as Dean went through his clothing. Sam announced to Dean once he was sure he found something,

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." and Dean asked,

"And before that?" Sam searched some more and found something,

"Uh, yeah. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Dean finally found one of things he was looking for and threw it on the bed just as he asked,

"So, what? We got a lake monster on binge?" and Sam just told him,

"This whole lake monster theory, it… It just bugs me." then Dean walked over to him as he questioned,

"Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain. There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts. But here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." as Sam scrolled through the names of all the deaths, Dean spotted one name,

"Wait. 'Barr.' Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" and Sam read out a little what was on the screen,

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." then clicked on the name and an article popped up with a picture of Lucas and an officer.

"Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband. Lucas's father." Dean stood up as Sam read,

"Apparently, he took Lucas out fishing. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drown. Two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." then Dean sadly announced to Sam,

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Then Dean grabbed his jacket and the keys just as Sam turned away from the computer,

"Where are you going?" and Dean answered him,

"Well it's almost two. Thought I might get some gas and then get some food before I head to the park to check on Andrea and Lucas." Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket as he walked out the door as he told him,

"Well what are you waiting for let's go." then got to the car just as Dean walked out of the room and locked it.

"What about the girls? Do you think we should bring them along?" Dean asked as he looked to the Irving sister's door and Sam shook his head,

"No, let them rest. Let's ask them later after we are done talking to Andrea." then proceeded to get into the car. Dean followed after one last look at the room where Lydia and Hayley were then drove away. After getting gas and food, it was after 3, Dean drove to the park and parked the Impala. Dean and Sam walked up to Andrea where she was sitting and Sam asked,

"Can we join you?" Andrea looked up and saw Sam and Dean standing there but she told them,

"I'm here with my son." Dean turned towards the playground and saw Lucas coloring on a bench,

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" then walked over to him. Andrea sighed as she told Sam,

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not going work on me." Sam sat down and reassured her,

"I don't think that's what this is about."

* * *

 

Dean walked over and kneeled next to the bench Lucas was drawing on,

"How's it going?" he then noticed the army men all around the bench and Dean picked one of them up as he told Lucas,

"Oh, I used to love these things." then began to imitate guns and explosions, "Wah!" then tossed the army man onto the bench before he asked,

"So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." Dean saw some of the drawings and leafed through them before he complimented him,

"Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while? I'm not so bad myself. Heh." then grabbed a crayon and a piece of paper before he sat down. Dean began to draw as he continued,

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't wanna talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something." then Dean paused as he thought what to say next but instead told him,

"Anyway… Or maybe you don't think anyone will… Will listen to you, or, uh… or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You can draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake. Okay. No problem. This is for you." then show Lucas the picture of stick figures and began to point to each one as he spoke,

"This is my family. That's my dad, and that's… That's my mom. That's my geek brother. That's my other dad, and… Mom. And those are my sisters Lydia and Hayley. And that's me. My family, you see, aren't really my family." then pointed to Lydia and her family,

"This family is very good friends to my family but we, my brother and I consider them, my family as well." then set the paper down and stood up,

"All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." Dean walked away back to his brother and Andrea as Lucas picked up the drawing.

* * *

 

Dean arrived just as Andrea answered Sam's question,

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." and Dean sympathized,

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Andrea nodded as Sam asked the question,

"What are the doctors saying?" Andrea sighed and thought about what she remembered from the time of the accident,

"Oh, that's it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Sam nodded as he stated,

"That can't be easy, for either of you." She stared out at Lucas for a second as she told them,

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just… when I think about what Lucas went through… What he saw…" Dean looked to Sam then back at Andrea,

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

Lucas got up and walked away from the bench. He made his way to the group standing around another bench. He was holding a picture for Dean.

Andrea nodded but sighed as she continued,

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there, drawing those pictures, playing with those Army men. I just wish…" just then Lucas walked up and she noticed him as did Sam and Dean.

"Hey, sweetie." then Lucas handed Dean a picture with a house on it and Dean takes it then thanks him,

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Lucas made his way back to the bench and went back to coloring. Andrea and Sam look at Dean as he held that picture before he told Andrea thanks for her time then he left followed by Sam.

* * *

 

Bill Carlton is sitting in his chair not really watching the movie that was on when his son, Will approached him,

"Hey, Dad? You... you should probably eat something." Bill didn't do anything but continued to stare at the TV and Will moved to the kitchen,

"I'll gonna make some dinner, okay?" Bill turned his head away in sadness as he continued to ignore his son. Will walked into the kitchen grabbed some fish, turned on the water as he began to chop it up. Suddenly, the water turned brown, Will noticed so he turned off the water and water began to fill up the sink. He rolled up his sleeve to get the plug and drain the water.

Once the plug was up and out of the water, Will thought that should do it but the water still wouldn't drain. So he stuck his arm back into the water to feel if something might be stuck in the drain but instead something grabbed him. Whatever grabbed him, quickly pulled his head into the water and held him there.

Will tried to lift his head out of the water by grabbing the top of the sink but whatever had him had him good. This thing waited until he stopped thrashing around before it released him and left. Will drown in the sink and the water drained away.


	21. The Truth

Sam and Dean drove back to the motel before they decided to go anywhere else and waited as they looked at the picture gave them.

"Do you think we should ask Lydia and Hayley for their opinions?" Sam questioned as he sat down onto his bed while Dean continued to unpack his clothes.

"No, not yet. Let them rest a bit more as we research this more." Just then Lydia and Hayley came bursting through the door.

"Whoa, Lydia, Hayley what's going on?" and the girls turned their slightly angry and worried face towards the brothers. They demanded while out of breath,

"W-We w-were j-just go-going for a run when we ran past the Carlton's house. Th-There was an ambulance. Will... Will Carlton is dead. You mind telling us what going on?" the brothers stared at them in shock before Dean asked,

"He drown?" and the girls nodded their heads.

"Yeah, apparently, in the kitchen sink." Dean looked to Sam as he questioned him,

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Then Lydia put her hand in front of Dean and waved it back and forth,

"Ah, hello? You guys still haven't told us what going on?" Sam and Dean looked to the Irving sisters before back at each other and nodded. The brothers began to explain what happened after their little visit to the police station.

"Well we came here that much you remember but what you don't know is Sam and I went to see Andrea when she and Lucas were at the park." at the very name Lydia stiffened but still listened as Sam finished,

"So I talked to Andrea while Dean went to talk to Lucas. He didn't give Dean anything when he was there but after Dean came to us, we talked about her husband, Chris."

"Cris?"

"Oh right, before we went out to see Andrea, Sam and I learned that Andrea's husband Christopher Barr, drown while fishing with his son." then it hit the girls where the name seemed so familiar.

"The newspaper I found at the gas station had Chris's death in it. So what else happened?" Dean continued,

"So like I said, Chris drown which we knew before hand but we didn't put it together with Andrea and Lucas until we looked at the newspaper article online because you had the paper and we didn't want to bother you. Anyway, so after I joined Sam and Andrea's conversation, Lucas walked and handed me this." took out a picture of the Carlton house and gave to Lydia who gave to Hayley.

"Now what? If we're not dealing with a creature then what?" Lydia asked as she sat down on the bed opposite of Sam and Dean.

"I don't know. Water Wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water." Dean took a few seconds before he realized,

"Water that comes from the same source." Sam, Lydia and Hayley all realized it too as they spoke in unison,

"The lake." and Dean agreed,

"Yeah." Lydia and Hayley stared at the brothers as they thought about what this thing is as Sam told the group,

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Lydia told them as she stood up and walked towards the door followed by Hayley. Dean looked at them before he stood up as well.

"This gonna happen again soon." then sat down in a chair to get his boots on as HAyley announced,

"And we knew one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Dean looked back at her as he finished getting ready before he agreed,

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Lydia opened the door and was about to walk out when she stopped and told them,

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." then shut the door behind her. Hayley followed soon after and they both got into the Impala just as Sam and Dean walked out of their motel room. Dena climbed in the front while Sam in the back, started her up and drove down the road to the Carlton's.

* * *

 

Dean pulled the Impala into the driveway, parked then shut her off as Lydia, Sam and Hayley all got out of the car and began to look around. Finally, Lydia noticed Bill down on the dock and motioned for the others to follow. Lydia questioned as she walked up behind the poor man,

"Mr. Carlton?" Bill looked up at the four people standing there before he turned his gaze back to the lake. Sam came up to him and asked as gently as he could,

"Look I know this must be extremely hard but we'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Bill made no attempt to answer or give any sign that he didn't care but Dean tried to tell him,

"We're from the, the Department-" but he was interrupted by Bill himself,

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Hayley looked at him before she came closer as she stated,

"I understand but just a little bit then we're gone." and once again Bill made no attempt to answer her as Sam spoke up,

"Your son said he saw something in the lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death… We think there might be a connection to you or your family." Lydia looked at Sam before she whisper yelled,

"Sam!" But Bill did answer though not in the way anyone liked in a sad and broken voice,

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please." Sam, Dean, Lydia and Hayley walk back to the car and when they were far enough away, Lydia yelled at Sam,

"Way to go, Sam! Now we can't talked to him because you had to ask the hardest questions first! Do you know how hard it is to lose a child?! Much less two?!" then got in the car leaving Dean, Sam and Hayley to think about what she had said. Hayley didn't think much of it because she knew Lydia's anger wasn't at her but at the two brothers. Sam turned to Dean and Hayley as he asked,

"So now what?" Hayley shrugged as she climbed into the car but before Dean could answer, Lydia came out of the car as she questioned,

"Dean could you hand me the picture from Lucas." Dean fished out the picture and Lydia snatched it from his hand. She held up the picture to the Carlton's house as she asked,

"Look familiar?" the brothers walked over by her as they looked at the picture in Lydia's hands and the Carlton's house.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean told them as he walked back to the car and got in. Lydia and Sam joined him as he started up the car and pulled out of there.

* * *

 

Dean drove around until he arrived at Sheriff Deven's house and parked in front it before everyone got out. Dean walked up to the door with Lydia right behind him before he began to knock. Andrea answered,

"Dean, Sam, uh… I'm sorry I never caught your names." Lydia forced herself not to roll her eyes as she answered,

"Lydia and Hayley." pointed to herself first then to her sister. Andrea nodded before she turned her eyes to Dean when he asked,

"Mind if we come in?"

"No, not at all." and let the group in before she shut the door. Lydia turned to Andrea and asked,

"Could we please see Lucas?" Andrea shook her head but answered Lydia's question anyway,

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Dean then spoke,

"I just need to talk to him. Just for a few minutes." that seemed to do the trick which pissed Lydia off again but she didn't show it.

"He won't say anything. What good's it going to do?" Sam spoke up for the first time since they arrived at the house,

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." however, Andrea didn't think so. She told them,

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Dean and Lydia, reluctantly didn't believe her at all so he asked her,

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on out here, let us talk to your son." Andrea sighed and lend them up the stairs to Lucas's room. Lydia and Dean walk into the room and crouched down to him,

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me? This is my friend, Lydia." Lydia kneeled down next to Lucas as he continued to draw.

"Hi Lucas. What's you drawing there?" as she looked at the paper and Dean gazed over the two new pictures of a red bicycle.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Dean looked to Lydia when Lucas continued to draw and ignore them. Lydia pulled out the picture again and placed it on his drawing as Dean questioned gently,

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for us." but Lucas didn't, he just kept drawing until Lydia tried her luck with him,

"You're scared. It's okay. We understand. See, when we were your age, I saw something real bad happen to our moms, and we were scared, too. We didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, our moms… we know they wanted us to brave. We think about that every day. And we do our best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too."

Lucas dropped the crayon he was using to look up at Dean and Lydia before he grabbed another picture from the pile with a white church, a yellow house and a boy with a red bicycle. Dean smiled as he took the drawing,

"Thanks, Lucas." then got up from the floor and walked out the bedroom door with Sam, Andrea and Hayley in tow. Lydia however, smiled sadly before she touched Lucas on the shoulder as kind gesture and Lucas looked up at her. He smiled at her a little before he went back to walked down the stairs and heard Dean talking,

"Thank you Andrea. We will get to the bottom of this." then Dean looked up at Lydia as she stepped down from the last step,

"Ready?" and she nodded. Dean, Hayley and Sam walked out the door and got into the Impala. Lydia did something she never thought she do. She hugged Andrea and told her,

"Everything's going to be okay, okay?" then smiled a little at her before Lydia walked out the door, got into the Impala and Dean drove away.

* * *

 

Lydia stared at the picture in hands before she gave it to Sam and turned her head to the window to watch the trees go by. Dean told them,

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Sam spoke up after he looked at the picture for awhile,

"There are cases… Going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam handed it to Hayley and she looked at it for awhile. Lydia then asked as she continued to stare out the window,

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into in somehow?" Lydia turned back to the others as she finished. Dean looked at her as Sam spoke,

"I don't know." Dean looked at the rear view mirror at Sam as he stated,

"It's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if any of you have a better lead, please." Hayley, Sam and Lydia shook their heads and Dean nodded as he gunned the Impala down the road. After a few miles, Sam stated,

"All right, we got a house to find." Hayley looked at the house in the drawing as she spoke,

"The only problem is… there's got to be about thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Sam took the picture from Hayley and asked her as well as told the others,

"See this church? I bet there less than a thousand of those around here." and Dean decided to tease his little brother by making fun of him a little,

"Oh, College Boy thinks he so smart." then silence descended upon the car ride as Sam and Hayley searched for the house and church in the picture while Lydia again watched the trees. After an hour of driving, Sam finally announced,

"All right I think I found it." then handed the address to Lydia for her to give directions to the house. It took Dean a while but he finally found the church so he pulled over and they all walked towards the church. Dean pulled out the picture and compared it to the church just in case they were wrong but the drawing wasn't. Lydia hit Dean on the shoulder when she saw across the street a yellow house and they thought what the hell.

Dean and the others walked up to the house and knock on the door. An elderly woman answered the door,

"How may I help you young folks?" Lydia walked forward and asked her,

"May we come in? We like to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you." she nodded and let them in. Dean spoke up,

"Well we're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a… A blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Suddenly, the elderly woman looked down and sad as she answered Dean,

"No sir. Not for a very long time." She lead them into a kids room and stopped to look at a picture of a young boy.

"Peter's be gone for 35 years now. (sighs) The police never… I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Sam noticed a bunch of army men on the table and hits Dean to get him to notice as well.

"Losing him… you know, it's… it's worse than dying." Dean looked at them before he looked back at Sam. Lydia walked towards the old woman and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Dean asked,

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Peter's mother answered sadly as she remembered the pain of losing her son again,

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never show up." Lydia felt sorry for her loss and helped her out of the room with Hayley's help.

"Come on, ma'am. Let's get you something to drink." After the girls left, Sam and Dean began to search the room. As he was glancing around, he noticed a picture on the mirror of two young boys and he took it off. He read on the back,

"'Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970.'"

* * *

 

Bill Carlton was sitting on the bench when he just couldn't handle anything anymore so he started to talk to the lake,

"You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want." then got up and went to get his boat.

* * *

 

After they thanked Mrs. Sweeney, the group left the house and got back into the Impala and began the long drive back to Bill Carlton's. Sam spoke up,

"Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Lydia and Hayley agreed as Dean voiced what they were all feeling,

"Yeah. Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Hayley put in her two sense,

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Lydia then asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's minds,

"So what if Bill did something to Peter? What if he killed him?" Sam, Dean and Hayley all nodded as Dean told them,

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." then Dean floored the gas peddle and made it there in record time. They all get out of the Impala and began to approach the house. Lydia and Hayley glanced around as Sam yelled,

"Mr. Carlton?" Just then, an engine roared and Lydia hit Dean in shoulder as they made their way to the lake from behind the Carlton house down to the dock. They all yelled out to him,

"Mr. Carlton!" followed by Dean as the group stopped at the edge,

"You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Then Sam tried his luck in getting Bill Carlton to come back,

"Mr. Carlton!" However, he ignored them and kept on driving out into the middle of the lake. Suddenly, the water rised up and hit the boat hard which caused Bill Carlton to fall into the water with the boat landing on top of him and disappear forever.

* * *

 

"Why?! Why didn't he listen to us?!" Lydia yelled as they were making their way back to the Impala so they could get back into town and head to the police station. The others just shook their heads as they opened the doors, climbed in and drove back into town.


	22. My Hero

Once Dean was back in town, parked and walked up to Sheriff Devens just as he was about to get in his car.

"Sheriff Devens! Hold up!" the sheriff stopped what he was doing and turned to see Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley, the four 'agents' as they had told him.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Lydia was the first to speak,

"Bill Carlton is dead." that caused the sheriff to freeze and he asked,

"What? Dead?" then Dean butted in before Lydia could finish what she wanted to tell the man,

"Look all we need is a few minutes of your time. We'll tell you everything we saw." and Jake Devens nodded before he got a 911 call out at the Carlton's.

"You all wait here. I'll be right back." then Jake left them and headed to the neighbor who saw Bill going out in his boat.

Dean and Lydia leaned on Baby while Sam and Hayley paced back and forth as they all waited for Sheriff Jake Devens to return. About five minutes later, the sheriff pulled back into the parking lot, got out and waved them to follow. Sam, Dean, Lydia and Hayley walked into the station first followed by the sheriff and Andrea was sitting there with Lucas.

"Sam, Dean, Lydia, Hayley, I- I didn't expect to see you here." She told them as she set down some food her father. The sheriff passed the group as he made his way over to his office as he questioned,

"So now you're on a first-name basis? What are you doing here?" as he passed her and Lucas who was rocking back and forth while Andrea answered,

"I brought you dinner."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time." Her father told her as he walked to his office to unlock it. Andrea looked to the group before she questioned,

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" after she heard about Bill's death on the radio. Jake finally unlock his office door then motioned for Dean, Sam, Lydia and Hayley all to enter as he told her honestly,

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is." Dean and Lydia looked down at a very frightened Lucas as Jake continued,

"But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Suddenly, Lucas looked up at Dean and Lydia then rushed to them, grabbed both of their hands and began to pull them towards him urgently.

"Lucas, hey, what is it? Lucas." Dean questioned worriedly as he continued to pull on him and Lydia. So Lydia tried her luck,

"Lucas, it's alright." But before they could do anymore Andrea grabbed her son and lead him away as the sheriff signaled for them to enter his office. Lucas kept in glancing back in worry at Lydia and Dean which they watched him leave. Jake placed his jacket on the back of his chair before he bombarded the Irving's and Winchester's with questions,

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see… something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill… who is a very good swimmer, by the way… into the drink, and you never see him again?" Dean looked at everyone in the room before stated,

"Yeah. That about sums it up." and Jake retaliated,

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I already sonar-swept that entire lake and what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service." Lydia glanced at Hayley then at Dean in worry as Sam and him looked at Jake with a 'are you kidding me' type of face as Jake continued,

"That's right. I checked. The Department's never of you all." Dean glanced at everyone in the room and he pointed to them as told the sheriff,

"See now… Now, we can explain that…" but was interrupted by the sheriff,

"Enough." Lydia sighed in defeat and was about to hit Dean on the head when the sheriff continued,

"Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So… We have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day. You get into your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." he practically yelled at them as he pointed a finger as well. Sam answered what everyone wanted,

"Door number two sounds good." The sheriff was glad they chose the second option as he agreed,

"That's the one I'd pick." Dean and Sam stood up followed by Hayley and Lydia out the door where Lydia finally hit Dean across the head.

"Way to go! Now we are in even bigger trouble!" Dean rubbed his head as he stared at the ground before he sighed and climbed into his beloved car. Lydia, Hayley and Sam followed soon after and Dean started her up and drove out of Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin.

* * *

 

Night had fallen and Lucas was in his room drawing another picture when his mom walked in,

"Baby. What are you doing up?" she went to him and helped him back into bed,

"Come on, let's go to bed." then tucked him in and left to take a bath.

* * *

 

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop as the light was red and he sat there in the intersection waiting for the light to turn green. Dean thought about how scared Lucas was and that something in the pit of stomach was telling him to go back. The light turned green and Dean didn't even notice until Sam spoke up,

"Green." too far in his thoughts that he barely heard Sam so he questioned as he continued to stare out at nothing,

"What?" Sam repeated what he said as Lydia turned to him with worry in her eyes.

"Light's green." Dean drove forward but turned right instead heading back into town, back to Lucas and Lydia looked to Dean feeling better knowing what his plans were.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam pointed out as Dean made the turn and all he told was,

"I know." then drove back to town like a madman.

* * *

 

Andrea walked into her bathroom after she put Lucas back to bed, she grabbed the plug and plugged the drain. She then started the water as she got ready for a tub she so desperately needed.

* * *

 

"You know? Then why are we heading back to town. The sheriff said we leave or we'll end up in jail." and Dean answered him immediately,

"I know what the sheriff said but I can't shake this feeling." Sam kept at it, trying to tell his brother that the case is done,

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Sam as he answered him

"I'm not so sure. I told I have this feeling." Hayley tried her luck in convincing Dean to turn around and go back,

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got it's revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Dean then questioned Hayley and Sam,

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Sam understood what his brother was saying but that still didn't mean anything because the job was done but he had to ask,

"But why would you think that?" Both Dean and Lydia answered that question in unison,

"Because Lucas was really scared." Sam and Hayley stared at them in disbelief before they questioned also in unison,

"That's what this is about?" Lydia turned towards them as she told them,

"We just don't want to leave this town until we know the kid's okay." then turned back around to the front as Dean continued to drive. Sam and Hayley questioned in slight horror to their older siblings,

"Who are you? And what have you done with Lydia and Dean?" they both glanced at their two younger siblings,

"Shut up." then pulled into town but didn't stop as they continued to Andrea's house.

* * *

 

Andrea waited until the water was the perfect height before she took off her robe and stepped in. She sat down into the nice warm water, grabbed a washcloth and closed her eyes. As she was scrubbing herself, the water began to turn brown. Suddenly, a young boy's voice whispered to her,

"Come play with me. Come play with me. Come play with me." Then she screamed when something grabbed and tried to pull her under, so she tried to get out.

* * *

 

Lucas, who wasn't asleep like his mother had told to got out of bed and went to the bathroom door just as his mother began to scream, so he began to pound on the door.

Back in the bathroom, Andrea managed to get her head above the water but whatever had her, pulled her back under as Lucas continued to pound on the door.

* * *

 

Dean pulled into the driveway of Andrea's house and parked before he and Lydia climbed out and headed towards the door with the others not far behind. Sam asked as Dean rang the doorbell,

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, guys." Just then Lucas opened the door clearly afraid and grabbed both Dean and Lydia as Dean worriedly spoke,

"Lucas? Lucas!" then they all followed him up the stairs. When they reach the top, water could be clearly seen on the floor and Lucas run up to the bathroom door and began to pound on it again. Dean immediately understood what Lucas was trying to do, so he moved him to Lydia and kicked the door down in one blow. They see the tub full of water but no Andrea so Lydia and Hayley held onto Lucas as Dean and Sam rushed in, stuck their arms into the water and began to pull Andrea out of the tub.

Using all they had Dan and Sam finally managed to get Andrea out of the tub and onto the floor. Hayley rushed in next to grab a towel and drain the water as best she could. Dean let go of Andrea, went to Lucas and took him downstairs while Lydia and Hayley helped Andrea back into her room. Sam went down and joined his brother with Lucas as they waited for the girls to come back.

About an hour later, Lydia, Andrea and Hayley walked downstairs and they lead her to the couch in the living room. Once she was settled, Lydia walked into the kitchen followed by Hayley clearly worried.

"I'm worried about her." Lydia whispered to her sister as they stared at Andrea and Hayley nodded her head in agreement,

"I know. All we can do is find Peter's bones and burn them." Lydia smiled sadly at her sister before they heard Sam,

"Can you tell me?" and joined them in the living room as Andrea answered,

"No." Lydia whispered to Hayley,

"Stay here. I'm going to find Dean." then left the room.

* * *

 

Lydia found Dean in another room looking through notebooks on bookshelves. Dean turned when he heard the door shut and turned around to Lydia.

"Need any help?" she asked when Dean noticed her and he nodded. She came in and began to help Dean look through old notebooks.

* * *

 

Sam spoke up when Andrea went quiet and he signaled Hayley to come sit with her as he asked,

"Try me. What happened?" Andrea looked at Sam then she sighed as she told them,

"It doesn't make any sense." then she started to cry and Hayley gripped her arm in a kind gesture as she continued on, "I'm going crazy." then put her face in her hands and Hayley rubbed her arm as Sam reassured her,

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything." Andrea nodded and smiled at Hayley for what she was doing to help her feel better,

"I heard...I... I thought I heard, um… There was this voice." Hayley questioned her as she continued to rub up and down her arm,

"What did it say?"

"It said… it said 'Come play with me.' What's happening?" and began to cry as Sam and Hayley try to calm her down.

* * *

 

Lydia grabbed a scrapbook and called Dean over after she looked through it a bit,

"Dean. Take a look at this." Dean walked over to her and also began to look at this scrapbook when he found a picture of many young boys in uniforms. Dean shuts the book then he took off back into the living room where Andrea, Sam and Hayley were with Lydia right on his tail.

* * *

 

Suddenly, Dean appeared and he placed a book onto the table in front of Andrea as he asked,

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Andrea leaned forward and looked at them for while but she didn't recognize anybody but her dad.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except my dad right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures." she told them as she pointed to her dad in the photo, who happened to be next to Peter Sweeney. Dean looked to Sam, Hayley and Lydia as they all made the connection ut Dean spoke,

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Lydia almost smacked herself for Dean's conclusion but luckily for him, Sam fixed that,

"Bill and the sheriff… They were both involved with Peter." Just then Lucas showed up as Andrea probed,

"What about Chris? My dad? Wha-? What are you talking about?" Dean and Lydia noticed and Dean spoke,

"Lucas?" which caused everyone else to notice him as well. Dean continued,

"Lucas, what is it?" Lucas opened the door, began to walk towards something outside and everyone followed after him.

"Lucas? Honey?" Andrea tried as he lead them a little ways away from the house until he stopped on top of some moss and he looked up at Dan and Lydia. Lydia spoke to Andrea,

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" and she nodded before she went and grabbed Lucas and pulled him towards the house.

* * *

 

Sam and Hayley run to the Impala to get some shovels then returned only moments later. Dean took one shovel and began to dig while Sam held onto the other one and helped. Eventually, with switching a few times, Sam finally hit something and everyone digs with their hands until Dean pulled up a rusted, old, red bike.

"Peter's bike." Hayley observed before another voice spoke up along with a gun being cocked,

"Who are you?" Lydia, Hayley, Dean and Sam all turned around to see the sheriff standing there with a gun pointed at them. Lydia raised her hands a little as she told him,

"Put the gun down, Jake." Jake looked at the ground then back up at them as he questioned,

"How did you know that was there?" Dean questioned him right back instead of answering,

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter? Drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't hide the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Jake pointed the gun at Dean as he got angrier at them.

* * *

 

Andrea managed to make to the house and she locked the front door. She took Lucas into the living room before she noticed her father outside with a gun pointing it at Sam, Dean, Lydia and Hayley. She slightly ordered Lucas,

"Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out." Lucas ran off as Andrea ran outside straight to where her father and the others were.

* * *

 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake denied as he continued to point the gun and Dean spoke up again,

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what I'm talking about." Andrea ran up to them as she yelled,

"Dad!" Dean didn't pay any attention to her as he continued,

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Lydia walked up to Dean and put her two sense in,

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies to God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Jake looked at them skeptically as he asked,

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Sam answered that question easy,

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane." Hayley had enough of this situation and she almost screamed out at Jake,

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them and burn them into dust. So quit your stupidity and listen!" Dean joined her conversation,

"Now, tell us you buried Peter somewhere. Tell us you didn't just let him go into the lake." Jake continued to stare at them but he began to feel guilty as they spoke to he about what happened to Peter.

* * *

 

Unknown to them all, Lucas had not listened to his mother and was outside near the house watching what was happening. A young boy's voice sounded through the air,

"Come play with me." and Lucas followed the voice.

* * *

 

Andrea looked to her dad for any reassurance that what they were saying wasn't true and she asked him,

"Dad, is any of this true?" and Jake immediately replied to her question,

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Andrea tried again this time, she told him about what happened to her,

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake slowly does as Andrea continued,

"Look me in the eye and tell me you… you didn't kill anyone." However, Jake looked away and that caused Andrea to nearly cry,

"Oh my God." Jake finally decided to tell them what happened to Peter the day he drowned in the lake.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under for too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Lydia and Hayley shook their heads, and shut their eyes in sadness as they turned away from them as Dean looked at Sam.

"Oh, Andrea, we were just kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." Dean about had enough as well and told them,

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Lydia opened her eyes just as Dean spoke and saw Lucas down by the dock and she hit Hayley in the shoulder to get her attention. Just them Lucas is grabbed by the hand and dragged under. Lydia and Hayley scream as they took off after him,

"Lucas!" that caused the others to notice and take off after Lydia and Hayley. The Irving sisters were the first ones to arrive and they dove in immediately. They swam after Lucas, who was being dragged further and further down and they grabbed him and held on.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean made it a few seconds after the girls and dove in after them. Andrea screamed,

"Lucas!" and began to take off her jacket but Sam, who had popped up stopped her by telling her,

"Andrea, stay there! We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" then he dove under again. Dean came up followed by Sam and he asked,

"Sam?" he shook his head and Dean dove back under.

* * *

 

Lydia and Hayley were running out of air but they had to get Lucas out of Peter's clutches so they used all of their strength combined to try and rip Lucas from him. It took a few tries but they finally managed to get him free and swim him up to a waiting Dean, who took him up for air but the sister's felt something latch onto them.

Suddenly, they were dragged down and Lydia noticed her sister somehow got unconscious until she realized Peter had her mouth open as he pulled them down.

* * *

 

Dean resurfaced with an unconscious Lucas in his arms and swam towards Sam, who had made it to shore and was now on the dock.

"Here take him." Dean wheezed for he had swallowed some lake water and then Sam noticed Lydia and Hayley haven't surfaced yet.

"Dean, where's Lydia and Hayley?" Dean looked around before turned fearful eyes back to Sam,

"I swear they were right behind me!" then dove back into the water with Sam right behind. Jake had watch Dean save his grandson but now two of theirs were in trouble as they came back up empty handed.

"You find them?!" Dean yelled at Sam and Sam shook his head sadly and Dean dove back under.

* * *

 

Lydia was about to faint from being deprived of oxygen as she pleaded with Peter silently to let her sister go and he could take her. Somehow, Peter understood and let Hayley go and she began to float to the top. She silently thanked him as she fell into the blackness.

* * *

 

Dean swam around until he found Hayley but no Lydia and that worried him. However, he didn't waste any time to get to the surface and when he got there, Sam yelled,

"Dean!" then swam to him as he took Hayley from Dean then Sam nodded and Dean dove back in. Sam took Hayley to the shoreline and Andrea and Lucas ran over to them as he began to do CPR on Hayley to get her to breathe. Jake took off his jacket and began to wade into the water as he spoke to Peter,

"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so… I'm so sorry. But don't take it out on that girl. Please take me. Just let it be over." Peter showed up just as Andrea saw her father in the water,

"Daddy! No!"

* * *

 

Peter heard Jake as he spoke though it wasn't all of it as he continued to hold Lydia under,

"... I'm sorry. I'm so… I'm so sorry. Bit don't take it out on that girl. Please take me. Just let it be over." and he let Lydia go as he went and took Jake Devens into the lake never to be seen again.

* * *

 

Sam continued CPR as he watched Jake get taken down under. Andrea screamed,

"No! Daddy! Daddy!" finally Hayley spit up some water and he turned her on her side to help her get the rest of the water. Hayley weakly and raspy asked,

"Where's Lydia?" but before Sam could answer, Dean resurfaced with her in his arms and he ran out of the water as he yelled,

"Lydia! Lydia, can you hear me?! Oh God!" then tilted her head up and blew into her mouth then pounded on her chest then blew into her.

"Come on, Lydia! Lydia!" Hayley watched tears flow down from Dean's cheeks before she noticed she too was crying and she buried head body into Sam. Sam held her as Dean continued CPR on Lydia.

After what seemed like minutes, Lydia finally coughed up water and Dean immediately tilted her onto her side as she continued coughing up water. As soon as she was finished, Lydia started shaking really bad not necessarily from the cold but from nearly dying and Dean pulled her into his chest. Dean held her until they all were able to walk back to the house without worry from what had happened.


	23. Panic Attack

Dean held Lydia as they laid on the shoreline near where Peter had just taken Andrea's father and sheriff while Andrea herself, along with Sam, Hayley and Lucas sat a little further away. After they all felt good enough to get and walk at least back to the house, the group of six began their slow walk back. However, once Lydia stood, she fell because her legs were like jello but was caught before she hit the ground by Dean.

"Whoa, easy there. Let's take it slow." Dean whispered to her as soon as she was on her feet again. But once again her legs failed her and she fell again. Dean caught her again but instead of making her stand, he grabbed and hoisted her up in a bridal style. Lydia blushed a little with embarrassment as Hayley, Sam, Andrea and Lucas all watched Dean help her back to the house by carrying her. On the way inside, Lydia looked at Dean sadly and guilty a little for having him carry her all the way from the lake to the house but he just smiled down at her.

Dean walked into the living room while the others were not far behind and set Lydia on the couch before he joined her. He lifted her head up as he sat down and placed her head down on his lap as he gently stroked her hair. Hayley noticed that Dean was doing all of this subconsciously but before he could notice her staring she turned her head away.

* * *

 

When Andrea walked inside after Dean, she and Lucas went back into his bedroom and she managed to get him to sleep for a while. When she returned, she found Dean and Lydia snuggled on the couch and Sam and Hayley in one her two reclining chairs all asleep. Andrea smiled as she knew today was a very trying day. She walked to her closet and grabbed some blankets for her guests that were sleeping in her living room. She returned to the living room and placed the first blanket on Lydia and Dean then went to Sam and Hayley before she went back to her room to sleep as well.

* * *

 

After a couple hours of sleep, Lydia suddenly woke gasping for breath as she rolled off the couch and out the door. Dean felt her move but since he was on the bottom, he was pushed off the couch until he landed on the floor.

"(Groan) Wha…?" and watched Lydia rush out of the house. Dean stood up, check around to see Hayley and Sam were still fast asleep and he rushed after her. He found Lydia grasping her neck like she couldn't breathe and he immediately went to her.

"Lydia! Hey, Lydia! It's okay! You're okay, Lydia! Calm down! Take deep deep breaths, it's okay." he told her as Dean grabbed and held her. However, she couldn't take a deep breath and Dean began to worry so he just held her until little her panic attack calmed down.

"I got you, Lydia. You're okay. Peter doesn't have you, you're not in the water. You're not drowning. You are with me. I got you." as he rocked back and forth until her breathing calmed down and she was able to take long deep breaths. Dean sighed in relief as Lydia curled up on his lap and began to fall asleep. Just as she fell to sleep, Dean brought her up to his chest and held her until the sun came up.

"I got you." Dean whispered into the morning sun. Sam was the first to awake or so he thought until he saw the couch clear of Lydia and Dean. Sam woke Hayley and she stared at the same place as they began to worry. However, their worry went out the door when Dean came in,

"All right let's go back to the motel and get the rest of our stuff. Then we leave." then walked right back out the door. Sam and Hayley looked at one another before they shrugged and walked out as well. When Sam went out the door, he saw Lydia in the front seat of the Impala fast asleep and Dean placing some things from yesterday back into the trunk. Dean closed the trunk just as Sam and Hayley climbed into the Impala. He was about to get in when Lucas burst out the door yelling,

"Wait!" Everyone but Lydia and Dean climbed out of the car when they heard the boy speak. Sam, Dean and Hayley went to him as he continued sadly,

"I didn't want you all to leave before I said goodbye and thank you." Dean smiled as he looked from Lucas and to Sam and Hayley and back again before he told him,

"Lucas, we aren't leaving just yet. We were going to get our stuff from the hotel. Then sadly we have to leave." Lucas looked down sadly and was about to walk away when Dean continued, "If you come by the motel in a little bit, you can see us off." then stood up and walked back to the car with the others right behind him while Lucas lifted his head.

"Oh, and Lucas don't forget your mom. I'm sure she'll want to thanks us as well." then climbed before he backed out of the driveway and sped off.

* * *

 

Dean pulled into the motel luckily without an incident with Lydia since she slept the way there. Sam climbed out and opened their room while Dean and Hayley rushed in and grabbed everything. Sam joined after he checked on Lydia who was still asleep and began to grab all the papers about the drownings, his clothes and his laptop. Hayley and Dean did the same and check it over one last time before they left the room. When Dean and Hayley walked out, Lydia was awake and Dean rushed to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Lydia looked at Dean and smiled while Hayley placed the stuff in the trunk. Dean stood up since Lydia was still in the car and was about to walk over to the trunk when Lydia grabbed him.

"I saw it." she whispered and that caused Dean to look at her before he threw his bag at Hayley, who caught it and placed it in the trunk.

"You saw what?"

"I saw Peter murdered. I saw Bill Carlton and Jake Devens murder Peter."

"When?" this worried him a lot when Lydia was telling him this. Lydia answered Dean with,

"When I woke up last night. I watched but it was more like I was Peter. I watched myself get murdered by them. I thrashed and begged but they wouldn't let up and before they knew it I was dead. They let me go in the lake. I saw it all! It felt so real!" by then she was crying and Dean pulled her out of the car and into an embrace.

"It was so real." she cried into his shoulder and he held her tight as he whispered,

"No, it was just a dream nothing more. You're okay now. I got you." Just then Andrea and Lucas showed up.

"Is this a bad time?" Andrea asked as she saw Lydia in Dean's arms and Lydia moved herself from Dean. Dean watched her wipe her tears away as he answered Andrea,

"No not at all."

"Good. But we're glad we caught you. We just, um… We made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Lucas looked up at his mother and asked,

"Can I give it to them now?" she nodded and kissed his forehead as Dean took the sandwiches from him. Lydia joined them as Sam and Hayley spoke with Andrea.

"How you holding up?" Sam questioned once Dean, Lydia and Lucas were near the car and Andrea looked at him,

"(sigh) It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Hayley grabbed Andrea's arm and began to rub it as she told her,

"Andrea, I'm sorry." Andrea shook her head as she reassured them,

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to… hold onto that." Hayley and Sam smiled at her before they pulled her into a hug.

* * *

 

Lydia, Dean and Lucas placed the sandwiches into the car. Dean sat on the back seat while Lydia leaned on the door as Lucas walked closer,

"All right. If you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase. So we want you to repeat it to us one more time." and Lucas told them,

"Zeppelin rules."

"That's right. Up high." Dean raised his hand and Lucas hit his before Lydia's. Then Lydia came around and kneeled in front of him.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" then she hugged him just as Sam and the others walked up. Dean stood up as Andrea leaned on the door and kissed him right on the lips,

"Thank you." which Lydia saw as she too stood up. Hayley immediately went over by her worried but Lydia just sighed sadly. Dean then scratched his head as he ordered and moved around the car,

"Sam, Hayley, Lydia move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we even hit the road." Sam rolled his eyes but went to his side and climbed in followed by the Irving sisters. Dean started her up and drove out of town while Andrea and Lucas walked back to their lives.

* * *

 

Dean was driving down some road when his phone rang and the caller ID said unknown but he answered it anyway,

"Hello?" a man spoke,

 _"Dean. It's uh… It's Jerry Panowski. You, Lydia and your dad helped me out a couple of years back."_ then it seemed to click,

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania. The poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" Jerry answered immediately,

_"No. No. Heh. Thank God, no. But it's something else, and, uh, well, I think it could be a lot worse."_

"Well, what is it?" but instead of an answer Dean got,

 _"Can we talk in person?"_ Lydia looked over at Dean when he told whoever is on the phone,

"Yeah. We'll be right there." then hung up. Sam, Hayley and Lydia all stared at him after he hung up.

"What?"

"Who was that?" Lydia asked and Dean looked over at her before he returned to the road as he told her,

"Remember, Jerry Panowski and the poltergeist thing? Up in Pennsylvania?" and she nodded as he continued, "Well that's who called. Said he has something a lot worse than a poltergeist." Lydia looked at him as she questioned,

"Did he say what? and Dean shook his head no.

"He wants to meet in person. Better call Bobby tell him we won't be showing up later." Sam grabbed his phone and called Bobby while Dean drove all the way out to Pennsylvania to meet Jerry Panowski. 


	24. The Ill Fated Flight

A man was sitting waiting for his flight number to be called as a woman on a PA system announced,

'Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.' and as she continued indistinctly the man rushed towards the men's bathroom. He was feeling sick so he wanted to go cool off before the number of his flight was called.

As he was trying to cool off by splashing water onto his face, another man walked out of one of the many stalls and started to talk to the man,

"Nervous flier?" and the man feeling sick asked him while messing with his collar on his shirt,

"It's that obvious, huh?" the man tried to reassure the scared flier as he continued to wash his face,

"You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand-to-1? hehe." then walked out of the bathroom leaving the poor man to think about all the odds a plane could crash and turned towards the door.

"Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you." The sick man sarcastically told the departing man and continued to wash his face.

Suddenly, black smoke came out of the vents and floated up to the man washing his face and he happened to look up at it. The man then quickly turned towards the smoke only to have it enter his eyes.

On the plane, the pilot and copilot were getting ready for take off,

"Thanks." the pilot told his copilot before he turned to a flight attendant,

"Amanda, how are you today?" and the woman now named Amanda smiled as she answered the pilot,

"I'm doing just fine, Chuck." then turned to the boarding passengers, "Welcome aboard." helping a male passenger as she looked at the ticket,

"15C, towards the back of the plane on the right." then turned to the next boarding passenger,

"Have a nice flight, sir." and the man turned to her with black eyes,

"Oh, I'm counting on it." then went to his seat near the back of the plane. Amanda was shocked but didn't think anything of it as the next passenger boarded.

"Um… Uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on…" as more passengers board, Amanda couldn't think about that one man's eyes.

Soon the plane was ready for take off, with all the passengers in their seats, the plane took off. about 40 minutes into the flight Chuck the pilot began to announce on the PA,

'In just a few minutes, our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin…' then continued,

'Please let them know if there's anything they can do for you. On behalf of…' then went on indistinctly as the man with the black eyes now normal asked his seatmate,

"Excuse me." the woman turned to him, "Do you know how long we've been up?" and the woman looked at her watch as she told him,

"Oh, uh… About 40 minutes." the man nodded,

"Wow, time really does fly, huh?" then decided to get up, "Excuse me. I've gotta stretch my legs." and the woman moved out of his way as he made his way out of the seat. The black eyed man moved towards the back of the plane where an emergency door was located. Another man watched him head there before the black eyed man grabbed the handle.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" as man with black eyes turned to him before opening the door like it was nothing. He along with the door flew out of the plane which caused one of the tail wings to break. With one tail wing damaged, the passengers were flung to one side of the plane all screaming and panicking. Some of the passengers were hit with moving carts while others were flung over seats. The oxygen masks deploy and many frightened passengers try and grab them to stay alive with the decreasing pressure.

Amanda used all of her strength to reach a seat to get an oxygen mask so she won't pass out before the plane crashed. She finally makes it to a seat and puts on on mask as the pilot and copilot with their masks already on try to land the already crashing plane.


	25. No Survivors...

  
Dean pulled the Impala into a hotel late at night before he shut of the car and went to pay for two rooms. The girls were asleep as was Sam when Dean came back and gently woke everyone up.

"Come on guys. Let's get some rest before we make the rest of the way to Pennsylvania okay?" and the others nodded too tired to argue with him. The girls made their way to one room while Sam and Dean went to the other. Dean went straight for the bed closest to the door and flopped on to it as Sam went to the other one.

"Dean…" Sam tiredly told him, "you gotta take off your shoes man." but Dean didn't listen because he was already out. So Sam pulled off his shoes then woke him slightly as he helped Dean under the covers. Sam then went back to his bed before he turned on the TV for a while.

Lydia and Hayley entered their room and basically did the same as the boys. Lydia collapsed on the bed closest to the door and Hayley took the other although Dean didn't take his shoes off, Lydia did before she fell asleep. Hayley watched over sister as she slept before she too joined her sister in a sleepless night.

* * *

 

Early, the next morning, Dean was still asleep laying on his stomach when the door opened. He awoke but remained on his stomach as he grabbed his weapon under his pillow. Dean slowly turned towards the door only to see Sam with coffee and a box.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam greeted him,

"Oh, what time is it?" and Sam looked at his watch before he answered him with,

"Uh, it's about 5:45." Dean groaned as he asked,

"In the morning?"

"Yep." Dean groaned but began to move about as he spoke mostly to himself,

"Where does the day go?" then moved over and turned towards Sam,

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Sam answered a little too quick for Dean's liking,

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours." Dean sat up fully as he scolded,

"You liar. So I was up at 3 and you were watching the George Foreman infomercial." Sam moved to the other bed as he told Dean and handed him his coffee,

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Dean looked to Sam as he took his coffee from him then asked,

"Girls awake?" Sam nodded as he explained,

"Yeah, I brought us all coffee and pastries from the shop down the road."

"Well, good because we got to get back on the road. So anyways, when was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" he questioned as he sipped on his coffee and Sam looked away as he answered,

"I don't know. A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." Dean stared at him like he grew a second head.

"'Not a big deal'? Yeah it is." Sam sighed and sipped on his coffee,

"Look, I appreciate your concern-" but he was interrupted by Dean before he could even continue,

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive. So I need you sharp." Sam only sighed and shrugged before he got up from the bed as Dean eat some of the pastries that Sam bought. Dean watched Sam pace back and forth for a while before he got sick of it and had to ask,

"What, Sam? What's got you so worked up?" Sam stopped pacing long enough for Dean to see the worry before Sam walked back to the bed.

"Dean, it's everything. The job. Jess. You, Lydia, Hayley. Everything and I don't know what to do." Dean didn't know how to respond to that so he said nothing and Sam went on,

"It's not just Jess. It's mostly the job. I forgot how it can get to you. Like for instance, on our last job with Peter Sweeney. I still remember all the victims he took. But it's even not all the job. It's Lydia, you and Hayley." Dean was still speechless as Sam continued his little rant,

"I mean, you and Lydia, man. Did you know that when you went to get the car to bring it to the motel that we were staying at before we figured out who was drowning Bill Carlton and Jake Devens families? I heard crying, Dean. From Lydia and Hayley's room. Crying. Whatever you did caused one of the girls to cry and I know it wasn't Hayley because I was talking to her. So that leaves only one other person. Lydia. I don't know why but I didn't ask." Dean for the first time stared at Sam since the rant and spoke,

"Sam, first of all, calm down. Second, you can't let this job, this family always get to you. I mean our families, we're gonna almost always fight because we are together most of the time. Now, I didn't know Lydia was crying but I did know something was up. It was mostly how Hayley was acting that and because I saw Lydia before we arrived at the motel. I knew that something had happened when we were in the police station. I knew she was mad. Dude, I know her, Hayley and you like the back of my hand." Sam doubted judging by how he knew there was something more between him and Lydia but wasn't going to say anything so he could keep his life.

"So, what, all this, it never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked after Dean ended his little rant. Dean shook his head as he continued, "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No not always. Unless it was something to do with you, Lydia or Hayley. Other than that, no." Sam reached under Dean's pillow and pulled out a knife. Dean immediately grabbed it back as he told Sam,

"That's not fear. That is precaution." Just then, Lydia and Hayley came in with their bags in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Ready?" Lydia asked the minute she was in the door with Hayley right behind her. Both Sam and Dean looked at them for a second questionably before they shook their heads.

"Sam go open the trunk and get our stuff and theirs inside. I'm gonna take a shower." then tossed Sam the keys before he grabbed some clean clothes from his bag and walked into the bathroom.

Sam rolled his eyes before he packed up both of their bags and carried them out the Impala with the girls right behind. About a half an hour later, they were on the road heading to the airplane hangar building where Jerry Panowski works. Dean, Sam, Lydia and Hayley all walked inside the place just as Jerry walked up to them.

"Dean, Lydia, glad to see you. Let's walk to my office. This way." then they group began to walk through the hangar,

"Thanks for making the trip so quick though. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, Lydia and your dad really help me out." Jerry told Sam and Hayley though it seemed to Hayley more towards Sam.

"Yeah, they told me. It was a poltergeist?" before Jerry could answer another man working on one of the many planes heard Sam say poltergeist and told them,

"Poltergeist? Man, I love that movie." the group all turned towards the man as Jerry yelled,

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." then to Sam, Lydia, Hayley and Dean, "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you, Lydia and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you two were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry looked at Hayley and Sam as he waited for their answer. They told him,

"Yeah, we were. We're… taking some time off." Hayley told him as they passed some more planes. Jerry looked back them as he nodded.

"Yeah, well, he was real proud of you two. I could tell. You know he talked about you two all the time." both Sam and Hayley stared at Jerry in disbelief. John Winchester proud that they were doing something he didn't want? That caused Sam to ask,

"He did?" and Jerry nodded almost immediately as he told them,

"Yeah, you bet he did." then to Dean and Lydia, "Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Lydia and Dean looked at Hayley and Sam for some assistance before Dean told him part of the truth,

"He's, um… wrapped up in a job right now." Jerry smiled sadly but just as suddenly perked up as he turned to face them telling,

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Hayley. Even trade, huh?" but Hayley and Sam knew better. So Sam said,

"No, not by a long shot." Jerry shrugged his shoulders as they arrived at his office then turned grim,

"I got something I want you guys to hear." then walked into his office and grabbed a CD as he sat down.

"I listen to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." then placed it into a DVD player and pushed play.

'Mayday. Mayday. Repeat. This United Britannia flight 2485 requesting immediate instructions and help.' then another voice came on,

'United Britannia flight 2485, we copy your mayday.' the man continued,

'We may be experiencing some kind of mechanical failure…' then unearthly growling came on before the recording shut off. Jerry spoke,

"Took off from here, crashed about 200 miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow, nobody knows 100 people onboard, only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert, he's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh… Well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault." Hayley and Lydia, who were once again standing because there were not enough seats stated in unison,

"You don't think it was." and Jerry with no hesitation answered the girl's statement with ease,

"No I don't." Sam nodded in understanding as he told him,

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors-" but before Sam could finish Dean interrupted,

"Right. And, uh, any way we could take a look at the wreckage?" Lydia, Hayley, and Sam all stared at him to see if Dean's question could be answered however, it wasn't.

"The other stuff is no problem but the wreckage… Guys, the NTSB has it locked down in a evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Dean sat back, looked from Jerry to his brother and the girls before back at Jerry as he told him,

"No problem." then stood up and thank him for his time before he walked out the door. Sam, Lydia and Hayley also thanked Jerry before they ran to catch up with Dean. Once they were out of the office, the group waited by their car for what they had asked. About ten minutes later, Jerry walked out himself with the papers and a copy of the recording from the flight.

"Thanks again Jerry."

"No. Thank you." then Dean got into the Impala and drove away while Jerry went back inside. Dean drove into town and parked outside of a place called Copy Jack.

"All right, Lydia and I are going in, you two stay here." then proceeded inside. Once Dean and Lydia were inside, Hayley asked,

"Sam, what exactly are we doing here?"

"Apparently, we need new ID's. That's why we are here." then sighed as they waited for Dean and Lydia to return. As Hayley and Sam waited for Lydia and Dean, Sam began to look at the passenger manifest and made a few calls. After a few unsuccessful calls, Sam finally made it through to one, Max Jaffe's mother.

"I'm sorry officer, but my son isn't here anymore."

"Well, do you know when he'll be back?"

"I'm sorry but I mean He's gone and checked himself in a psychiatric hospital. The Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital to be exact."

"Okay great. Thank you for your time, ma'am." then hung up and waited outside the car with Hayley for their older siblings. About two hours later, they reappeared with the ID's in hand.

"You two have been in there forever." Sam complained as soon as they reached the Impala in which Dean replied while holding up three new ID's,

"You can't rush perfection." then handed everyone their ID's as Sam stated,

"Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal even for us." Dean and Lydia shrugged it off as they all climbed in,

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know people haven't seen it a thousand times."

"All right. So, what do you got?" Lydia asked as soon as they were all in the Impala and Sam answered,

"Well, there's definitely E.V.P. on the cockpit voice recorder." Hayley nodded in agreement as Dean questioned,

"Yeah?" Sam nodded as he told them all,

"Listen." then pushed play and indistinct, distorted voices came before one clear female voice sounded,

"No survivors…" then stopped the recording. Lydia frowned as did Dean before he asked,

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Got me." Sam, Hayley and Lydia all said in unison.

"So, what are you thinking, a haunted flight?" Lydia asked no one in particular and Hayley answered her,

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships. Like Phantom Travelers." everyone nodded as Sam took over,

"Or remember flight 401?" everyone nodded as Dean spoke about the flight,

"Right. The one that crashed, and the airline salvaged some of it parts, put it in other planes. Then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Right. So maybe we got a similar deal." Sam stated as Lydia took the passenger manifest from Sam,

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you guys want to talk to first?" Hayley pointed to the third name on the list as she stated,

"Third on the list, Max Jaffe." Dean asked,

"Why him?" and Sam answered,

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him. In Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital." Then Dean started the car and drove off to the psychiatric hospital down the road aways from where they were parked.

 


	26. Forty Minutes and a Demon?

Dean drove the Impala up to the gate of the psychiatric hospital and parked. Dean got out followed by everyone else and they walked inside. The asked the nurses if they could talk to a patient named Max Jaffe after they all showed their badges. One nurse took the agents to see Mr. Jaffe, who was outside doing his regular walking around the grounds to help with his injuries. Lydia asked,

"Max, right? Homeland Security." they flashed their new ID badges at him, the minute they were alone.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max told them as they continued to walk around. Dean told Max as gently as he could,

"Right. Some new information has come up, so if you could just answer a couple questions…" and Sam interjected after Dean faded with his statement,

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?"

"Like what?" Max questioned. Lydia spoke up before anyone else could ask Max anymore,

"Strange lights, uh, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Max answered a little too quickly for the brothers or the Irving sisters to like as they came upon some chairs and a table.

"No nothing." They sat down while Lydia stood since she was the last to get there and there were only four chairs as Dean nodded and spoke,

"Hmm. Mr. Joffe."

"Jaffe." Max corrected him and Dean continued,

"Jaffe. You checked yourself in here, right? Can I ask why?" Mr. Jaffe hesitated for about a second before he answered,

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley didn't believe him for a second and Lydia probed,

"And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" However, he clamped up and told them,

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore." But Dean made him continued as he told him,

"See, I think maybe you did something up there. We need to know what." Max shook his head as he spoke,

"No. No, I was… delusional. Seeing things."

"He was seeing things." Dean and Lydia rolled their eyes as they whispered to Sam and Hayley sarcastically and Sam defused the situation,

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." and Max reluctantly recollected what he saw or thought he saw,

"There was...this...man. And, uh, he had these… eyes… these, uh… black eyes. And I saw him... or I thought I saw him…" then he went quiet which caused Hayley, who had been silent since they arrived to ask,

"What? What is it?"

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's… that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door." Dean nodded as he agreed with him about the door,

"Yeah."

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked and Max just looked at him weirdly as he questioned,

"What are you, nuts?" Dean, Lydia and Hayley all looked at Sam as they were enjoying Max's comment mostly it was Lydia and Dean who were enjoying this as Max continued,

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me. Now if you would be so kind as to leave." he stood up to leave and gestured to the front gate from which they came then limped back inside. Dean, Lydia, Hayley and Sam all got into the car and drove away from the place.

* * *

 

As they drove, Sam and Hayley looked at the passenger manifest to find the man, who sat in front of Max while on the plane.

"All right. Found him. His name was George Phelps. He sat in 20C. I looked him and found his address." then handed his phone to Lydia after typing it up on there. After about an hour, Dean parked the Impala across the street from the Phelps's home.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." then turned to Sam, Lydia and Hayley as they were about to get out.

"All right, two of us will go in this time. The other two will wait in the car." and the other's looked at Dean sharply as if they were saying 'are you nuts?' but agreed nonetheless. Just as Sam was about to volunteer, the girls told Dean,

"Okay, we'll stay here. You two go." but Sam shook his head as he demanded,

"No. I'll stay here. You, Dean and Lydia go." Lydia looked from Sam to Dean and he nodded before he got out and waved for her to follow. She followed after she fought with Sam mentally of course before he won. Dean whispered to himself as he waited for Lydia to catch up,

"Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight." and Lydia heard him as she got closer and asked,

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form?" and Dean gave her a look that said 'how the hell?' and she answered,

"I, uh… heard you. Sorry." and he sighed before he asked her,

"No, it's okay but does that look like a creature's lair to you?" as he pointed towards the very ordinary house before he rang the doorbell. A woman answered,

"Yes? How can I help you?" Dean spoke up first,

"Hi, Mrs. Phelps, Homeland Security. We would like to ask you a few questions. May we come in?" She nodded and lead them inside to the living room. Lydia walked in last and noticed how beautiful the house was before her eyes landed on a picture sitting next to a few other pictures. Dean went to the couch just as Lydia asked with the picture in her hands,

"This is you late husband?" then she turned to Mrs. Phelps nodded as she told them,

"Yes, that was my George." Lydia smiled sadly at the picture. She set it back down as the wife said that because she wanted someone to say that about her too as well. Then went to the same couch Dean was on as he questioned,

"And he was a… dentist, right?" Mrs. Phelps nodded as she told the agents,

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" Lydia unnoticedly and involuntarily shuddered at a memory from her distant past before she asked,

"How long were you married?" Mrs. Phelps smiled sadly as she spoke with thick emotion that was about to spue out,

"Thirteen years. Thirteen wonderful years." then sighed before Dean probed her one last question,

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything… strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Mrs. Phelps cocked her head to the side as she thought what they could mean before stating,

"Well… uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." Lydia had to physically stopped herself from smacking her forehead at the answer when she remembered that this woman doesn't know that creatures are real and are in the dark. She looked at Dean to move things along and get out of there. So Dean nods and stands up followed by Lydia saying,

"Thank you for your time." before they walked out of the room and out the door. Dean waited for Lydia to shut the door before they could talk about what they had learned.

"It just does make any sense. Acid reflux?" Lydia asked Dean as they made their way to the Impala. Dean looked back at her and told her,

"Yeah, a middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do?" then unison as they made it to the car,

"Is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." then got in and drove away. While Dean drove, Lydia explained what had happened inside the Phelps house and what they needed to do.

"Okay. But if we gonna go that route, we'd better look the part." Sam told them as he looked up the closest suit rental shop in town. There happened to be two of them, one for women and one for handed the address to Lydia and she once again told Dean where to go.

* * *

 

About thirty minutes later, they arrive. Dean and Sam went into one store while the girls went into another. After an hour passed, Sam and Dean walk out of the shop, wearing black suits and ties with white shirts underneath.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean whined as he messed with the collar while Sam fixed his and answered Dean,

"No, you don't." that sort of helped Dean's confidence until Sam continued, "You look more like a… seventh grader at his first dance." Dean looked down as he half whispered half spoke outloud to himself,

"I hate this thing." Sam had heard him but didn't comment on it as they waited for the girls to come out of the store they were in. About five minutes later, Lydia and Hayley walked out of the store wearing black jackets and white shirts like the boys but instead of slacks, they had on skirts. Black skirts that reached their knees. They looked even more uncomfortable than them.

"Before you two say anything. This was all they had. Now are we going or what?" Lydia demanded as she and her sister climbed into the Impala. The boys shrug, got in and Dean drove to the warehouse after Sam told him where to go instead of Lydia because she wasn't paying attention. She was messing with her skirt.

* * *

 

Dean parked the Impala then grabbed Lydia's hand to stop her from messing the skirt up anymore than it was as Sam and Hayley got out.

"Time to go, now." Dean told her as he let her hand go as he opened his door and joined his brother and Hayley outside before Lydia got out as well. Once everyone was out, they made their way inside the warehouse and up to the security guard. They flashed their fake badges and he lets them in without a second glance. They headed to the door that lead to the wreckage, walked inside and stopped.

"All right you two," pointing at Lydia and Hayley, "keep watch unless we call you over okay?" Lydia and Hayley nodded as Dean noticed something flash in Lydia eyes but didn't ask and walked back over by Sam.

* * *

 

Hayley watched the door for a while before she noticed her sister staring at the wreckage and was shaking bad but not bad enough for the brothers to notice.

 _(Thank God they haven't noticed yet but I better get this under control.)_ she thought before she went over and gently touched Lydia's shoulder which immediately made her jump about five feet in the air.

"Hey, you're okay." Hayley whispered as she rubbed her hand over her sister's shoulder gently. Lydia shook her head and her breathing increased which if Hayley isn't careful could lead to a full blown panic attack that could have her become very violent. So she grabbed her into her arms and forced her to sit down so she could rock her gently back and forth.

"You're okay. You're not there, anymore. You're here with me." she whispered in Lydia's ear over and over again until she calmed down long enough for them to notice two agents walking towards the door from a mirror on the ceiling outside the door.

Dean and Sam walked around the wreckage as Dean pulled out a device and put some earbuds in. Sam noticed and asked,

"What is that?" Dean looked over at him as he answered,

"It's an E.M.F. meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." Sam mentally groaned as he rolled his eyes before he stated,

"Yeah, I know what an E.M.F. meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?" Dean grinned as he proudly told his baby brother,

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." then continued to grin as Sam mocked him,

"Yeah, I can see that." that caused Dean to lose his smile as he continued to go over the wreckage with E.M.F. until he brought it over the emergency door. That caused an audible spike in his earbuds.

"Come check the emergency door handle. There's some yellow dust." Sam walked over as Dean scratched some yellow dust onto his hand as he questioned,

"What is this stuff?" and Sam pulled out a switch knife and a bag as he told Dean,

"One way to find out." then scratched some into the bag. He put the bag into his jacket before he heard the girls,

"We need to leave! Now!"

* * *

 

Two agents from Homeland Security approach the same security guard that let Dean and the other through and flash their real badges at him.

"Homeland Security? What, two teams of you guys isn't enough?" one agent questioned the guard,

"What are you talking about?" the security guard told the agents,

"Four of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago." the second looked at the first as they pull out their guns followed by the security guard down the hallway.

* * *

 

Dean, Lydia, Hayley and Sam quickly finished taking pictures and collecting stuff they will need before they snuck out the back door. Dean peered around the corner then signalled that it was okay and they walked out casually until the alarm blared. The four of them ran to the gated exit, Sam climbed up and over the gate with ease while Dean took off his jacket thrown it onto the barbed wire then climbed over. Sam and Dean waited impatiently for the girls because it was harder for them. They were in skirts.

"Just go!" Hayley screamed at Dean and Sam then continued, "We'll be fine! Go! Go now!" Dean nodded reluctantly and ran back to the Impala followed by very angry Sam. They waited for a few seconds more, before Dean gunned it out of the parking lot.

* * *

 

Lydia looked at her sister but the look on Hayley's face hurt Lydia. She had tears in her eyes and Lydia bought her close.

"We're going to be fine." she told her that over and over before she saw something further down the fence. Lydia let go of her sister before she took off leaving her sister in the dust with confused look. Hayley took off after Lydia when she heard shouts from the agents behind her. She finally caught with Lydia near a hole in the fence and Lydia was in the process of making it bigger to pass through.

"Hurry get through!" Lydia told Hayley as soon as she had made the hole as big as she was gonna get it. Hayley made it through and Lydia joined her seconds later and they began the long walk back to Jerry's office.

* * *

 

Chuck is sitting next to his copilot as he is giving him a pep talk about the flight today that they were about to go on,

"Listen, Chuck. It's like getting back on a horse. Only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I'll be right there with you too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over." when Chuck didn't answer his copilot continued, "Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you." Finally, Chuck answered,

"No, the… the waiting is worse." the copilot glanced out the window to the plane about to be filled up with gas.

"Okay, they're filling up the tank. Then we go." His copilot got up and left Chuck to use the restroom or to get something. Chuck neriously takes a sip of his coffee when suddenly black smoke appeared in front of him but before he could run away it entered his eyes.

* * *

 

In Jerry's office, Sam and Dean are standing around as Jerry looks into a microscope at the yellow dust they found on the handle. As Jerry continued to look at it, he began to realize what it was,

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur." that caused Sam to ask,

"You sure?" and Jerry nodded then gestured to the microscope as he stated,

"Take a look for yourself." just then banging could be heard outside the office as well as a voice,

'You effin' piece of crap…' Jerry sighed as he got up from his desk and told the boys as Dean made his way over to the scope,

"If you fellows excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." then walked out of the office just as Lydia and Hayley walked in and they all head Jerry yell,

"Hey, Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down-" but was cut off by the door shutting. Dean looked up from the microscope to look at the tired and disheveled sisters.

"Glad you can join us." Dean told them honestly as they made their way to the chairs and sat down in them just waving Dean off.

"So, you know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue." The girls asked together,

"Sulfur?"

"Yeah, that's what we found." then to Dean Sam asked, "Demonic possession?" Lydia spoke up,

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Hayley looked at her sister as she told everyone,

"If he was possessed, it's possible." then Dean came into the conversation,

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed and barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire plane?" Sam and the girls shook their heads as Sam asked,

"You ever heard of something like this?" and Dean once again spoke honestly as he answered Sam's question,

"Never." Jerry came back in just as they were leaving,

"You guys leaving?" they nodded as they passed him and headed out the door with Jerry telling them,

"If you need anything else, you know where to find me." Dean nodded again then lead the group out of the hanger and back into the Impala. Dean drove the Impala to a motel so they could work.

* * *

 

The copilot leaned against the wall near the plane as he waited for Chuck to arrive. About a minute later, Chuck comes out all relaxed and cheerful even as he told him,

"I'm ready. Let's do this." then passed his copilot as he stared at Chuck confused before he laughed and followed after him. The two get into the plane and get her up into the air. About forty minutes in, the copilot asked,

"How are you feeling?" and Chuck answered immediately,

"I feel great." the copilot smiled as he told Chuck about how he would be back flying the bigger jet planes in no time. Chuck nodded asked,

"I hope so. How long have we been up?" and the copilot answered,

"Uh…" looked at his watch, "about forty minutes." Chuck smiled again as he told his copilot,

"Wow. Time really does fly." then nosed dived the plane to the ground as his copilot screamed at him,

"What are you doing?!" as he tried to grab the wheel to bring the plane back up but Chuck wouldn't allow him too. So he hit him in the face until he knock him unconscious. Chuck watched the ground get closer and closer all the while his eyes were black. The plane hit a pole before smashing to the ground and blowing up into pieces.


	27. To The Airport

  
Dean drove the Impala to the closest hotel around town and parked while Sam and Hayley entered the hotel to get one room for only a couple of nights. Once Sam and Hayley returned with the key, Dean and Lydia followed them into the room. As soon as they were all inside, they started doing research on what could possibly be responsible for the crash of flight 2485. Hayley and Sam took up computer research while the older siblings took up the paperwork.

Dean sat on one bed with papers and books on the other while Lydia leaned against the headboard on the same bed Dean's on. Sam and Hayley were sitting at the table with their computers open and Sam spoke first,

"So every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Dean, Lydia and Hayley all nod as Dean spoke second,

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Lydia nodded in agreement as she continued to look at her papers and books spread all around her as Hayley told them,

"Well, that's not exactly true." And Sam helped her out,

"You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made." Hayley went off of Sam,

"One causes earthquakes, another causes disease." Dean stared at them in disbelief as he asked,

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Just at the sound of the words 'plane' and 'crash' in the same sentence caused Lydia to freeze in turning a page in one of her many books as Dean stood up as he continued,

All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" As he walked closer to Sam and Hayley while Sam agreed with him,

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Both Lydia and Dean scoff and Dean turned away from Sam which caused him and Hayley to ask together,

"What?" Dean scratched his head as he told Sam and Hayley about how he feels about this,

"I don't know, guys. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. And this is big. And I wish our dad's were here." Lydia, Sam and Hayley all looked at him before they all answered,

"Yeah, us too." Just then Dean's phone rang, he took out his phone from his pocket, looked at it then at the caller ID before he answered it,

"Hello?" He asked before Jerry's voice spoke up sounding a bit off and sad,

 _"Dean, it's Jerry."_ Dean spoke again as he didn't notice Jerry's somber tone,

"Oh, hey, Jerry." This time however, Dean did notice when Jerry spoke up about his friend, Chuck,

 _"My pilot friend… Chuck Lambert is dead."_ Now that stopped Dean cold as he told Jerry his condolences before he asked,

"Wha-? Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Jerry was quiet and it seemed to Dean that he was trying to steel himself so he could talk about Chuck with breaking down,

_"He and a buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down."_

"Where'd this happen?" Dean gently demanded of Jerry,

 _"About 60 miles west of here, near Nazareth."_ Dean nearly rolled his eyes at the name of the town and it's relation to demons,

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that." Jerry was quiet again for a second before he came back on sounding confused,

 _"I'm sorry?"_ Dean just brush off the comment from Jerry as he reassured him to the best of his ability,

"Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Then hung up. Sam, Lydia and Hayley all looked to Dean when he turned his somber eyes to them,

"Another crash?" Sam asked and Dean nodded as he grabbed the keys to the Impala as he told them,

"Yeah, let's go." Then was nearly out the door when Lydia called after him,

"Where?" Dean answered her as he climbed into the Impala just as Sam, Hayley and Lydia walked out of the room,

"Nazareth." Then started up the Impala just as the others got in and drove out of the parking lot and down to Nazareth. Dean down the highway towards a giant plume of black smoke and passed a sign that read 'Nazareth 3 miles' before they pulled into the crash site.

* * *

 

After poking around there for a while, the group headed back to Jerry's workplace when they found something there. They walked into Jerry's office again and handed him a bag with yellow substance for him to look at. Once Jerry put the stuff on a slide and placed it under a microscope, he figured out what the yellow stuff was,

"Sulfur?" Dean asked when Jerry was still looking in the microscope and he nodded as he turned away from the scope to Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley. Lydia exhaled as she spoke slightly angry,

"Well, that's great." And Hayley continued,

"All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert." Stopping barely noticeable when her sister flinched at the two words 'plane' and 'crash' again. She continued,

"This demon sounds like it was after him." Sam and Dean nodded as Sam spoke up,

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Lydia looked to Dean and Sam to Hayley as she asked,

"So, what's the bad news?" Sam told them,

"Chuck's plane went down exactly 40 minutes into the flight. And get this, so did flight 2485." Hayley watched her sister pale slightly at the sound of the same words again and she was glad Dean and Sam never noticed Lydia pale. Jerry spoke up since he confirmed the substance was sulfur,

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Lydia spoke up slightly fearful that she hid to the best of her ability as she answered Jerry,

"It's Biblical numerology. You know, Noah's Ark, it rained for 40 days. The number means death." Hayley continued to watch Lydia as Sam went on explaining,

"I went back and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly 40 minutes in." Dean thought for a moment before he questioned,

"Any survivors?" Now that got Lydia, Hayley and Sam to look at him with slight shock before Sam researched it on the computer,

"No." he told them then went on, "Or not until now, at least. Not until flight 2485, for some reason." Hayley then remembered something and she asked,

"Remember the cockpit voice recorder with the E.V.P. said?" Lydia glanced at her sister as she recited,

"'No survivors.'" Then spoke after he thought for a bit, "It's going after the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." The group thanked Jerry again before they rushed out of his office to get back on the road.

* * *

 

Night had fallen as they were inside talking with Jerry. While Dean drove the Impala, Sam was on the phone talking to all the rest of the survivors making sure none have gone onto planes by doing surveys.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey. And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Then hung up. Sam then continued as checked off the last two names on the list,

"All right. That takes care of… everyone but Chuck, who's dead, and Max, who's in the psychiatric hospital. They're not flying anytime soon." Dean, Hayley and Lydia all nodded as Lydia spoke up,

"So that only leaves… Amanda Walker, the flight attendant." Sam nodded as he stated to the others,

"Right. So I talked to her sister, Karen and she said that her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 pm on flight 424. It's her first flight back on the job." Dean sighed as he stated,

"That sounds like just our luck." Sam looked at Dean with worry as he told him,

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." And Dean just shrugged him off as Lydia changed the subject just a bit,

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." But both Sam and Hayley had tried and all the calls went straight to voicemail.

"We already tried but she must have her cellphone off." Lydia sighed deeply in annoyance as Hayley near-whispered in fear that Dean heard,

"God, we're not gonna make it." He reassured Hayley and the others who were just as worried,

"Oh, we'll make it." Then gunned the Impala faster down the road. They arrived at the airport at around 7:30 pm. Dean parked, they all got out and ran inside the airport to check the Departure board. Sam and Hayley were the first to spot the flight,

"Right there. They're boarding in 30 minutes." Dean nodded as he told them,

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Lydia and Hayley searched quickly for a phone until they found one,

"Guys over here!" Lydia yelled and the Winchester brothers jogged over by them before Dean picked up the phone and a female voice came on,

_"Airport Services."_

"Hi, Gate thirteen." Dean told the female voice and she asked,

 _"Who are you calling, sir?"_ Dean told the voice that he was looking for Amanda Walker and her flight number 424. The female voice told him to wait as she transferred the call.

* * *

 

A PA female voice spoke,

"Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen." Amanda approached the phone and picked it up.

* * *

 

"Come on." Dean impatiently waited for her voice to pick up as Lydia, Hayley and Sam watched the many people rush to and from their planes. A voice spoke up in Dean's ear,

 _"This is Amanda Walker."_ Dean sighed mentally in relief as he began a tale that will hopefully stop her from getting on that flight,

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." She spoke worried,

_"A Karen?"_

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so-" but Dean was interrupted before he could finish,

 _"Wa-wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her."_ Dean froze at what to say next so he went with,

"You what?" And she continued,

 _"Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?"_ Now Dean was really scrambling for something to say,

"Uh, well… there must be some mistake." However, Amanda didn't back down as she spoke her mind,

 _"And how would you even know I was here? Is this one of Vince's friends?"_ Dean thought what the hell might as well as go with it and answered her,

"Guilty as charged." Amanda really went at Dean,

 _"Wow. This is unbelievable."_ Dean tried to get her to calm down so she couldn't get on the plane,

"He's really sorry." And the exchange went on for about a minute longer before Amanda hung up on Dean.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!"

* * *

 

Amanda walked away from the phone and down the corridor to the plane as she greeted some coworkers,

"How are you?" Then another, "Hey, Bob." just as black smoke went out a vent before it went back in.

* * *

 

Dean nearly threw the phone as he yelled while Lydia, Hayley, and Sam stood around him,

"Damn it! So close." The others nodded in agreement and Sam announced,

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that flight." Lydia stared at Sam in full fright and Dean stared wide-eyed as he demanded of Sam,

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Hayley noticed her sister was about to go into one of her panic attacks and began to lead her away from the boys to talk her down.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is going to crash." Dean told him a quick,

"I know." But to Sam it was a little too quick for his liking but ignored for now as he continued,

"Okay." ~~~~

* * *

Once Hayley and Lydia were far enough away from Dean and Sam, they began to talk about Lydia's panic attack that was rising,

"Hey, Lydia, look at me. Look at me." Hayley gently spoke to her as she held her face in both of her hands.

"You are okay. You're not there anymore. You're right here with me, Dean, and Sam. You're all right." She coached her down until her breathing slowed to normal,

"Good. Good. You're with me." Then pulled her into a hug as she lead a still very pale Lydia back to the boys hoping they think the paleness is just a trick of the light.

* * *

 

"Okay." the sister's heard as they approached the brother's Sam and Dean, "So we're getting on that plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. You and Lydia get the tickets while Hayley and I get whatever out the trunk that will make it through security. Then you two board the plane and wait for us." But before Sam could take off, he noticed Dean wasn't moving to the ticket lines,

"Are you okay?" He asked in slight worried tone and Dean answered him immediately,

"No, not really." Now this really worried Sam and he questioned him again,

"What? What's wrong?" Dean embarrassedly told Sam the truth about what got him all freaked out,

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" then gestured with his hand to sort off show it was flying and Sam caught on,

"Flying?" Dean reluctantly nodded as he continued,

"It's never been an issue until now." Sam looked at him like he was nuts as he asked,

"You're joking, right?" But Dean asked his little brother,

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Sam and Hayley sighed as both their older siblings were afraid of flying before he told Dean,

"All right. Don't worry, okay? We're all gonna be on that flight. So… as I said, you and Lydia get the tickets and board the plane. Hayley and I will meet you guys in five minutes okay?" Dean once again reluctantly nodded before he grabbed Lydia by the arm and pulled her towards the ticket line.

* * *

 

Sam and Hayley ran to the Impala quickly, opened the trunk and Sam began to pack everything that could make it through security. Sam grabbed holy water and handed it Hayley before he told her,

"Get this to Lydia and Dean! And tell them, I'm on my way." Hayley took off like her life dependant on it.

Hayley made to Dean and Lydia before they boarded the flight and handed them the holy water.

* * *

 

"Here. Take this! Sam's coming!" Then searched for Sam until she found him at the entrance entering the metal detector. He was almost through when the alarms went off.

"Great!" Hayley nearly screamed, "Guys, board the flight! I'll save Sam." then took to the front.

* * *

 

Dean and Lydia boarded the flight but not without nearly fainting from fear with Lydia and Dean nearly turning around and leaving. As they are waiting in their seats which is next to one another, they hear and feel the plane take off. Dean and Lydia nearly screamed,

"You gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

 

Thanks to Hayley, Sam managed to get out of the situation at the metal detector and security when they heard rumbling signalling the plane had just taken off.

"NO!" Hayley screamed since they were in the parking lot before she turned her worried/angry glance at Sam.

"This is all your fault! You had to bring something metal to set off the detectors didn't you?!" Sam was taken aback a bit by Hayley's sudden outburst as she continued her rant,

"Now my sister, who is deathly afraid of flying is up in a plane, with your brother, that is about to crash in 40 minutes! I can't believe I let her get on!" Sam approached her slowly before he grabbed her shoulders as he asked,

"What do you mean 'deathly afraid of flying'?" When she didn't answer Sam demanded,

"Hayley, what the hell does that mean?!" That stopped her in tracks and she stared directly at Sam angry as she yelled her family's big secret to him.

"My father, Lydia and I were in a plane crash, 21 years ago, okay!"


	28. Flight 424

"What?" Sam questioned as he let his arms fall from Hayley's sides and as his anger and frustrations subside,

"What did you just say?" Hayley turned her back to Sam as she dove into the secret that has haunted Lydia for 21 years,

"You see, when I was just a baby, my father and John got into this huge fight because my father had found a very easy and yet very dangerous hunt. One of the problems, with the hunt was that it was very far from Bobby's. To be exact, on the east coast. While the main problem was what he was hunting. Which was something called a Yenaldooshi or loupgaru or something like that.. Anyway, after the fight, my dad took Lydia and I into Lydia's Impala though at the time it was my dad's and drove off. Another reason, John and my dad got into a fight was because of what happened a year before." Sam stood there silently as she took a breath before she went on,

"My dad knew he wasn't gonna make it to save whoever was in trouble at the time because I forget. Anyway, he suggested we take a plane. So he drove to the nearest airport, bought the tickets and boarded the flight. Once we were in our seats, well except for me because I was only a year old, the plane took off. The plane was said to land at the destination, which I forget where, in about two hours but it never made it." Hayley was quiet then as she tried to think of the best way to say next. Sam still remained silent but nodded at her to help her along,

"The plane crashed two states from our destination and we were the only survivors. No one else made it. My father and I were still in the plane after it crashed while Lydia landed outside it. After the plane crashed, my father took it upon himself to get Lydia and I the hell out of there. He got us out and soon after that the plane exploded killing anyone who could have been still alive but couldn't move." Sam stared at her for the longest time before shut his eyes and sighed deeply. Hayley went on explaining how the three of them made it to the place and saved a whole bunch of people in the process.

Hayley went on explaining that shortly after the hunt was over both Lydia and her father collapsed but not before Lydia called 911. She told him,

"We were taken to the hospital and a little time after they were admitted, your father showed up and took us all home. A few years later, after I had grown up a bit, I had asked if we could take a plane but being only a year old at the time of the first crash, I had no idea what I had just asked. My father calmly and yet sternly took me out of the room and told what happened. I never asked again." Hayley went quiet again and Sam took that last statement as her way of ending her tale. Sam approached her again and placed a hand on her shoulder as he told her,

"This is not your fault. It's mine. Though I swear to you that I had no idea that what I brought in was metal. Don't worry, you gave Lydia both the holy water and Dad's journal, right?" Hayley didn't answer and Sam asked again,

"You did give them the holy water and my dad's journal right? Hayley?" This time Hayley looked up at Sam and held up his dad's journal.

"Oh my God. You… You... (sigh)." Then whispered to himself, "That's okay. That is okay. Everything is going to be okay." Somehow Hayley heard him and practically yelled,

"No it's not! I was so busy getting you out of the metal detector situation that I completely forgot to give it to them!" Just then, Sam's cell phone rang, he grabbed his phone, put it on speaker and answered,

"Hello?" They both asked in unison but no one answered on the other end so Sam asked again,

"Hello? Dean? You there?" After a few minutes went by Sam thought heard Dean humming through the phone. Sam put the phone off of speaker and placed it on his shoulder as he told Hayley,

"Dean must be around flight attendants so it will be a while. Try Lydia maybe she'll answer." Then walked away from Hayley. Once Sam was far enough away, he put the cell phone back to his ear and spoke,

"You humming Metallica?" And Dean who had been humming the entire time finally answered Sam in a whisper,

 _"Calms me down."_ Sam scoffed and started to roll his eyes when he remembered Dean was on the plane and couldn't see him. Sam then spoke again but this time to try and calm his brother down and get him to focus,

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you gotta stay focused." Then turned toward Hayley, who was by the looks of it, was still trying to get ahold of her sister as Dean still a little shaky told him,

 _"Okay."_ Sam looked at his watch and noticed that 8 minutes had passed since the plane had taken off and he had to get Dean to understand why he needed to be on track, So he stated,

"I mean, you got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." Dean still shaky answered him sarcastically,

 _"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy."_ Sam knew that it wasn't going to be easy so he told Dean,

"Just take it one step at a time, all right?" Then Sam questioned after a few minutes of more humming,

"Now, who is it possessing?" Dean spoke a little far away like he was looking around the plane at the passengers,

 _"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."_ Then he got quiet again and Sam thought about he had said as he made his way back over to Hayley when it seemed she still couldn't get ahold of Lydia.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

 _"Mm-hm."_ Then Sam heard Dean ask over the phone,

 _"Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"_ A barely noticeable woman's voice could be heard through the phone,

 _"No… not."_ Then loudly once more in Sam's ear as Dean told the woman which to Sam was most likely a flight attendant,

 _"Oh my mistake."_ Sam heard nothing but something moving around before his brother's voice came back on but to him it sounded like he was talking to himself,

 _"All right. Well, that's gotta be Amanda back there, so… I'll go talk to her and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."_ So Sam just went with it and asked,

"Right. What if she's already possessed?" And Dean took a few seconds before his voice once again came on,

 _"There's ways to test that."_ Sam heard rustling and a zipper undoing before Dean voice could be heard,

 _"I have the holy water Hayley gave me."_ Sam immediately said,

"No. I think you can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

 _"Oh, nice."_ Then heard rustling again as Sam thought Dean was standing up and Sam told him,

"Hey." then Dean asked,

_"What?"_

"Say it in Latin and if Lydia's there next to you give her the phone. Oh and God in Latin is 'Christo'." Then once again heard rustling before Dean came on again and told him,

 _"Dude, I know. I'm not an idiot. Here."_ then a voice came on sounding worse than Dean,

 _"H-Hello? S-Sam? I-Is Hayley around? C-Could you hand her the phone?"_ Sam told her yes then handed Hayley the cell phone but instead of moving away she put the phone on speaker,

"Lydia? Sis, how are you doing?" Then Lydia's shaky voice came on,

 _"N-Not g-good. I-I don't think I can do this, anymore."_ Then caused Hayley to speak calmly and yet firmly to Lydia,

"Lydia listen to me. Sam and I are trying to figure something out and get both you and Dean off that flight. But first you are going to have to do some thing's for us when the time comes okay?"

* * *

 _"Lydia listen to me. Sam and I are trying to figure something out and get both you and Dean off that flight. But first you are going to have to do some thing's for us when the time comes okay?"_ Lydia heard her sister tell her but it wasn't doing her any good because she was starting to feel a panic attack coming on. So Lydia told her sister,

"Hayley, I feel it coming on. I feel a panic attack coming and I can't stop it. Please help me!" Then she heard some quiet voices talking amongst themselves over the phone,

"Hayley?" Lydia questioned as she turned around looking for Dean then she found him at the back of the plane about to talk to a flight attendant. Lydia stood up and moved back by him but she left the phone in the duffle bag under the seat, still on. She came up behind Dean as the flight attendant, which she assumed was Amanda judging from the phone call that Dean got, spoke,

"Hi. What can I help you two with?" Lydia just smiled as best as she could and grabbed Dean's arm and began to pull him away. He turned to her with a slight annoyed look about to whisper something when he stopped and noticed her fear filled eyes pleading him to go with her. Dean sighed and whispered to her,

"All right just give me a few minutes to talk to Amanda then I'll be there." Then he smiled at her before he added,

"Wait for me, okay? I'll be right there." She smiled back and complied, walking away to their seats. Dean walked back into the back where Amanda was and began to talk to her.

* * *

 

"Hi again." Amanda looked up from stocking her cart and smiled at the man in front of her and asked,

"Hi. Is everything okay with your girlfriend?" The man walked around the cart and told her,

"Yeah, she's fine but she's not my girlfriend. She's my wife. Just a very nervous flyer. In fact she's like me. Both of us are nervous flyers. Makes us feel better to walk around a bit." Amanda nodded at the man and told him,

"Oh, it happens to the best of us." She continued to stock her cart as the very handsome man went on,

"Right. Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy for you."

* * *

 

Dean told her as he watched for any signs that she might be possessed and she just told him,

"(Laughs nervously) Yeah, you'd be surprised." Dean wasn't too shocked that she was a nervous flyer but he had to sell what he was saying so he told her,

"Really? You're… You're a nervous flyer?" She nodded as she went on telling Dean,

"Yeah, maybe. Little bit." Dean looked at her in fake slight confusion as he asked her for her reason,

"Now, how is it that being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?" She stopped what she was doing for only a second as she told Dean,

"It's kind of a long story." Then went back to work.

* * *

 

Lydia sat in their seats waiting for Dean to come back and help her out of her panic attack that was still rising. As Lydia's anxiety was going through the roof, she tried to calm herself down but nothing was working. Humming, singing softly to herself or deep breathing something Hayley had told her to do if she wasn't around, but nothing worked. If Dean did come soon, she was going to freak out and cause the other passengers some trouble. Just then, another wave of turbulence hit the plane and that caused Lydia to nearly scream and grip the arm of the seat until her knuckles were white. She hoped Dean would come soon.

* * *

 

"You ever consider other employment?" Dean asked Amanda after she wouldn't answer his last question and he had to apologize to her. Amanda sighed but not in a bad way as she told Dean,

"No. Look everybody's scared of something. I just, uh… I'm not gonna let it hold me back." Dean looked impressed as he whispered,

"Christo." Amanda asked Dean when she heard him say something or that's what Dean got when she asked,

"I'm sorry did you say something?" But all Dean did was tell her,

"Nothing. Never mind." Then he walked out of the back room and to his seat next to Lydia.

Lydia nervously turned around to see if Dean was coming back and sighed in relief when he was walking towards her. Dean sat down next to her and asked,

"All right, where's the phone?" Lydia leaned down and went into the duffle bag and pulled out his cellphone. As soon as he put the headphones in to make him less conspicuous, he heard Hayley nearly scream,

 _"Lydia! Are you there?!"_ Dean pulled out the earbuds and shook his head before he gave one earbud to Lydia so she could hear and placed the other in his.

"Hayley. Calm down. She's fine." As he reassured Hayley, he grabbed Lydia's hand unconsciously and gave it a squeeze to reassure her that she was safe with him. Hayley came on again after she sighed,

 _"Thank God. I have been trying to talk to her for the last ten minutes it felt like. Anyway, Sam's here and you're on speaker."_ Then heard Sam ask,

 _"So what happened?"_ Dean thought for just a second then told Sam,

"Well, she's gotta be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." Then Hayley asked Dean next,

_"You said Christo?"_

"Yeah."

 _"And?"_ Came Sam's reply and Dean elaborated what had happened in the smallest and yet easiest way,

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

 _"So if it's on the plane, it can be anyone, anywhere."_ Just then another wave of turbulence hit the plane,

"Come on, that can't normal." Dean nearly yelled and as for Lydia, she squeezed Dean's hand harder than she ever could and squeaked a whimper. Dean grabbed her and tried to get her closer and placed her head onto his chest just as Sam's voice went into his ear,

 _"Hey, hey. It's probably just a little turbulence."_ Then Hayley worriedly asked,

 _"Hey, is Lydia okay?"_ Dean looked down at Lydia, who was gripping his shirt like her life depended on it as he told Hayley,

"Umm.. no we're not okay. This plane is going to crash. So quit treating us like we're friggin' 4." Sam's voice came on as he firmly and yet sternly told Dean,

 _"You both need to calm down."_ And that just pissed Dean off even more as he nearly yelled,

"Well, I'm sorry, We can't." But Sam only spoke the same way as before, not getting angry and by not getting annoyed,

_"Yes, you can."_

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap. It's not helping." Sam's voice came on and to Dean he sounded a peeved himself as he told him,

 _"Listen, if you're both panicked, you're both wide open for demonic possession. So you both need to calm yourselves down, right now."_ Dean finally listened as he took a very deep breath and Sam praised him,

 _"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in Dad's journal that I think is gonna work. The 'Rituale Romanum.'"_ Now, calmer, Dean asked,

"What do we have to do?"

 _"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."_ Dean's eyes widened at the sound of that as he asked,

"More powerful?" And Sam told him,

 _"Yeah."_ Dean wanted to roll his eyes at Sam again but remembered that he can't and instead wondered,

"How?" Hayley took her chance to speak and told him,

 _"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."_ Dean nodded as he told them,

"Oh." He was going to say something else but then thought better of it and demanded,

"And why is that a good thing?" Sam came back on then,

 _"Well, because the second part… sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all."_ Dean looked at Lydia, who was still gripping his shirt as she laid on his chest as he said to them,

"Well, first things first, Lydia and I gotta find it" then lifted her off him as he stood up and hung up the phone. Lydia immediately looked up at him in fear in her eyes. Dean grabbed her and pulled her close as he told her,

"Calm down. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." She gripped his shirt again as she nodded and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Dean whispered in her ear,

"All right, let's go find this thing." Then kissed her forehead as they made their way around the plane with the E.M.F. detector that Dean had grabbed when he stood up.

* * *

 

After he made his way to the front of the plane, his phone vibrated his back pocket. He grabbed it then unplugged one ear and place the new one in. Lydia and Dean heard both Sam and Hayley ask them before Dean could even say 'hello',

 _"Anything?"_ Both Lydia and Dean told Sam and Hayley,

"No, nothing." Then asked them, "How much time we got?" Sam after a few seconds told him,

_"Fifteen minutes. Maybe you guys missed somebody."_

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane."

_"You two believe that?"_

"Well, we will if you will." Just then the E.M.F. detector went off like a beacon when a man that looked like the copilot walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Lydia and Dean. Dean looked at him and whispered,

"Christo." Which not only did the man hear but Sam and Hayley as well and they asked,

 _"Dean, what is it? What's going on?"_ But Dean didn't answer as the copilot turned around with black eyes before he went back into the cockpit. Dean and Lydia walked towards the back of the plane as Sam and Hayley continued to ask them what was wrong but neither answered.

* * *

 

Dean took out the earbuds and asked Lydia, who was just as freaked out as he was,

"Now what?" And Lydia thought for a moment before she stated,

"Amanda. Let's ask her for help." Dean looked at her skeptical but went with her as he stated,

"She's not gonna believe this."

"Twelve minutes, Dean." they found her checking something on the plane when they walked in and she turned around at the sound of them,

"Oh hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you two, I hope." Dean smiled a little as Lydia shut the curtain as he went on,

"That's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Amanda smiled at them as she asked them,

"Um, okay, what can I do for you?" Lydia jumped in before Dean could and tried to tell her,

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have the time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech-" but was cut off by Dean,

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Amanda took a step back away from Dean and Lydia as she demanded,

"Who are you guys?" But Dean went on while ignoring her question,

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane. And it wasn't mechanical failure." Lydia jumped in as Dean had ended,

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." but what they were saying sounded nuts to Amanda and she told them as she tried to get away,

"I'm sorry, I-I'm very busy. I have to go-" but was stopped by Dean,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second." Amanda backed even further away from Dean and Lydia as Dean continued,

"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to us. Um, the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert? He's dead." Amanda looked at Dean with shock as she took in what he said and questioned,

"W-What? Chuck is dead?" Lydia looked at her as Dean elaborated a little on what happened to her friend and pilot,

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" Lydia spoke up as she tried to get her to understand that something is about to happen and that they need her help,

"Look, there was something was wrong with 2485. Maybe you sensed it, maybe not. But there's something wrong with this flight too."

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean pleaded with her as she stood in front of them trying to work her mouth. Finally after what seemed to Dean and Lydia a long time, Amanda spoke,

"On... On 2485, there was this uh… This man. He… had these eyes…" but she didn't continue as Lydia immediately replied,

"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about." Amanda looked from Dean to Lydia as she demanded,

"Well, I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?" Dean told her exactly what they wanted,

"Get the copilot and we need you to bring him back here." But she demanded again to them,

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Dean just about had enough of her questions so he tried to reassure her,

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?"

"Well, how am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copil-?" But was interrupted by Lydia,

"Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit." She told Dean and Lydia slightly angry,

"Do you know that I could lose my job if-?" But was interrupted again but this time by Dean,

"Okay, you could lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out." Amanda sighed as she agreed then walked out to the cockpit. Dean and Lydia watch her walk up to the front of the plane and knock on the door. Amanda looked back once as the door opened and she told the copilot her story and got him to head back towards Dean and Lydia.

The minute he started walking back, Dean pulled the curtain closed more and unplugged the headphones from the phone.

"Get ready, Sam." he told into the phone as he pulled out the holy water he also grabbed from the duffle when he grabbed the E.M.F. detector. Then looked back out into the aisle before he looked at Lydia standing behind him. Dean backed away from the curtain as well did Lydia when the copilot walked in asking,

"Now, what's the problem?" Dean pulled the first punch and immediately got on top of him as he taped the copilot's mouth shut. Amanda immediately demanded as Lydia made her way over with the phone and holy water,

"What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." And Lydia told her as she handed Dean the holy water,

"We are gonna talk to him." Then climbed in front of Dean who was on top of the copilot and told Sam in the phone,

"Now! Sam!" Then put it next to the copilot's ear as both Dean and her struggled to stay on top of him. Dean sprayed the holy water on top of the demon's shirt and it started to hiss as Lydia looked up at Amanda and told her when she started to freak out,

"Look we need you calm. We need you outside the curtain. Don't let anyone in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda." Then she reluctantly and yet quickly walked out of the back and into the aisle. Lydia picked up the phone and placed it next to Dean's ear as he demanded of Sam,

"Hurry up, Sam! Lydia and I don't know how much longer we can hold him!" Then quickly gave it back to Lydia and she placed it on the copilot's ear just as Sam began the exorcism.

* * *

 

As Sam continued to speak in Latin, he heard something thud then crash and he stopped questioning,

"Dean? Lydia?" Just then Lydia's voice came on over the grunting, crashing and thudding,

 _"Sam get on with it!"_ Before more crashing sounds happened and Sam realized that he was on speaker so he continued the exorcism in Latin. Suddenly, a demonic voice sounded through the phone,

 _"I know what happened to your girlfriend. She must have died screaming. Even now, she's burns!"_ Before a grunt and a very angry voice told him

 _"Sam!"_ Sam shook whatever the demon told him for now away and continued reading from his Dad's journal. Then Sam stopped as a demonic screaming sounded from the phone followed by Lydia questioning,

 _"Where did it go?"_ Dean's voice came on after she asked that,

 _"Into the plane!"_ Then Dean screamed,

 _"Amanda take this phone, get to the cockpit and somehow get it on the P.A. system."_ Sam heard Amanda say that she would before he heard screaming from the passengers in which he immediately that the plane was crashing down to earth. Suddenly, after a few seconds, Amanda spoke into the phone,

 _"Whoever you are, please save us. There you are plugged in!"_ Then heard Amanda start to scream and with that in mind Sam started again.

* * *

 

When the plane took it's nose dive Dean was thrown back into Lydia, who was thrown back into a corner next to an emergency door. Both started to scream as the plane continued its nose dive. Just then Sam's voice could be heard from the P.A. system as he continued the exorcism until he sent the demon bastard to hell. The plane leveled out, and the passengers stopped screaming along with Dean. Amanda took the phone off of the P.A. system and thanked Sam for saving them before she walked back to Dean, who had walked out from the back.

"Thank you. Here's your phone back." Then noticed Lydia wasn't around so she asked, "Where's your wife?" Dean took the phone and immediately went back through the curtains to find her curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth. Dean went to her and touched her shoulder only to have her flinch and start screaming.

So Dean did the only thing he could do. He picked her up, bridal style, holding her as he whispered to her,

"You're okay now. The plane is safe. Sam did it!" Lydia looked up at him and stopped screaming but didn't stop shaking. She buried her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean placed one hand on her hair to hold her in place until she stopped shaking but she continued to shake anyways. He turned around to see Amanda still standing in the doorway and told her,

"Tell the pilot to turn around." And she went after she nodded to Dean as he continued to hold her while rocking back and forth and kissing her forehead every once in a while.


	29. To Bobby's

Sam hung up his phone when Dean had already hung up on him. He turned to Hayley who was staring at him with huge wide eyes,

"They're okay. The plane, I hope will turn around and we'll have them back. So don't worry, Hayley." Then grabbed her into a hug when she sighed and began to cry a little. Sam too sighed in relief that Dean and Lydia were okay then let Hayley go as he made his way back inside the airport.

* * *

 

Dean still held Lydia as the plane turned around and she still hadn't stopped shaking. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he walked back and forth in the back room where the copilot was still unconscious. Amanda returned when the plane turned around,

"The planes turning around. I think you and your wife should go sit down." Dean nodded but didn't move and Amanda went to leave when he stopped her,

"Amanda, thank you. Lydia and I couldn't have done this without you." Amanda turned back to Dean and Lydia with a smile as she told them,

"No thank you." Dean just smiled as she made her way out of the back room when he called after again,

"Wait! Amanda!" She stopped again and turned, "My names Dean, by the way and this is Lydia and she isn't my wife. She's…." Amanda watched Dean stare down at the now sleeping peacefully Lydia with a smile and she answered for him,

"She's someone special." Dean looked up at her in shock for a second before a smile reappeared back onto his face.

"Yeah, she is. She's my best friend. The only one who understands me even when I…. don't understand…. myself." Amanda smiled again and nodded at Dean before she went back to doing her work. She called over her shoulder,

"Don't ever lose her." Dean knew that but he would never tell Amanda or Lydia that then moved to his seat with Lydia in his arms as the plane began to descend.

* * *

 

When the plane landed, people began to fill out of the plane with a slight quickness in their steps as Sam and Hayley waited for Dean and Lydia in the lobby of the airport. Sam stood up along with Hayley when Dean with Lydia in his arms walked off the plane. The three of them walked to each other but didn't say anything yet. They happened to pass the copilot as he was talking to the police,

"I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane." Then passed Amanda who was also talking to the police,

"No, that's all." They stopped when she mouthed the words, 'thank you' again then walked away as Dean whispered,

"Let's get out of here." As they made their way out of the airport, Dean, who was still carrying Lydia, noticed Sam wasn't as happy as before so he asked,

"You okay?" Hayley turned her head around when Dean asked that as Sam answered him,

"Dean… it knew about Jessica." Hayley walked up to them as Dean told Sam,

"Sam, these things, they- They read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was. Besides, it didn't just talk about Jessica, it talked about Jack." Dean shot a pained glance at Hayley as he said that. Sam looked up at the ceiling as he sighed before he asked,

"What did it say?" But Dean shrugged his shoulders as he continued walking towards the exit and told them,

"I don't know but Lydia heard it because it whispered to her about him. And no before you say anything she didn't tell me what it told her. You'll both just have to ask her when and I mean when she wakes up." Then walked out the exit with Lydia in tow followed by Hayley leaving Sam in the entrance.

* * *

 

Dean placed Lydia in the passenger seat of his beautiful Impala and Hayley climbed in right behind her just as Sam walked up to the car. Dean got in, started her up and drove back to Jerry's hanger after Dean got a call from him. Dean parked the car outside the building before he turned to Sam and Hayley in the back. He whispered,

"Well, we all can't go inside so one of us has to stay. Who's it gonna be?" Sam and Hayley thought for a moment before they whisper announced,

"You are, Dean because if she wakes up." Then Hayley went on,

"When she wakes up, she'll either want you or me and you seem to be the better of the two of us anyway." Then began to climb out of the Impala when Sam suddenly asked,

"Oh right, Dean did you know about Lydia's extreme fear of flying? And that the reason was-" but was cut off by Dean himself,

"Was because of a plane crash when she was five, right?" When Sam and Hayley didn't answer as they were in shock, he continued,

"Yes. I know what you two are thinking. 'How did I know that?' Right? Well, let me tell you. 21 years ago, Dad and Lloyd did get into a fight that nearly got Lloyd killed. That part is true. Now, though I'm gonna tell you two about the parts that Lloyd purposely left out when he told you, Hayley." They still stood there in shock as Dean went on,

"It was right after the crash. Lloyd had been traveling for hours with Lydia and you, Hayley in his arms when he finally came upon an abandoned car. Lloyd walked up to the car and peered inside it. He noticed two things. One that the car was unlocked and two that for whatever reason was a car seat in the back. He opened the door to the back seat and placed you, Hayley in the car seat then put Lydia in the front seat. Once the two of you were strapped in and safe, Lloyd began to look for the keys. When he couldn't find any, he did the only thing he could do. He hot wired the car and drove the rest of the way to Maine." Dean went quiet as he glanced behind him at Lydia, who was still asleep in the front seat. When he turned back to Sam and Hayley, he continued,

"When he got there, night had just fallen and Lloyd went straight to a hotel before he went out to hunt. I don't know how long it took Lloyd to drive out to Maine because I don't remember where the plane crash landed. Anyways, it only took Lloyd a few tries the night they arrived to track and kill the Loupgaru. Once the creature was dead, Lloyd went back to the hotel and just collapsed. The adrenaline that was going through his system stopped and caused all the pain from the crash and the fight to come back tremendously. The adrenaline in Lydia's system also stopped and whatever injuries she had came back with a vengeance but before she collapsed like Lloyd, she managed to call 911. After the first responders arrived, they were taken to the hospital and that where they stayed until Dad came with me and you, Sam." Dean stopped again to glance at Lydia before he went on,

"The moment Dad heard about the plane crash, he tried to call Lloyd but it went straight to voicemail. After a few more tries, Dad stopped trying to call him because it was useless. So he went to the TV and turned it to one of the few channels Bobby had until he found the one with the plane crash. The news reporter announced a few names from some of the victims and only one stood out. It was Lloyd Springsteen. Dad knew right away that Lloyd was okay. How? I'm not sure. He took us, Sam and I, to Maine and to the hospital where he discharged all three of them before the doctor even found out. Dad and Lloyd never fought again. Well, not as bad to cause one of them to nearly died that is. There now you have the rest of the story. Now let's get you two going, Jerry's waiting." Dean shoved them along to see what Jerry had wanted before he climbed back into his beloved Impala and unconsciously held Lydia's hand as he waited.

* * *

 

Sam and Hayley walked inside and before they entered Jerry's office, the man himself walked up to them from a little ways away.

"Sam and… Hayley right?" Hayley nodded as he continued, "Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed. Your dad's gonna be real proud." While shaking Sam's hand and giving a little hug to Hayley before he added,

"Oh, thank Dean and Lydia for me, will you?" They nodded as Sam told him,

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Then Jerry began to walk away, Sam and Hayley made their way to the exit when Sam stopped Jerry,

"Hey, you know, Jerry?" Jerry stopped and turned around while he questioned,

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you, how did you get Dean's cell phone number, anyway? He's only had it for about six months I believe."

"Your dad gave it to me."

"What? John?" Hayley stared at Jerry in surprise then at Sam as he asked,

"Well, when did you talk to him?" Jerry took a second before he replied to Sam's question,

"Well, I mean I didn't exactly talk to him, but, uh… called his number, his voice message said to give Dean a call. Thank again, guys." Then he left as Sam and Hayley made their way back to the car to tell Dean what Jerry had told them. Once in the car, Sam told Dean everything that Jerry had told him and Hayley as Dean drove back to Bobby's. Dean parked the car on the side of the road, got out of the Impala and pulled out his cell phone.

"You said to Jerry that I only had this number for like six months right?" He asked Sam when he too climbed out of the car, followed by Hayley and the now awake Lydia. Sam answered,

"Yeah. I did but he told me that Dad told him." Then continued, "But this doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like 50 's been out of service." Dean dialed his dad's number before he put the phone on speaker so Lydia, Hayley, Sam and himself could hear the message.

'This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency call my son, Dean or Lydia. 785 5550179 or 785 5663900. They can help.' Then the message stopped and Dean hung up the phone. Sam slightly angry got up from the trunk of the Impala and climbed in followed by an also slightly angry Hayley moments later. Lydia looked at Dean before they too climbed into the Impala, started her up and drove down the highway back to Bobby's.

* * *

 

Dean drove into Bobby's by nightfall a few days later and parked the Impala in the back next to one of Bobby's few working cars. The four of them stumbled inside for they all didn't get any sleep the last few days due to the last few cases and John's voice message. Bobby and David walked from the kitchen to the front hall to find four very tired hunters. With some help from Bobby and David, Dean, Lydia, Hayley and Sam all made to their rooms before they collapsed into a much needed sleep.

* * *

 

A day later, Lydia was the first to wake up and head downstairs to find Bobby in the kitchen fixing some breakfast and Dr. Night in the living room. Lydia nodded to Night as she passed the living room before she went to the kitchen. Night walked in right behind her as she sat down at the table and told the two of them,

"I'm heading home now, Bobby. The wife's been waiting for me since last night. Thanks for letting me stay here after the missus and I had a fight." Bobby turned with a pan in his hand and nodded as he told him,

"Not a problem, Night. After all you and Rufus are my only friends… And it's nice to have a doctor around." Bobby looked at Lydia and told her,

"Oh, Lydia don't tell Rufus that." Then back at Night, "Tell her, she's always welcome here." Then went back to cooking.

"I will." Lydia stood up and hugged Dr. Night goodbye before she sat back down and waited for her breakfast. After Night left, Hayley and Dean came downstairs next followed by Sam and they all sat around the table to eat breakfast.

* * *

 

A week later, after Lydia, Dean, Hayley and Sam were all good and rested, Bobby had caught them a case.

"Here." placed a newspaper article on the table and Sam picked it up while Lydia, Hayley and Dean look over his shoulder as Bobby continued,

"I got a case for you, four. A man was killed down in Toledo, Ohio. The paper said he died from 'intense cerebral bleeding'. I don't think that was what killed him. I called up the mortuary and they told his eyes were completely gone. (sighs) Anyway, I want you four to get up off yer asses and work this case. Even if it turns out to be nothin. Now move it." Dean and Lydia stood up and walked out the door started to pack up the Impala while Sam and Hayley packed up clothes and other necessities they might need.

After the four were all packed and ready to go, they climbed into the Impala and waved goodbye to Bobby as they started down the road to the highway to Toledo, Ohio.


	30. Bloody Mary

Three middle school girls were sitting and laughing around a table in candle light playing truth or dare and one of the girls turned to another girl,

"Okay, your turn. Truth or dare, Lily?" The girl now named Lily spoke,

"Truth." Lily's friend thought for a moment before asking her next question,

"Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?" The second girl laughed a little as Lily immediately answered the first girl's question with,

"Dare." the first girl near Lily sighed in annoyance but told her anyways as she thought up a dare,

"Okay, lame. You have to… say 'Bloody Mary' in the bathroom." Lily, with her head resting on her arms demanded,

"Is that the best you can come up with?" The second girl looked at both Lily and the first as she asked,

"Who's 'Bloody Mary'?" The girl near Lily answered her quick with,

"She's this witch." While Lily remembered some woman who was killed in a car accident and told them,

"I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash." The first girl brushed off Lily and spoke,

"It doesn't matter who she is. The point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror,she appears… and scratches your eyes out!" Both Lily and the second girl jump at the sudden shriek the first girl did as she finished. The second girl asked again,

"So why would anyone say it?" Lily took it upon herself to answer this time before the first girl could,

"Because it isn't real." Lily stood up as the first spoke and handed her a candle,

"No turning on the lights. And remember: three times." Lily took the candle and walked into the closest bathroom in the house from where they were playing and laughing.

* * *

 

She opened the bathroom door, stepped inside and looked at the shadows on the walls then closed the door. Once the door was closed, Lily placed the candle on the sink as she stared at herself in the mirror then spoke timidly,

"'Bloody Mary'. This is so stupid. 'Bloody Mary'." The candle flickered so Lily stared at it for a moment before she looked back at the mirror and said,

"'Bloody Mary'." Just then, pounding on the door, scared the living daylights out of Lily and so she screamed before she realized it was just her friends. Lilly opened the door to see her two friends standing out there and the first girl told her,

"Scared ya."

"You guys are jerks." Just then a man's voice filled the air,

"Lily," Lily turned and looked up at the top of the stairs to see her father as he continued, "you mind keeping it down?" She apologized to her father as well as her friends,

"Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker." and he continued up the stairs while Lily and her friends went back to playing in the living room.

* * *

 

Mr. Shoemaker passed a lot of mirrors with a weird figure in them as he headed for the second bathroom in the house. He passed by a picture frame and noticed it was a little crooked so he fixed that then continued to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, he opened up one of the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills before closing the cabinet revealing another mirror. Mr. Shoemaker opened the bottle and poured some pills into his hand before he took them and as he stared into the mirror, he noticed something. Scratches under his eye.

* * *

 

The girls were still talking in the living room when the second girl exclaimed,

"You so like him!" Then another girl walked in, about to head up the stairs as she asked,

"Hey, geek. You guys having fun?" Lily looked up at her sister, who was leaning on the railing of the staircase as Lily spoke,

"You're out past curfew, Donna." And Donna sarcastically told her younger sister,

"Thanks, Dad." then headed up the stairs. Donna walked around the corner and was about to head into her room when she noticed a pool of blood on the floor. She walked closer towards the bathroom door where the blood was coming from and opened the door. After she opened the door more, she noticed more blood on the bathroom floor before she saw her father on the ground. Donna screamed.


	31. Toledo, Ohio

Lydia opened her eyes and sat up only to notice that she was in a shack. This shack was huge bigger than your ordinary shack. It was like a mansion but not quite. Lydia stood up and took one step forward only to nearly fall on her face. She looked down to see her sister, Hayley, dead with her throat slashed. She nearly screamed when she suddenly felt that someone else was inside this shack. Lydia touched her sister's body, closed her sister's eyes and stood back up.

She reached behind her back and pulled out one of her guns that she keeps hidden and began to slowly walk around the shack. Lydia walked around opening doors as she went but when she opened one door in particular, she once again nearly screamed. Dean was hanging from a ceiling fan with a rope around his neck. She immediately went to him, only to see that his neck was broken and she collapsed to the ground in pain. She cried,

"Noo! Dean! Noo." Tears ran down her face as she once again felt that someone was in this place. Shakily, she stood up and walked out of the room where Dean hung. As she made her way around the rest of the house/shack, she found the rest of her family all dead as well but she has yet to find Sam. So she continued her trek around the biggest house, she has ever been in.

Lydia slowly made her way down a hallway, she has no idea how she came upon it, all the way to another door. With shaky hands, Lydia opened the door to reveal a bedroom only without any furniture just a single chair with someone in it. She walked forward and spun the chair around only to see Sam. Lydia sighed in relief as more tears fell and spoke,

"Sam, Dean… Dean and Hayley are… are dead." But she got no response, nothing at all. So she shook him a little as she asked worriedly,

"Sam?" And she shook him again only to have his head fall right off his shoulders. Lydia watched as the head rolled onto the ground and she fell right on her ass. The head rolled right into her lap and she couldn't keep back her scream any longer so she screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then an eerie voice sounded behind her,

"Poor Lydia. Lost her entire family." She spun around immediately with tears falling down her face to see a yellowed eyed man in the doorway. Lydia felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up as he made his way closer as he continued,

"I hope you enjoyed the display. I worked very hard to get each and every one of them into place. Now, to make this masterpiece complete." Then grabbed her by the hair as he dragged her into a bathroom where a tub was full with water. He grabbed her up by the hair and threw her down into the water and held her there. Lydia screamed and thrashed all around as water began to fill up her lungs. The yellow eyed man lifted himself off her and she sat up and leaned over the tub coughing up the water as she took huge gulps of air. The man grabbed her once again by the hair and dragged her away from the bathroom as he spoke,

"That's not the way. This is the way." She couldn't understand what he said before she noticed they were on some stairs. The yellow eyed man took out a gun and pointed it at her. Lydia's eyes grew wide and she screamed,

"Nooooo!" Just as the trigger was pulled.

* * *

 

Lydia screamed,

"Nooooo!" as she suddenly gasped awake and Dean, who was used to the silence that was in the car with everyone asleep, swerved the car as he swore,

"Son of bitch!" Before he slammed on the brakes. He put the car into park just as Lydia shakily and still screaming unbuckled herself and opened the car door. Dean took one quick look at the back to see that both Sam and Hayley were still asleep before he climbed out of the car and ran after Lydia who had taken off down the highway, screaming. It didn't take long for Dean to catch Lydia because she fell a few times as she ran and grabbed her.

Lydia struggled with whoever had her and used all of her strength to punch the person who had her in the face. She vaguely heard the grunt followed by a swear as she took off running again,

"Son…. tch! Ow!" Before the same person had her again. This time she used all of her strength into her kick and hit the person in the head. She took off running again as a louder voice sounded,

"Son of bitch! Damn!" this time however, she was tackled from behind as a voice yelled in her ear as she struggled to get him off her,

"Lydia! Calm down! Wake up! It's me, Dean! It's Dean! " Lydia froze as her brain caught up with the rest of her body and she blinked her eyes a few times as the sun hurt them for she didn't realize it was morning. She breathed in short fearful breaths as she took in her surroundings.

"Wha-? Wha-?" She felt the body get off her as she sat up and turned towards Dean,

"Dean?" Lydia asked timidly with fearful eyes before she burst into tears. Dean scooped her up into his arms and held her in place as she cried. Dean hadn't seen her this fearful since the Lake Manitoc drownings. She shook terribly in his arms as she cried and Dean rubbed her back in slow smooth circles until she finally calmed down. Dean asked,

"What happened, Lydia?" Lydia sniffled a little as she thought about what had scared her so bad and couldn't. So she answered,

"I don't know. I- I can't remember." Dean just nodded as he carried her back to the Impala and placed her in her seat before buckling her in. He walked around to the other side, climbed in, pulled the Impala away from the side of the road and held Lydia's hand.

* * *

 

The rest of the way there was uneventful and Dean pulled the Impala in front of a building just as Sam and Hayley began to groan in their sleep.

"Sam, Hayley, wake up!" Dean yelled and the two gasp awake,

"I take it we were having a nightmare. Sam stated and Dean agreed,

"Yeah, another one." Sam laughed as he and Hayley stretched then they told him together,

"Hey, at least we got some sleep." Dean nodded as he handed them the paper that Bobby gave them as he told them,

"Yeah, you know sooner or later, we're gonna have to talk about this." However, Sam and Hayley just ignored him as Sam asked,

"We're here?" Lydia turned from the window to look at Dean as he said to the others in the back,

"Yep. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean looked at Lydia worriedly before she smiled at him and climbed out of the car. Sam and Hayley took at look at the paper, Dean had handed them as they asked,

"So what do you think really happened to this guy? Steven Shoemaker." Dean sighed as he placed some stuff on the seat and climbed out of the car as he spoke,

"That's what we're gonna find out. Let's go see if what Bobby said was true." Then walked off with Lydia towards the building behind the Impala. Sam and Hayley climbed out of the car and followed their older siblings into the building.

* * *

 

Once inside, the four of them made their way to the morgue where the body of Steven Shoemaker was. The group walked in through an open door right up to the only guy in the room.

"Hey." the morgue tech said as the four of them walked up to him and Dean responded back with,

"Hey." the morgue tech asked,

"Can I help you?" Dean walked forward as he spoke,

"Yeah, we're the, uh, med students." The morgue tech questioned,

"Sorry?"Dean went on talking but stumbled over the Doctor's name which to everyone in the room the tech didn't catch,

"Oh, Dr. Feiklowicz didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. He… uh… We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." The morgue tech sighed a little as he explained to the four 'med students',

"Well, I'm sorry. He's at lunch." Lydia looked around the room as Dean went on talking and Hayley walked up to her with a worried expression but she just brushed her off with a smile as she came back into the conversation,

"...ell, you know it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body do you?" The tech smiled a sarcastic smiled as he told them,

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him, if you want." Dean looked to Sam, Hayley and Lydia as he sucked back his teeth and he told everyone in the room,

"An hour? Ooh. We got to be heading back to Columbus by then. Look man, this paper's like half our grade. So if you don't mind helping us out-" the morgue tech interrupted Dean before he could say anything more,

"Look man. No." Dean chuckled a little before he turned and mumbled,

"I'm gonna hit him in his face, I swear…" Lydia walked over to him and took him away from the stupid tech as Sam patted him on the arm as he took out his wallet and pulled out a couple twenties. He placed them onto the table and the tech picked them up as he began to walk out of the area to where they kept the bodies. He said to them,

"Follow me." Hayley, Sam and Lydia went to follow him when Dean stopped Sam and stated and the girls stopped as well,

"Dude, I earned that money." Sam sighed in frustration before he told Dean,

"You won it in a poker game." Then went after the tech along with the girls leaving Dean alone as he agreed,

"Yeah." He went after them not seconds later. The morgue tech lead them to the storage place and pulled out Shoemaker's body just as Hayley stated,

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." The tech pulled back the sheet that was covering the body as he told them,

"More than that. They were practically liquefied." Dean looked over the body before he asked,

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" The tech shrugged as he answered Dean's questions,

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone." Lydia for the first time since they got there questioned,

"What's the official cause of death?" The tech looked at her as he answered her question,

"Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm. Something burst in there that's for sure." Sam frowned as did everyone else as he asked,

"What do you mean?" The guy slight smiled as he told them what the doctor thought it might have happened,

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen." Dean glanced again at the body as he probed,

"But the eyes. What would cause something like that?" Again the tech shrugged as he spoke answering his question,

"Capillaries can burst. I see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims." Dean questioned to be a little funny but didn't mean it,

"Yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?" The tech shook his head as he covered Mr. Shoemaker's body again. He said,

"That's a first for me. But hey, I'm not the doctor." Hayley thought for a moment about everything they had just learned about the body and how Bobby was right before she spoke up,

"Hey, you think we could look at that police report? You know, for, uh, our paper." Morgue tech guy slightly grinned as he purposely told them,

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." Sam once again pulled out his wallet, annoyed and grabbed a few more twenty dollars. He gave them to the tech and he went and got the reports.

* * *

 

After they looked at the reports, Sam, Dean, Hayley and Lydia made their way back through the building, and down some stairs as Sam spoke up,

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." Lydia and Hayley were ahead of the guys when Dean asked,

"How many times in Dad's or Lloyds long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" And all three of them answered Dean's question,

"Uh, almost never." Dean agreed as they continued down the last of the steps,

"Exactly." Sam, Dean, Hayley and Lydia walked out of the building to the Impala just as Sam told them,

"All right. Let's go talk to the daughter." Dean and the others climbed into the Impala, he started her up before he drove her out of the parking lot while Sam looked up where the Shoemaker's lived. He found the address and gave it to Lydia. She told Dean where to go and lead them all the way to the Shoemaker house.


	32. Bloody Mary Legend Research

Dean parked the Impala outside the Shoemaker house a little down aways from all the other cars before the four of them walked up to the house. Once inside, the four split, Dean and Lydia went to find the daughter while Sam and Hayley mingled around the lower half of the house but not before Dean commented,

"I feel like we're underdressed." Lydia half smiled as she rolled her eyes and whispered to Dean,

"Come on, Dean. Let's ask around for Mr. Shoemaker's daughter." then pulled his arm towards the crowd of people in the living room. They began to ask around but it seemed their efforts fell on deaf ears or so they thought, when one man in particular showed them to the back yard.

"Thanks." Lydia told the man as Dean made his way over to a table where four girls were sitting around. Dean spoke first,

"You must be Donna, right?" as they approached. The girl, in the middle of two other girls, now named Donna looked up at the two of them suspiciously as she answered the question,

"Yeah." Lydia kneeled down in front of both Donna and the other girls as she grabbed one of Donna's hands. She sympathized,

"Hi. Uh, we're really sorry." Donna nodded and thanked them as Lydia explained to her who they were even though it wasn't true,

"I'm Lydia. This is Dean. He worked with your dad." Donna looked at Dean weirdly but tried not to show it as she asked,

"You did?" Dean nodded as he too kneeled in front of the girls and spoke up,

"Yeah. This whole thing… I mean, a stroke." before Donna could respond the girl on her right snobbishly replied,

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this." Donna grabbed her friend's hand as she told her,

"Charlie, it's okay. I'm okay." The girl now named Charlie huffed but didn't say anything as Lydia asked,

"Were there ever any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Donna shook her head as she answered Lydia,

"No." but she could elaborate because the girl on the left, a young girl, cried out miserably,

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." Donna immediately turned to her as she tried to calm her down,

"Lily. Sis, don't say that." Lydia looked at Dean as he looked at her just as he asked,

"What?" Donna heard him and tried to calm the situation down a bit in the only way she could,

"I'm sorry. She's just upset." but the girl now named Lily cried miserably and more desperately than before,

"No, it happened because of me." Donna once again tried to calm her sister down but couldn't,

"Sweetie, it didn't." Lydia turned towards Lily this time when it seemed she knew something and that no one was believing her,

"Lily, why would you say something like that?" Lily glanced at Lydia when she told everyone,

"Right before he died, I said it." Lydia looked to Dean before she turned her gaze back to Lily when she asked,

"You said what?" Lily elaborated,

"'Bloody Mary.' Three times in the bathroom mirror." that caused Lydia to turn her gaze to Dean as Lily continued,

"She took his eyes. That's what she does." Lydia stood up and stood next to Dean as Donna told her,

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Dean looked to Donna then to Lily as he tried to reassure her,

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. I mean, your dad didn't say it. Did he?" Lily thought for a moment before she answered Dean's question,

"No, I don't think so." Dean nodded as he and Lydia thanked them for their time and left to find Sam and Hayley who should be finished with the downstairs.

"So, what do you think? Is you-know-who real, if the person who died didn't say it?" Lydia asked as they made their way through the crowd of people in the living room. Dean answered her,

"I don't know but I think we should get a second maybe a third opinion first." they made their way to Sam and Hayley, who were standing next to the stairs. Once they walked up to them, Dean and Lydia explained to them what they had learned from the sisters then made their way upstairs.

* * *

Once upstairs the Winchester's and the Irving's made their way to the bathroom that Mr. Shoemaker died in. Sam spoke up first,

"The Bloody Mary Legend. Dad or Lloyd ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Dean and Lydia spoke up next,

"Not that we know of." then Dean walked inside the bathroom. Sam hunched down and touch the floor as he stated,

"I mean, everywhere else, all over the country, kids play… Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

* * *

Hayley and Lydia stood watch while Dean and Sam checked out the bathroom. They walked down the hallway from the bathroom to make sure no one had followed them before they made their way back.

Dean answered Sam's statement,

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's a story, but here it's actually happening." Sam nodded as he too made his way inside the bathroom questioning,

"The place where the legend began?" Dean shrugged and made his way over to the cabinet. Sam continued,

"But according to the legend the person who says B-" then stopped himself when he noticed the mirror was in his face. He shut it as he went on,

"The person who says you-know-what gets it. But here-" but was interrupted by Dean when he understood what Sam was saying,

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Sam agreed with him when the girls walked up stating,

"I think we've been up here long enough. Let's just ask Bo-" but she never got the rest out when she heard something from downstair and went to check it out. Dean spoke up,

"Yeah, the girls are right. But I never heard anything like that before. Bobby might know." then turned to the mirror as he continued,

"Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you-know-who scratches your eyes out." Sam nodded while he stated,

"It's worth checking in to. Let's call Bobby and see what he knows." just then, Lydia appeared, shoved Hayley in the bathroom and pulled Dean out when a girl's voice sounded,

"What are you doing up here?" Lydia announced as she slowly moved her hand to signal to Sam and Hayley not to move,

"We- We had to go to the bathroom." Dean looked at her like she was insane then quickly looked at Charlie and smiled. Charlie demanded,

"Who are you?" Dean spoke up this time before Lydia did and told her,

"Like we said downstairs, I worked with Donna's dad."

"He was a day trader, or something. He worked by himself."

"No, I know. I meant-" Dean tried to make the bad situation into a better one but failed as Charlie interrupted him,

"And all those weird questions downstairs. What was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." Sam and Hayley appeared behind Dean and Lydia when she threatened she was going to scream. They told her in unison,

"All right. All right." then Sam continued on,

"We think something happened to Donna's Dad." Charlie scoffed before she told Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley what happened in the littlest and the quickest way possible,

"Yeah, a stroke." Hayley for the first time spoke up since they walked up those stairs to get to the bathroom,

"That's not the sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." Charlie asked,

"Like what?" Sam answered the question first before anyone else could,

"Honestly, we don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Dean told her,

"So if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Lydia smacked Dean in the arm barely noticeable to anyone but each other. Dean turned to Lydia angry but all she did was stare back at him just as angry. Charlie asked,

"Who are you, cops?" Hayley walked around Sam, Lydia and Dean as she answered her,

"Something like that." Sam stated,

"Tell you what. Here." then took out a piece of paper and wrote his number on it before he handed it to her as he told her,

"You think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary, just give us a call." then walked around Lydia and Dean following Hayley down the stairs. Dean and Lydia smiled at her as they made their way around her following their younger siblings. Once downstairs, Dean, Lydia, Hayley and Sam made their way out the Shoemaker's house and out to the Impala.

* * *

The minute they were in the car, Lydia began to call Bobby while Dean drove down the road. Lydia snapped her phone shut when no one answered.

"Great. Must be doing something outside or is on the phone." Dean glanced at her before he turned his gaze back to the road,

"Bobby not answering?" She shook her head no and Sam spoke up,

"Let me try." then got the same result, no answer. He continued,

"What about Lloyd or Dad?" Dean immediately answered Sam,

"You know Dad won't answer. As for Lloyd, I'm not sure. Try him." Sam looked to Lydia and she nodded. He nodded and began dialing Lloyd's number. The phone rang twice before a voice popped on,

 _"Hello?"_ Sam exhaled out a breath that he didn't even know he even held. He spoke up,

"Lloyd, thank God you answered."

 _"Sam! Good to hear from you and don't ever believe I won't answer. I will always answer. Now what's going on?"_ Sam smiled as he explained about 'Bloody Mary' and Lloyd was quiet the whole time until Sam was done.

 _"I see. Well…"_ then heard crashing sounds in the background before a voice barely could be heard,

 _"Lloyd… me!"_ then Lloyd's voice louder answered the voice in the background,

 _"Caleb, can't you hold her for just a few minutes. I am on the phone!"_ then an indistinct voice sounded before Lloyd's came on again,

 _"Damn it, Caleb!"_ then to Sam, _"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm gonna have to call you back, okay?"_ then hung up before Sam could say anything else. Dean asked,

"Well?" Sam elaborated,

"Uh… He said he'll call me back." and not long after Sam said that, his phone rang. Sam answered immediately,

"Hello, Lloyd?" but he heard Lloyd talking to Caleb,

 _"Caleb, hold her this time! I'm on the phone."_ then to Sam, _"Sam, sorry about that. I'm currently on a hunt. Now onto your case. 'Bloody Mary' interesting. I haven't heard that name in years. You said that she killed someone else not the person who actually summoned her, right?"_ Sam took a few seconds to answer him,

"...Y-Yes, that's right. So what do you think it could be, Dad?" Lloyd was silent for while before he came on again,

 _"Well, it could still be 'Bloody Mary.' I think you should head to the nearest library and look up any women who has died pretty in the last few years maybe farther. Like as far as the recor-"_ but was interrupted by something in the background again to Sam it sounded like screaming.

 _"Caleb, I told you to hold her do-!"_ He yelled before Sam heard a crash and a grunt sound then running footsteps. Lloyd came on again though he sounded farther away,

 _"Damn it, that hurt! Caleb! Caleb! You okay?! Oh shit!"_ Sam heard screaming and grunting before the line went dead. Sam yelled into the phone after the line died,

"Lloyd! Lloyd, you there!" then hung his phone and looked Lydia in the eye when he explained,

"The phone went dead. It sounded like he was with Caleb and that they were having some trouble." Lydia's eyes widened as she told everyone,

"Dad never hunts together with anyone. So why Caleb?" Sam reassured her,

"Maybe Caleb caught a case and needed help and called Lloyd. I don't know, but I'm sure whatever they are hunting, they got it under control. I hope. Now Lloyd said we should look up any women who have died as far back as we can go with any records. So let's head to the nearest library." Dean nodded and drove the Impala to the nearest library.

In the back of everyone's mind, they were worried about Lloyd and Caleb especially Sam because he heard the sounds of fighting in the background that sounded like whatever they caught, was winning.

After a half an hour went by, Dean finally found a library and parked across the street from it before they all went inside.


	33. Bloody Mary's Real Identity

Once inside, Dean and Sam went further in, to where the computers were while Lydia and Hayley went straight for the books. Dean stated to Sam as they made their way to the computers,

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof, right? A local woman who died nasty." Sam nodded in agreement as they rounded a corner to the room with the computers,

"Yeah. But a legend this widespread, it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch. Another says she's a mutilated bride. There's a lot more." Dean nodded and asked as they entered the room with computers,

"All right. So, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Sam turned towards Dean as he went on explaining,

"Every version's got a few things in common. It always a woman named Mary. And she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we gotta search local newspapers, public records, as far back as they go, see if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." Dean sighed in annoyance as he announced,

"Well, that sounds annoying." Sam tried to reassure Dean that it won't so bad to look up the records,

"No, it won't be so bad, uh, as long as we…" Sam noticed that the computers were out of order, every single one and he agreed with Dean,

"Ha. I take it back. This will be very annoying."

* * *

The girls walked into the area where all the book were and began to search for any of the records that may have any women who died horribly in the last few years. As they were searching, the boys walked in stating,

"Computers are all down. So we come to join you." Lydia nodded as she got up and tossed a few record books at the boys, who caught them, before making her way to the back of the library for more. Hayley remained on the ground with about ten record books scattered around her when the boys joined her on the ground with their own books. Dean gave his books to Sam, who made a face but Dean didn't notice and made his way to the back where Lydia was.

"Need any help?" Dean asked as soon as he found her. Lydia turned her gaze from the books to Dean's green eyes and suddenly tears flooded her eyes. Dean on instinct went to her and pulled her into a hug. He whispered,

"Hey, he's gonna be all right. Dad's gonna be just fine. There's no need for tears." Lydia nodded her head in agreement but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I k-know that I-I do b-but I-I just can't help but t-think he's in trouble and I'm not there to help him. Dean, what can I do? He never hunts with a partner on anything. Dad's more like John. A-Always alone. I just don't what to do." Lydia cried into Dean's shoulder and Dean just nodded in agreement because he too knew that that was how Lloyd operated on any hunt. Dean heard her whisper,

"I can't believe I'm crying again. God, I'm weak." Dean closed his eyes in sadness at her statement because he knew without a doubt, Lydia was strong. Stronger than even him at times. This worried him a lot that she could even think that. After a few minutes, Lydia and Dean returned from the back of the library with some more records.

* * *

Charlie was driving down the highway making her way home, while talking to one of her best friends,

"I'm not sure, Jill. They were cops or detectives or something." and the friend on the phone now named Jill answered her,

 _"Whoever they were, the man that woman was with, was cute."_ Charlie rolled her eyes as she spoke,

"Jill." Jill scoffed a little before asking,

 _"You don't think so?"_ Charlie sighed as she answered Jill's question,

"Yeah, okay, he was cute, but… still, do you think something could have happened to Donna's dad?" Jill spoke up while not really answering Charlie's question,

 _"Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him."_ Charlie a little worried faked laughed,

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Jill half laughed as she demanded,

 _"Wait I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?"_ Charlie immediately denied the question,

"No." Jill was quiet for a few seconds before Charlie heard rustling and Jill's voice,

 _"Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now."_ Charlie now a little more scared than worried pleaded,

"Jill quit it." Jill just kept on going and said it,

 _"Oh, no. I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."_ Silence followed. Charlie really worried and scared now as the silence dragged on. She then questioned tentatively,

"Jill?" Just then, Jill begin screaming and Charlie yelled in fear,

"Jill!" After the scream, Jill began to laugh as she told Charlie,

 _"You're such a freak. I'll call you tomorrow."_ Charlie sighed in both relief and annoyance before she hung up her phone as she drove on.

Jill walked to her bedroom closet so she could get ready for bed unaware of the figure in her closet door mirror. As soon as she was done, she closed the door and walked towards her vanity. Jill sat down and took off her earrings before going to the bathroom again unaware of the same figure in both her TV and mirrors. She reached for one of her many things on her bathroom sink and her reflection didn't follow. When she looked up her reflection followed slower and Jill stood there frozen as blood fell from her left eye. Freaked out, Jill touched below her right eye before going to her left and feeling the wet substance. Then blood fell from her right eye as well as her reflection spoke,

"You did it. You kill that boy." Jill gasped for air before she couldn't anymore and just fell onto the floor with her reflection smiling.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Lydia and Hayley after looking at numerous records noticed it was getting pretty late.

"Well, I think we should call it a day. Who's with me?" Dean asked when he closed one of the many books on the floor and rubbed his eyes. Lydia sighed, stood and stretched as she grabbed three books off the ground while Hayley grabbed some more books. Sam grabbed the rest and was about to put them back when he thought of an idea.

"Let's take these books with us and get a motel room. There we can continue the research. How about it?" Dean sighed in annoyance but complied anyway and walked with Sam, Lydia and Hayley to the front desk. After some of the books were checked out and placed in the backseat between Sam and Hayley, Dean drove around until he found a motel they could stay at. He found one, parked the Impala before getting two rooms for the four to stay in and once inside their rooms, Dean ordered take out. By the time, take came, night had fallen and the group wanted to get back to work on the research for a woman whose name was Mary and died horribly.

* * *

About half way through the night, Lydia and Hayley left because they were getting tired and wanted to rest while Sam collapsed on one of the beds. Dean thought about waking him up to help with the research but thought better of it. Sam needed his rest, so Dean continued to work alone. Come morning, Sam gasped awake after having a dream about Jess, Dean looked up from his research when Sam awoke. Sam turned towards his brother and asked,

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Dean answered him with a tired, slight sarcastic remark,

"Because I'm an awesome brother." then sighed as he asked, "So, what did you dream about?" Sam answered with his own sarcastic reply,

"Lollipops and candy canes." Dean rolled his eyes as he dissed his brother's reply,

"Yeah, sure." Sam pretended not to hear as he asked,

"You find anything?" Dean sighed again as he answered Sam,

"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, A Laura and a Cathryn, committed suicide in front of a mirror. And a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but, uh, no Mary. The girls looked too and same result." Dean shut the book that was in his lap as Sam stated,

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I had the girls also search for any strange deaths in the area. You know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. And what I heard from them, there's nothing. Maybe Lloyd was wrong because whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Just then, Sam's phone rang, he answered after a few rings,

"Hello?" Sam listened to the voice on the other end and moved outside to hear better just as Lydia and Hayley walked in. Lydia sat down in the only open seat available as she announced sadly,

"Another death. I heard it on the scanner that a teenaged girl was killed." Hayley sat down beside her sister and stated,

"We think it was Jill, the blonde haired girl from Donna Shoemaker's dad's funeral because the scanner said that a blonde haired girl, matching Jill's description was found in her bathroom on the floor." Just then, Sam walked back inside and hung up his phone stating,

"Charlie just called and told me come meet her. She said her friend is dead." Dean nodded then asked,

"The friend wouldn't have been Jill by chance would it?" Sam nodded as the four of them walked out to the Impala and drove down town.

* * *

Once in town, Dean went to the park where Charlie had told Sam to meet her and parked a little ways away. Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley walked around the park until they found Charlie on a bench, crying. Lydia asked,

"Charlie?" and Charlie looked up before she ran into Dean, and Lydia's arms. She sobbed,

"J-Jill's dead." Dean and Lydia nodded and lead her to the bench she was on seconds ago before they asked her to tell them what happened.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her… Her eyes. They were gone." Dean placed on hand on her shoulder as he sat on the top of the bench and Lydia sat next to her holding her hand while Sam and Hayley stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Sam told her honestly. Charlie continued,

"And she said it. I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" Lydia squeezed her hand as Dean told her,

"No, you're not insane." Charlie sulked even more,

"God, that makes me feel so much worse." Sam looked to Dean and Lydia before to Hayley and they all nodded,

"Look. We think something's happening that can't be explained."he told her and Dean continued after Sam,

"And we're gonna stop it. But we could use your help." Charlie looked at the four of them and asked,

"What would you like me to do?" Again the four glanced at one another before Lydia told her,

"We would like to see Jill's bedroom." Charlie nodded as she, Dean and the others walked back the Impala. At the car, Sam, Hayley and Charlie all sat in the backseat while Lydia took the front next to Dean.

* * *

Dean drove the short way to Jill's house and parked a couple of blocks down so that it wouldn't seem suspicious. Charlie walked up to the house and knocked. Jill's mother answered the door and immediately let Charlie in. Once inside, Charlie told her she needed to be alone in Jill's room for a while before heading upstairs.

Once upstairs, Charlie entered Jill's room, shut and locked the door,and turned on the light before running to the window and opening it. Sam crawled in through the window first while Dean helped up Hayley and Lydia up onto the ledge. Once the two sisters were on the ledge, Sam and Dean helped Hayley through the window first then Lydia followed lastly by Dean.

Once everyone was through the window, Dean shut the blinds as Sam asked Charlie,

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Charlie answered Sam's question,

"I just said I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Sam nodded as he took out a video camera and Hayley told her,

"Good." Charlie sighed as she worried about what she had said to Jill's mother and told them,

"I hate lying to her." Lydia walked over by her and pulled her into a hug as Dean told her,

"Trust us, it's for the greater good. Hit the lights." Charlie left Lydia's embrace and walked by the door, shutting off the lights then walking back asking,

"What are you guys looking for?" Lydia walked back over to Charlie and placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder as she told her,

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Sam, who stood near Dean and was quiet until he stated,

"Hey, night vision." Dean flicked a button on the back and Sam saw that the night vision was on and he continued, "Thanks. Perfect." Dean noticed the video camera was pointed at him so he joked,

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Lydia walked up behind him as she searched and hit him across the head scolding him,

"Pay attention!" Dean turned his angry glance at Lydia as he rubbed his head in the spot where she hit him. Sam only laughed at Dean before he walked over to the closet and opened the door to reveal the mirror. Pointing the video camera at the mirror,

"So I don't get it. I mean, the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How is she choosing them?" Sam questioned. Dean answered him,

"Beats me." Sam closed the closet door and moved toward the bathroom while Dean continued,

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Lydia, who was near the bathroom, sighed angrily at Dean for being a little rude to Charlie, who was taking a risk helping them.

"It was just a joke." a defeated Charlie told him and Dean went on saying,

"Yeah. Well, somebody's gonna say it again. It's just a matter of time." now that remark made Lydia really angry. She stopped what she was doing, grabbed Dean by the arm and lead him out the window. Hayley and Charlie watched the fiasco before Hayley commented,

"Don't worry. They do this all the time." then went back to searching through a few of Jill's things while Sam, who was in the bathroom, scanned the mirror.

* * *

Lydia pulled Dean out the window and down unto the grass below before she hit him across the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" she demanded at Dean, who was rubbing his head and he was at a loss for words.

"Have you forgotten that she's the one who got us into this place?" Dean answered her,

"No, of course not." she threw him a curveball question,

"Then why are you blaming her?" Dean looked at her in surprise. She went on,

"What didn't think I noticed? Well, I did. Do you know how it feels to be blamed?! Because I do! Your own father blamed me for screwing up a hunt! A hunt, he could've easily done by himself instead of taking a seven year old girl who knew nothing about guns and knives or any weapon for that matter, with him! By now tears were streaming down Lydia's face and Dean was once again at a loss for words. He knew about the hunt his dad and Lydia went on but didn't know she was the reason the hunt turned sour.

"Your father blamed me for getting hurt and letting the monster get away. (sniffle) I don't get it. You, Winchester men are so confusing." then she climbed back up the side of the house and went back inside. Dean stood there in shock and confusion before he too joined her back inside Jill's room.

* * *

Lydia and Dean had just reentered the room when Sam announced from the bathroom,

"Hey. There's a black light in the trunk, right?" Dean nodded and climbed back out the window. Sam and Hayley pulled the mirror down from where it was in the bathroom while Lydia leaned against the closet doors. Dean returned about ten seconds later with a black light in hand and gave it to Sam when he set the mirror on the bed. Sam began to rip the back of the mirror off before he turned the black light on.

Sam moved the light down the mirror until he hit a handprint and a name. Charlie saw the name and read it aloud,

"Gary Bryman?" Sam immediately turned off the black light and looked at Charlie questioning,

"You know who that is?"

"No." Charlie answered him. Sam glanced at Dean then at the Irving sister's before he stated,

"Well, then we'll just have to look him up." then got up with the mirror and placed it back where it belonged. Dean, Lydia and Hayley snuck out the window while Charlie went downstairs and Sam followed soon after out the window as well. Dean drove up to the house and picked up Charlie before they went to research the name.

* * *

Dean, Lydia and Charlie dropped off Sam and Hayley to research the name while they parked near the park. They decided to wait for Sam and Hayley in the park. Lydia leaned against a tree while Dean and Charlie sat on the bench when Sam and Hayley returned.

"So Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy." Hayley stated as she went by her sister and Sam continued,

"Two years ago, he was killed in a hit-and-run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Charlie's eyes immediately widened at the name of the car,

"Oh, my God." she stated in shock and Lydia questioned her shock,

"What?" Charlie explained,

"Jill drove that car." Dean nodded as he thought before he stated,

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." The five of them all went back to the Impala and drove to Donna's house.

* * *

Once they arrived, Dean and Sam went upstairs to the bathroom where Mr. Shoemaker died while Charlie, Lydia and Hayley waited downstairs. They did the exact same thing to the mirror as Sam did to Jill's. On the back of the mirror was another handprint and a name.

"Linda Shoemaker." Sam stated before they put the mirror back and went downstairs. Dean and Sam walked into the living room and Dean asked,

"Was your mother's name, by chance, Linda?" Donna immediately questioned them instead of answering,

"Why are you asking me this?" Sam tried to get her to calm down a little,

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." Donna answered but was a little

"Yeah. Linda's my mom, okay? And she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident, and that's it." after a few seconds, "I think you should leave." Dean tried to get Donna to see reason,

"Now, Donna, just listen-" but was interrupted by the girl herself,

"Just get out of my house!" After she yelled that, Donna angrily walked away leaving the group of five near the front door and living room. Charlie realized what they were thinking and asked,

"Oh, my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Hayley nodded but answered her question,

"Maybe." A few seconds went by before Charlie stated,

"I think I should stick around." Sam, Hayley and Dean nodded while Lydia gave her a small smile and Dean told her,

"All right. Well, just, whatever you do, don't…" he left the rest of the sentence hanging and Charlie picked that up immediately,

"Believe me, I won't say it." Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley told Charlie goodbye before they drove back to their motel.

* * *

Once there, Lydia and Hayley went straight to their room leaving Sam and Dean near the Impala. Once inside their motel room, Dean began a nationwide search for anyone murdered in front of a mirror and had the name Mary.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked after a few minutes of Dean sitting at the laptop,

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database. At this point, any Mary in the country who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." Dean responded in desperation. Sam stated in slight annoyance because he knew Dean knew that's how it usually worked,

"But if she's haunting the town, she should've died in the town." Dean turned his gaze away from the laptop for a few seconds as he replied,

"I'm telling you, there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea." Sam shook his head. Then thought about the victims and what they learned. He told Dean,

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." Dean nodded as he stated,

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Sam nodding added,

"With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit-and-run..." Dean took over from Sam's invitation,

"Both had secrets where people died." Sam agreed. Then went on,

"Right. There's a lot folklore about mirrors. That they reveal all your lies, all your secrets. That they're a true reflection of you soul. Which is why it's bad luck to break them." Dean understood what he was saying and added,

"Right. Right. Yeah, so maybe if you've got a secret, a real nasty one, where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it." Sam agreed,

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." Dean nodded then pointed to one of the many pictures he printed off and handed one to Sam. He told him,

"Take a look at this." Sam took the picture and another when Dean handed it to him after it printed and studied them both. Sam noticed the handprint looked the same so he pointed out to Dean,

"Looks like the same handprint." Dean nodded and began to read an article he found to Sam but summed it up,

"Her name was Mary Worthington. An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."


	34. The Death of Bloody Mary

Dean and Sam walked out of their motel room and headed for the girls room. Dean knocked on their door and Lydia answered tiredly,

"Yes, Dean?"

"We know who Bloody Mary is." and with that Lydia opened the door wider and let the boys in. Once inside, Sam and Dean explained everything they found and the girls listened intently before they told them,

"All right then. Let's get going." before they grabbed everything they needed and hopped into the car. Sam and Dean followed soon after and drove all the way down to Fort Wayne, Indiana.

* * *

They arrived in less time due to Dean's great driving skills. He drove to the house of the detective who worked on the case years ago and parked. Lydia climbed out first and stretched having been stuck in the car for six hours and waited for the others to follow before heading up to the house. Dean, Hayley and Sam followed after her before they all walked up the front lawn and knocked on the door. A older African American man opened the door asking,

"Yes? How may I help you?" Dean answered the man,

"We are reporters and we're researching the Mary Worthington case. We talked on the phone." The detective opened his door wider and let the four hunters inside. Once inside, he lead them to his living room telling them,

"I was on the job for 35 years. Detective for most of that. Now, everybody packs it in with a few loose ends. But the Mary Worthington murder… that one still gets me." Dean began to look around the room as he asked,

"What exactly happened?" The older man looked at everyone skeptically as he questioned,

"You guys said you were reporters." Lydia to nearly groaned out loud and kicked Dean in the foot which got his attention and he stared at Lydia in confusion. Sam answered for everyone saving them,

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few beauty contests. Dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her. Cut out her eyes with a knife." The detective answered sadly, "That's right." Lydia spoke up for the first time since arriving in Fort Wayne,

"See, so when we ask you what happened, we wanna know what you think happened." That earned some good points with the detective and he told them as he went and grabbed a box of files,

"Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." then went searching for the right file. He found the file he was looking for and began to glance through it until he came upon the right picture. A picture of Mary lying dead in front of a mirror with writing on it,

"Now, see that there? 'T-R-E'?" The detective asked as he pointed to the writing on the mirror in the photo and Dean nodded his head,

"Yeah." The older man responded,

"I think Mary was trying to spell the name of her killer." Hayley stood next to her sister near the doorway while Sam and Dean stood near the desk where the detective also stood. Sam questioned,

"You know who it was?" The detective replied to Sam's question while searching for a picture of a man,

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon. Trevor Samson. And I think he cut her up good." When he found the photo, the older man handed it to Dean, who handed to Sam then Lydia and Hayley. Hayley, who also had been quiet since they arrived in Fort Wayne asked,

"Now, why would he do something like that?" The detective shrugged as he explained,

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, T. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell T's wife all about their affair." Dean looked at the girls and they stared back at him as he demanded,

"Yeah, but how do you know it was this guy Samson who killed her?" The older man shrugged and sighed as he answered them,

"It's hard to say. But the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?" Lydia asked and the detective answered her with a little bitterness in his voice,

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous." Both Sam and Dean exchanged glances as well as Lydia and Hayley. Dean questioned,

"Is he still alive?" The detective answered immediately,

"Nope. If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could." Dean stood up and walked over by Lydia and Hayley then back by the desk as Sam asked,

"Where's she buried?" The detective answered,

"She wasn't. She was cremated." Lydia, Dean, Hayley and Sam, all internally groaned before Dean questioned as he nodded towards the photo of the mirror,

"What about that mirror? It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere, is it?"

"No. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." Lydia and Hayley internally sighed in relief but then nearly groaned again if not for Sam asking,

"You have the names of her family, by any chance?" The detective thought it over for a few moments before he stood up and went searching in the box.

"As a matter-a-fact, I do." he spoke before he produced a piece of paper with a number on it and handed it to Sam since he was closer,

"Here's a number that her family used back then. Hopefully, it still works" Sam thanked him for his time and the group of four walked out the front door. They got back to Impala and drove away.

* * *

At school, Charlie and Donna walking down to the girl's bathroom and Donna immediately demanded,

"What the hell was that all about? Why would you tell them about my family?" Charlie confused, questioned,

"What?" Donna elaborated,

"I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?" Charlie only pleaded with her to get her to understand,

"They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me."

"What? About Bloody Mary?" Donna asked casually though slight annoyed and Charlie continued to plead with her,

"Please. I know it sounds crazy." Donna now pissed demanded,

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap. She's 12. But you?" Charlie deflected the question with another question,

"But the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died." Donna shrugged as she told her,

"Okay, so…" then turned towards the bathroom mirror, "Bloody Mary…" Charlie yelled in fear,

"No!" Donna continued to say it,

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." then after she was done, Donna turned back towards Charlie, who had a frightened looking face,

"See? Nothing happened." Charlie, terrified demanded to know,

"Why would you do that?" but instead of answering, she stared at Charlie with disgust and stated,

"Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you." before she left Charlie in the bathroom alone. Charlie left the bathroom a few seconds after Donna left and began to walk down the hall to her class. Unknown to her, Bloody Mary was following her as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Charlie had made it to her class and was now sitting in her seat listening to the teacher talk about electrons.

"Elements that lose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the same element." Charlie picks up her compact and opened it as the teacher continued,

"Therefore, the ionic radius is smaller than than the atomic radius." Charlie looked around the room before she saw Bloody Mary in the corner and she screamed. She threw her compact onto the desk as she got up and ran around the classroom. The teacher immediately yelled in worry,

"Charlie!" Charlie stopped moving and happened to turn around to face a window with Bloody Mary's reflection in it. She screamed again, the teacher yelled again as he began to make his way over to her,

"Charlie!"Charlie grabbed a nearby stool and threw it into the window before she ran but into the teacher,

"Charlie, stop it! What's wrong? Just calm down." Charlie looked up into the teacher's glasses and saw Bloody Mary right behind her. She screamed again,

"Ahh! Let me go!" then ran out of the teacher's arms, out of the classroom and out into the hall as the teacher yelled again,

"Charlie!"

* * *

Dean continued to drive down the highway with Lydia in the seat next to him, asleep and Sam and Hayley are in the back. Sam was on his cell phone,

"Oh, really? Ah, that's too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would've paid a lot for that mirror. Okay. Well, maybe next time. All right, thanks." then hung up his phone. Dean looked in the rearview mirror as he questioned,

"So?" Sam answered him and Hayley turned from looking out the window to staring at Sam as he spoke,

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years until he sold it. One week ago. To a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo." Hayley mentally groaned in annoyance as Dean questioned,

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean questioned and Sam agreed as he answered,

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." Dean nodded as he asked,

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Sam nodded as well before he explained,

"Yeah, there is. When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." Dean understood what Sam was saying and Lydia, who woke up after some rest stated,

"So….(yawn) Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit." because she had heard what Sam had said and got the gist of what he was saying. Sam nodded as he asked,

"Yeah, but how can she move through, like, a hundred different mirrors?" Both Hayley and Lydia shrugged their shoulders as Dean answered,

"I don't know, but if the mirror's a source, I say we find it and smash it." Sam half agreed before he stated,

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe." Just then Sam's cell phone began to ring. Sam picked it up at the second ring,

"Hello. Charlie?" After listening to her frantic cries, he hung up telling her they were on their way there. Dean drove to the school and they found her walking down the street not far from the school. Dean parked and got out with Sam before they grabbed her and drove to their motel. As they drove, Sam and Hayley made sure Charlie didn't see anything in the mirrors in the car by having her keep her head down while Lydia tried to get her to calm down a little,

"Charlie, it's going to be okay, okay?" then Lydia looked at Dean when Charlie didn't answer and told him silently with her eyes to drive faster and he did.

Dean pulled up to the motel, got out along with Hayley, Sam, Charlie and Lydia and lead her inside the motel room. Dean stated to Hayley and Lydia,

"Put her onto the bed and sit with her while Sam and I cover all the mirrors." Lydia nodded and gently pulled Charlie towards the bed with Hayley in tow. Charlie climbed onto the bed and immediately covered her face in her sweater. Lydia and Hayley sat next to her and rubbed her back while telling her,

"It's going to be okay." over and over while Dean and Sam covered all the mirrors and/or took them away and even the TV. After they were finished, Lydia nudged Charlie a little as Sam kneeled in front of her,

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. You can open your eyes, Charlie. It's okay. All right. Now, listen. You're gonna stay right here, on this bed. And you're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay? Now, as long as you do that, she cannot get you." Charlie looked at Sam dead in the eye when she stated,

"But I can't keep that up forever." then she asked,

"I'm gonna die aren't I?" Sam shook his head as Lydia and Hayley continued to rub Charlie's back in a gentle, soothing circles and they told her,

"No. No. Not any time soon." Charlie looked at Lydia and Hayley as tears began to run down her face and Dean walked over and sat on the bed. He demanded,

"All right, Charlie. We need to know what happened." Charlie answered not really sure what Dean meant,

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." Dean shook his head and cleared up the confusion a little,

"That's not what we're talking about." Lydia, Hayley and Sam looked at Dean as he continued,

"Something happened, didn't it? In your life. A secret. Where someone got hurt." Lydia turned her gaze away from Dean as she remembered someone from her past while Charlie stared at nothing as tears fell from her face. Dean asked not even paying attention to Lydia as a tear of her own fell from her face,

"Can you tell us about it?" Lydia glanced at Hayley, who too wasn't paying attention to her own sister. Lydia then glanced at Sam but he too was engrossed on what Charlie was about to say before she tore her gaze away and looked at the floor. She began to remember a young girl.

_A young girl was sitting at a table in a bar all alone. She had arrived there three days ago when she ran away from home. The reason was because her own father was out on a hunt and her other father was watching her, her sister and his two sons and she had gotten into a fight with her other father. The young girl sitting alone was Lydia. The reason Lydia was alone in a bar was because while on the run, she had stumbled onto a case. A lot of people with their hearts ripped out. Lydia knew that the case she stumbled upon was about werewolves._

_As Lydia sat there, reading the many different cases of werewolf attacks a voice caused her to look up,_

_"Is this seat taken? Taken? Taken?"_ the voice echoed as Lydia was brought back to the present when Charlie had begun to speak,

"...this boyfriend. I loved him, but he kind of scared me, too, you know? And one night at his house, we got into this fight… and I broke up with him. And he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me. And he said: 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said, 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just- I didn't believe him, you know? I should've." Sam and Dean shared a look as Charlie began to cry.

Dean stood up and grabbed the keys to the Impala and was about to walk out the door when Lydia stood up as well and told Sam and Hayley,

"Sam, you and Hayley stay here with Charlie and keep her safe. Dean and I will deal with Mary." Sam stood up immediately and demanded,

"How? How are you two going to do that?" Lydia told him,

"I have a plan." then grabbed Dean by the arm and walked out the door.

* * *

Sam and Hayley tried to go after Lydia and Dean but it was too late, Dean had already backed out of the motel driveway and was already heading down the road.

"Damn it!" Sam stated next to Hayley, who kicked the ground. Sam continued,

"What plan?! What isn't Lydia telling us?" Hayley shook her head as she too was at a loss.

* * *

Dean was driving down the highway heading to Estate Antiques when he looked at Lydia, who was staring out the window.

"You know, her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Lydia agreed with what Dean was saying but said,

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray. Dean, Charlie had a secret, someone died. That's good enough for Mary." Dean shrugged his shoulders and made a face as he stated,

"I guess." Silence descended upon the car as Lydia thought about a few things before she spoke up,

"You know I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Dean glanced at Lydia as she had said that asking,

"Why? What do you mean?" Lydia told him only what she wanted to tell him for now. The rest, she kept to herself.

"Well, Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean, she moves around from mirror to mirror. So who's to say she's not gonna just keep hiding in them forever? So maybe… we should try to pin her down. You know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Dean nodded at her logect but still had to ask,

"Well, how do you know that's gonna work?" Lydia sighed as she answered Dean's question honestly.

"I don't. Not for sure." Dean thought for a moment on any possibilities on how they were going to do when he had to ask Lydia.

"Well, who's gonna summon her?" Lydia looked at Dean right in the eyes when she answered his question,

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Dean agreed that she was right, when they got there they'll figure it out. Lydia then turned her gaze out the window as Dean gunned it down the highway.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala on the curb near the shop and got out followed by Lydia. The rain that had been pouring as they were driving here had let up a bit so they ran towards the store. Once at the store, Lydia took out her lock picking set and began to unlock the door with them. It took Lydia only a few seconds before the door unlocked and they both went inside.

Once inside, Dean and Lydia noticed about a hundred different mirrors and Lydia half groaned silently in her mind as Dean stated what they were both feeling.

"Well, that's just great." Dean reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the picture of Mary's mirror and shined it in the light. Lydia looked at it as Dean continued,

"All right, let's start looking." then began to search for the mirror that once belonged to Mary. Unknown to them both, they had tripped the silent alarm. The two of them split up to cover more ground in this little shop. After a few moments went by, Dean yelled,

"Maybe they've already sold it." Just then Lydia shined her flashlight on a mirror and found the mirror they were looking for. Then yelled to Dean,

"I don't think so." Dean heard her and walked over towards her pulling out the picture to see if she was right and she was.

"That's it. You do have some way to summon her, right?" Lydia placed her hand on Dean's shoulder as she nodded. She walked towards the mirror and was about to say something when a set of lights began to flash around the store.

"I'll go check that out. You stay here. Be careful. If she appears smash anything that moves." Then Dean moved away from Lydia towards the front where the car lights were. Lydia turned towards the mirror and said,

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." before gripping the crowbar she and Dean had brought from the car harder and waited.

* * *

Dean walked to the front and hid as he saw that the car out front was a police vehicle.

"Crap." he whispered before he made his way outside and out where the officers were most likely are.

* * *

Lydia thought she heard something and began to look around but unknown to her Bloody Mary was standing right behind her.

Dean walked outside and was immediately greeted with flashlights in his face and a man yelling,

"Hold it!" Dean placed his hands up to show that he had no weapon and meant no harm as he tried to think of a way to get these officers out of here.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. False alarm. I tripped the system." He told them and the officers sort of calmed down but not by much and one of them demanded,

"Who are you?" Dean had to think up something quick or he and Lydia were going be in bigger trouble. So he said the first thing that came to his mind,

"I'm the boss's kid." the officer's exchanged looks before one of them questioned,

"You're Mr. Yamashiro's kid?" Dean smiled and thought about big of a mistake he made and at how he was going to explain himself out of this one.

* * *

Lydia continued to wait for Mary when she saw a reflection of her behind herself. So Lydia turned around and smashed the mirror before turning again to see Mary in another mirror and smashed that one as well. She then turned back towards the mirror Mary died in front of and taunted her,

"Come on. Come into this one." that's when her reflection started to look different. Lydia watched her reflection until the pain started and blood began to drip down from her eyes. She dropped the crowbar and collapsed in pain. Her reflection started talking,

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Luna." Lydia felt not only the pain of what Bloody Mary was doing to her but also at the name.

* * *

_"Is this seat taken?" a female voice had asked Lydia and she looked up to see a young girl like herself with red short hair and dark blue eyes. The girl had taken the seat across from Lydia when she didn't answer and went on talking,_

_"I'm Luna LaChance and you are?" she had asked. Lydia, of course, wanted to tell this girl off and send her packing but something in the way she talked and moved stopped her. So she answered her,_

_"Lydia. Lydia Irving." and shook her out stretched hand. After telling Luna, her name, Lydia thought the girl would leave but she didn't and even tried to grab some of the folders questioning,_

_"What do you have here?" but Lydia grabbed the folder right out of Luna's hand and hid them on the seat next to her. Luna looked at Lydia then nodded and spoke,_

_"I get it now. You're a hunter." that word. That single word caused a part in Lydia's brain to raise red flags. How does this girl know about hunters? Is she wearing a wire? All these thoughts ran millions of miles around Lydia's brain and she decided it was best to just pack everything up and leave. However, Luna stopped Lydia by grabbing her hand and whispered,_

_"It's okay. I'm a hunter too."_ Then Lydia was brought back to the present by a huge pain wave coming over her.

* * *

"Like I said. I was adopted." Dean had explained again after the two officers still wouldn't believe him. Both of the officers had circled around Dean and they still didn't believe him. So that left Dean with a conundrum.

"You know, I just- I really don't have time for this right now." After telling one of the officers that, Dean went and punched the other one right in the face before going for the other officer and knocked them both out.

* * *

"You never told her the truth, what the case was really about. But it's more than that, isn't it? Those many different cases with their hearts missing, you knew that there had to be at least three werewolves in town. How could you not tell her about that? How could you let her die without firing a shot? You knew, that it could happen!" Just then Dean appeared and smashed the mirror where fake Lydia or Bloody Mary was.

"Lydia? Lydia?" Dean questioned worried as he lifted her face up to his. Lydia looked at Dean and answered,

"Yes?" Dean wiped away some of the blood that fell from her eyes and asked,

"God. Are you okay?" Lydia with some help from Dean stood up and nodded as she spoke,

"Uh, yeah." Dean helped Lydia move towards the front as he told her to move. "Come on, come on. " Just as they passed a mirror Bloody Mary stopped them causing both Dean and Lydia to fall to the ground in pain as she had climbed out of the mirror. Dean noticed another mirror nearby and grabbed it. He faced the mirror towards Mary and a reflection appeared telling Mary,

"You killed them. All those killed them." and Mary began to suffocate. She melted away as her reflection killed her. Dean threw the mirror he was holding onto the ground smashing it when it landed.

"Hey, Lydia?" Dean asked as they sat up and looked at the damage or all the broken mirrors. Lydia answered,

"Yeah?" Dean looked at the damage to her as he asked again,

"This has gotta be like what, 600 years bad luck?" Lydia scoffed a little and shook her head as Dean helped her and himself out of the store. Once out of the store, Dean and Lydia walked around the still unconscious officers and went to the Impala.

"Let's go home." Dean told Lydia as he climbed in and Lydia nodded as she too climbed in. Dean started up his baby and drove her back to the motel.

* * *

Once back at the motel, Sam and Hayley burst through the door when they heard the familiar roar of the Impala.

"Thank God, you two are okay." Hayley said as she embraced her sister and helped her back into the motel. Sam helped Dean back inside and both of them told Sam, Hayley and Charlie that everything was ok before they collapsed into oblivion. Charlie sighed in relief as had Sam and Hayley as the three of them watched Dean and Lydia sleep.

* * *

Come morning, Dean, Sam, Lydia and Hayley packed everything up and drove Charlie home. Dean pulled the Impala next to a curb and shut off the car before he turned around in his seat to look at Charlie. She asked Dean,

"So this is really over?" Dean looked at Sam, then at Hayley then at Lydia before he turned his gaze back on Charlie and answered her question.

"Yeah, it's over." Charlie smiled and whispered,

"Thank you." Dean grabbed her hand before Charlie got out of the car leaving the small family alone. Sam yelled out the window at Charlie,

"Charlie." she turned and looked at Sam as he continued,

"Your boyfriend's death… You really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." She nodded then turned back around and walked inside her house.

"That's good advice." Dean told him as he started up the Impala and drove down the highway.


	35. An Email From A Friend

In St. Louis, MO, police officers and a swat team were called by a fellow neighbor to a house where a woman was being held hostage. The neighbor reported hearing screaming and crashing sounds coming from the house next door. The neighbor also reported seeing a man, who the neighbor had never seen before, enter the premises prior to hearing sounds of a struggle. The officers prepared for a breech. One of the officers blew off the lock of the door while a man tried to silence the woman with a sheet over her mouth. The officers opened the door silently and proceeded to move about the house.

As the officer's silently moved about the house, they noticed bloody handprints all over and followed them. The man moved away from the woman and went upstairs. The officers continued to search the house but the man continued to elude them.

Finally, the officers found the woman sitting in a chair bleeding all over and one of the officer spoke into his walkie talkie,

"Be advised, we found the victim. She's alive." then proceeded to untie the poor, bloody woman. As one of the officer's began to untie the woman, she sobbed and cried out as the officer tried once again to sooth her,

"It's okay. It's okay." The woman, once her gag was partially removed fearfully told the officers,

"In there. There. In there." The men stood up and began to move out as one of the leaders told the men,

"Choke Team, let's go." and moved toward the room the woman pointed at. One of the first officers into the room found the man trying unsuccessfully to get one of the windows open. The officer demanded,

"Freeze!" and the man did. The officer continued, "Don't move!" While another officer also demanded,

"Drop the knife."

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" The first officer demanded once again at the man, who was still at the window. The other officers continued to yell at the man to put the knife down and not move but the man turned very slowly toward them not listening. He continued to turn until he turned fully and the officer's got a good look.

The man had brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a dark blue jacket. The man was Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Four weeks earlier**

* * *

Dean was driving down the highway heading back to Bobby's to rest after their entanglement with Bloody Mary. Lydia was staring out the window admiring the beautiful lush green scenery while Hayley and Sam were asleep in the back seat. Dean glanced over at Lydia once in while to make sure she was alright because when he reappeared, Dean only heard snippets of the conversation between her and Bloody Mary. He only heard that she got someone hurt or something like that. Dean placed a hand down onto Lydia's knee in comfort and Lydia, in turn, glanced toward him and smiled. Dean smiled back before Lydia returned her gaze back out the window.

Lydia began to remember her. She began to remember Luna.

* * *

_"It's okay. I'm a hunter too." She had said. And Lydia had no idea what to do. Her first instinct was to run while her other instinct was to hear her out. So Lydia chose the easier way and that was to run like hell. And she did. Though it wasn't long before the girl, Luna found her._

_"Please hear me out. I can explain." Luna had told her then went on saying, "I'll only keep bothering you." before Lydia stopped what she was doing. Which was packing up her things, so she could move to another hotel and opened up the door. Luna smiled and walked inside. She made herself at home as best as she could before she dove head first right into her tale. She told Lydia about how she had came into hunting. About how her little brother was killed by a poltergeist that they had in their family home before a hunter came and saved them._

_Luna told her about the rest of her life story before she got to the reason why she was here in Idaho._

_"My parents and I caught this case a few weeks back when we heard on the news about men and women were turning up dead with their hearts gone. We drove all the way here and began searching for clues." Luna had told her and Lydia nodded for she too understood how hard it was in finding evidence of anything. However, Lydia had one advantage over Luna and that was experience. Lydia knew immediately what she was dealing with before she even came into the town. She was dealing with a werewolf and judging by how confused Luna looked when she had figured it out, told Lydia all she needed to know. Luna hadn't been hunting long. In fact, Luna and her family had hunting, Lydia had to guess only a few short weeks maybe months at the most._

_"A werewolf? I've never heard of a werewolf before." and Lydia nearly smacked her head in frustration as this was her tenth or so time explaining it to her._

_"Yes, a werewolf. That is what has been killing all these people." Lydia explained again and finally Luna understood. Lydia then went on explaining how to kill a werewolf before Luna told her but it was like she was asking,_

_"Please come meet my parents. I bet they would like to know what it is we are dealing with." and Lydia had no other choice well she did but she chose to go meet Luna's parents._

_A few days later, Luna lead Lydia to a different hotel and lead her up a few flight of stairs until they came to Luna and her parent's room. Luna's parent greeted Lydia with a hug which wasn't what a real hunter does. Lydia stood ramrod straight as Luna's parents continued to hug her and it scared her until she pushed them both away and drew her knife._

_"What the hell was that about?!" Lydia demanded of Luna before she continued, "Hunter's don't greet strangers that way and they certainly don't hug strangers!" both of Luna's parents and Luna herself looked taken aback as Lydia went on yelling,_

_"For all you know, I could've been a monster or a serial killer! I could've killed you!" Luna nodded at Lydia in shame before she walked up to her and told her honestly,_

_"I'm sorry. I forget that we are no longer like we were before. You see, my family were known to hug strangers or smile at them to make their day brighter. I'm sorry, Lydia. We won't do it again." After that was cleared up, Lydia went on explaining to Luna's parents what exactly they were dealing with. And after much discussion, Luna's parents told both Luna and Lydia to remain at the hotel. Lydia was furious and Luna tried to calm her down._

_"This isn't fair! I found all of this! I would've tracked down that werewolf in no time!" Luna nodded in understanding because she didn't doubt her new friend's abilities. Lydia continued to yell out her frustrations when something crashed outside. That caused Lydia to shut up real quick. She moved quickly over to the window and peeked outside while Luna watched Lydia from on the bed. Lydia moved away from the window and quickly doused the light in the hotel room. Even though, Lydia knew they were on the third floor, she somehow didn't think they were safe. Luna moved off the bed and over to Lydia, who sat on the ground in a corner with her knife in hand._

_"What is going on, Lydia?!" Luna whispered fearfully and Lydia only silenced her with her hand before she whispered even lower than Luna,_

_"It's here. The werewolf." before a crash followed by a thud as the door to the room was smashed to the ground. The werewolf spotted them both on the ground and attacked. Luna screamed,_

_"Lydia!"_

* * *

"Lydia!" Lydia gasped when Dean had yelled quietly as he shook her awake. Lydia didn't realize, she had fallen asleep and she took one shaky breath before she turned toward Dean.

"What was that for?!" she demanded of him and he merely pointed out the window. They had arrived at Bobby's. Lydia fiercely sighed before she climbed out of the Impala. Just as she was about to walk away from the car, Dean turned toward her after he had gently woke up the other two,

"You were having a nightmare." he clarified. She nodded once before she entered Bobby's home and went straight to bed.

* * *

Dean watched her go a little worried because he had seen Lydia have a nightmare just this last case. He then helped his brother and Hayley out of the Impala and into the house for both were half asleep still. Dean lead them into their bedrooms and placed them both onto their beds. He removed their shoes and weapons before he placed a blanket over each of them. Dean walked back downstairs and headed for the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

After Dean grabbed a beer, he walked into the living room and sat down in one of the chairs next to Bobby.

"So how'd it go?" Bobby asked as Dean took his first sip of beer before he answered the man. He told him,

"Okay. I guess. Had to deal with Bloody Mary." Bobby nodded for he had guessed that's what it was but didn't say anything because he wasn't sure. Then both went back to watching TV and drinking their beer. After a few minutes went by, Dean said suddenly,

"She had a nightmare." Bobby looked over at Dean before he asked Dean to clarify, "Who?" and Dean answered him, "Lydia. It's her second one too." Bobby closed his eyes in understanding now because he too knew when the last time Lydia had a nightmare. Bobby shook his head before he asked,

"Did you catch what either nightmare was about?" but instead of answering, Dean shook his head no and Bobby sighed. Dean once again broke the silence that had descended upon the two,

"Why? Why now? After all these years, why have a nightmare now? Twice within weeks of each other." and Bobby couldn't answer Dean for even he didn't know. Silence descended upon the two again as both continued to drink their beers and watch the TV as they thought about the reason why Lydia was having nightmares again.

* * *

A few days later, Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley were sitting in the living room when a familiar voice drifted throughout the house.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Dean called from the living room to the voice near the front door,

"In here, Night." and Dr. David Night walked through the foyer, into the living room just as Dean announced,

"If you are looking for Bobby, he's in the kitchen." Night nodded and walked toward the kitchen but not before he placed a newspaper article on the table in front of Dean and Lydia. Dean picked up the article and began to read it. After he finished reading it, Dean handed it to Lydia's outstretched hand and she began to read it. As soon as she was done read it, Lydia handed the article to Sam and Hayley. The article read that four unidentified suspects were seen in the area of a bunch of strange deaths in four different states and that they might be the culprits. Sam and Hayley handed back the article to Dean and asked,

"You think that's us?" Dean glanced at the article once again before he thought up an explanation. He told them,

"Yeah, I know that's us. But what they are accusing us of isn't right. We saved a bunch of people not caused their deaths." Lydia nodded in agreement but remained quiet. As they pondered about the article, they heard Night and Bobby laughing in the kitchen,

"Ahahahahah. Yeah I remember that." followed by Night laughing while trying miserably not to,

"Yes, yes, I know. Hahaha." then he turned serious, "Bobby, do you think he will ever come back?" that caused all four siblings to listen more closely. Bobby answered Night's question,

"I think he will. I mean, why wouldn't he? He has his kids here after all." that's when Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley all realized that Bobby and Night were talking about either Lloyd or John. After that, either Bobby and Night stopped talking or they were talking so quietly that the four siblings couldn't hear; so Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley went back to watching TV and reading. After a few hours later, Bobby and Night walked into the living room. Bobby noticed that the four siblings were watching something on his TV when he questioned,

"I take it ya read it?" All four siblings turned toward Bobby and Night as Bobby pointed down to the article. They nodded. Bobby continued, "Well, I know they are wrong but ya got ta be more Idjits." Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley, all smiled at the affectionate word for them and turned back toward the TV. Bobby turned to Night, and clasped a hand on his shoulder,

"Well, it was nice seeing you after so long, Night." Night nodded and told Bobby,

"It was great to be back. Maybe Jamie and I can come over sometime while you and them," pointed to Dean and the others, "are here. I know Jamie would love to officially meet them." Bobby nodded and told him,

"You and your wife are always welcome." before Night nodded and walked out of Bobby's home.

Bobby turned back to Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley and told them,

"I think ya need to get out of the house for a while. You four have done nothing but sit on your asses these last two and a half weeks. Why don't ya take a drive?" then walked back into the kitchen. Dean thought about Bobby said before he made his thoughts aloud,

"I think Bobby's right. We need to get out of the house for while." Lydia, Sam and Hayley all looked at Dean before they thought over what he had said. Soon they were all up heading to their rooms to begin packing.

Not even a day later, Dean and the others were back on the open road heading nowhere in particular.

* * *

Dean had been driving now for a few days, and the Impala needed gas so he pulled over at a gas station called the SureGas. Sam and Hayley were looking over some old emails from their friends from Stanford while Lydia was reading one of Bobby's fantasy books that she had brought with her about vampires. Dean put the Impala into park as he told everyone,

"All right. I figure we hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south. Then Bisbee by midnight." Dean looked back at Sam and Hayley then at Lydia before he continued, "Sam wears women's underwear. Hayley wears men's underwear." He knew better than to say anything bad about Lydia since the last time he did, she kicked his ass. He never did it since. That was more than five years ago.

"We've been listening. We're just busy." They answered together while Lydia remained quiet as she continued to read about vampires falling for humans. Dean got out of the car as he questioned them,

"Busy doing what?" Sam answered instead of Hayley because she was too busy reading a very long email from one of Jack's friends,

"Reading emails." Dean walked over to the gas pump as he asked them,

"Emails from who?" Sam looked at Hayley before he again answered as Hayley was still reading the same email,

"From our friends at Stanford." Dean grabbed the pump as he half laughed and was about to go place the pump when he questioned,

"You're kidding. You guys still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Sam and Hayley answered him,

"Why not?" Dean started,

"Well…" then walked around to the back and placed the gas pump before walking back around. He probed,

"What exactly do you two tell them? You know? About where you've both been, what you've both been doing." Hayley explained this time before Sam could,

"We tell them we're on a road trip with our older siblings. We tell them we needed some time off after Jess and Jack." Dean looked behind Sam at Hayley as he summed up what she had meant,

"Oh, so you lie to them." Hayley looked at Dean and wanted to say something but Sam butted in before she could,

"No. we just don't tell them… everything." Dean glanced at Lydia, who was still reading as he stuttered a bit,

"Yeah, th-that- that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it. Telling them the truth is far worse." Both Sam and Hayley glanced at Dean in shock before they spoke up,

"So, what are we supposed to do? Just cut everybody out of our lives?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked at them. Sam questioned him at what both were feeling,

"You're serious?" Dean shrugged his shoulders again. He told them,

"Look, it sucks, but… a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Lydia glanced up from reading for the first time since the start of this and looked at Dean as Hayley announced,

"You're kind of antisocial, you know that?" Lydia half smiled at that comment before she went back to reading. Dean just shrugged it off. Sam and Hayley went back to reading emails when Sam suddenly spoke,

"God." Dean turned around and leaned on the window while Hayley and Lydia glanced up from reading. Dean asked,

"What?"

"Uh, this email from this girl Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine." Hayley glanced at the email and it read,

'Hey sam, wanted to update you…' Hayley read on, 'zach was arrested for killing his gf,... he didn't do it….' before Dean questioned,

"She hot?" Lydia rolled her eyes before she encouraged Sam,

"Never mind about that. Sam, what about her?" Dean glanced at Lydia when he was ignored and she just glared at him. Sam continued,

"Well, I went to school with her and her brother, Zach. She says Zach's been charged with murder? He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but… sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." Dean's big brother mode sort of kicked in as he asked,

"Dude, what kind of people you hanging out with?" Hayley was just as shocked as Sam but didn't want to say anything. Sam defended Zach,

"No, man, I know Zach. He's no killer." Dean shrugged his shoulders again as he stated the truth in his own way,

"Yeah, well, maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you." Sam ignored him again as he stated,

"They're in St. Louis. We're going." Hayley and Lydia looked at the two brothers as Dean and Sam had a little fight.

"Look sorry about your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem." Dean told him sternly, but Sam wouldn't have it,

"It is our problem. They're my friends." Dean tried to reason with his brother again,

"St. Louis is 400 miles behind us, Sam." but once again Sam wasn't having it and that forced Dean's hand. He went to the back of the Impala pulled out the gas pump, went inside to pay before he climbed back inside the Impala. He turned Baby over and sped out of the gas station. Out onto the open road heading back the way they came.


	36. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for long hiatus. I was dealing with my own life and writers block. But now I'm out of my writers block and everything in my life has gotten better. Hopefully, I'll have more chapters up soon.

Dean drove into town of St. Louis with the expert help from Sam and Hayley made it to Rebecca Warren’s house around mid-day. Dean pulled over to the curb and parked. Sam got out first followed by Hayley then their two older siblings taking up the rear. Sam knocked on the door and not seconds later Rebecca opened the door.  
“Oh, my God, Sam. Hayley.” Rebecca told them happily. Sam and Hayley smiled before Sam teased her,  
“Well, if it isn’t little Becky.” Hayley hit Sam softly in the side and he noticed as Becky told him, “You know what you can do with that ‘little Becky’ crap.” but pulled Sam into a hug before she did the same with Hayley.  
“Don’t think too much of it.” Hayley whispered in Becky’s ear as they pulled apart and Sam told her why they were there. Rebecca nodded solemnly but in understanding. She told Sam and Hayley as much before Dean and Lydia both walked forward and introduced themselves seeing as Sam and Hayley had neglected to do so.  
“Dean. Older brother.” Dean said as he pointed at Sam and extended his other hand in which Becky took. Lydia followed a similar suit only instead of a handshake, she took a hug instead. Once all the introductions were out of the way, Rebecca told the four to come in and lead them into the house. The minute they entered, Dean commented on the house,  
“Nice place.” Lydia scowled at Dean as they moved about the house. Rebecca told the four of them,  
“It’s my parents’. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I’m gonna... stay until Zack’s free.” Hayley wondered with Lydia around the house looking at nothing in particular as Sam and Dean spoke to Rebecca.  
“Where are your folks?” Sam questioned as he noticed that no one else was around. Rebecca sighed and told them,  
“They live in Paris for half the year, so they’re on their way home now for the trial.” Sam, Dean and Becky walked into the kitchen and joined the girls.  
“Do you guys want a beer or something?” Lydia asked for some water and Becky gladly gave her some while Hayley shook her head. She then probed the boys next.  
“What about you two?” Dean was about to say yes when Sam, pressed for time, interrupted,  
“No, thanks. So... tell us what happened.” Dean frowned at Sam but didn't say anything more. Becky lead them further into her home and into the living room before she told them,  
"Well, um... Zack, he came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn’t breathing..." She began to cry as she went on,  
"And so... he…. he called 911 and the police. They showed up, and… and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could’ve killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police, they have a video. It’s from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home... at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that. But I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight." Sam glanced at Dean, Lydia and Hayley before he said,  
"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack’s house." Dean nodded in agreement. Lydia shrugged her shoulders as she and her sister made their way over to one of chairs near the island and sat down. Dean told her watching the sisters move out of the corner of his eyes,  
"We could." Becky looked at him a little skeptical before questioning him,  
"Um, I mean, why? I mean, what could you do?" Sam answered Becky before Dean or Lydia could even come up with a reply,  
"Well, Hayley and me, not much. But Dean and Lydia are cops." Lydia nearly burst out laughing and Dean just chuckled a little before he clarified,  
"Detective, actually. Lydia's a cop." Lydia glared daggers at Dean for the cop thing before she clarified even more,  
"Actually, the chief of police." Becky was shocked to say the least. Then she asked both of them,  
"Really? Wow, where?" Lydia was going to answer but Dean beat her to the punch and answered for them,  
"Bisbee, Arizona. But we're off-duty now."  
"You guys, it’s so nice to offer, but I just—I don’t know." Becky hesitated and Sam tried his luck.  
"Beck... Look, I know Zack didn’t do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he’s innocent." Becky glanced from Sam to Dean then back to Sam before she decided to agree with them.

"Okay. I’m gonna go get the keys." she told them then walked down the hall. Dean turned toward Sam and stated sarcastically,

“Oh, yeah, man, you’re a real straight shooter with your friends.” Lydia and Hayley stood up and walked over to the boys as Sam stated quietly,

“Look. Zack and Becky need our help.” Lydia sighed at Dean’s behavior; she turned toward him and told him,  
“Dean, come on. Let’s give them a chance. At least give it a few days.” Dean sighed and nodded. He said,  
“I just don’t think this is our kind of problem.” Hayley and Sam told him in unison,  
“Two places at once? We’ve looked into less.” Dean shrugged defeated but didn’t say anything and began to walk away when Becky returned with the keys.  
“Well, are we going or what?” They all nod and leave the house. Dean and Lydia get into the front seats while Sam, Hayley and Becky all climb into the back. Dean put his Baby into reverse and backed out of the driveway before driving away.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dean pulled into Zack’s driveway and parked. The group got out of the car and walked up to the front door. As they are walking up to the front door Becky asked,  
“You’re sure this is okay?”  
“Yeah. I am an officer of the law.” Lydia mentally smacked her head and sighed while the small group walked into the house. Lydia and Hayley walked in first moving about the house then followed by Sam and Dean. The group of four noticed blood stains on the walls and furniture while Lydia and Dean moved further into the house; Sam and Hayley noticed Becky wasn’t inside.  
“Beck, you wanna wait outside?” Sam questioned as he stuck his head outside the door and Becky shook her head.  
“No. I wanna help.” then ducked under the police tape and wandered about the house with Hayley. Lydia, Dean and Sam finished looking around the house and walked back toward Hayley and Becky. Lydia asked concern laced on her face,  
“Can you tell us what else the police said?” Becky sighed heavily for she began to tear up and told them,  
“Well… there’s no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers, they’re already talking about plea-bargain.” then she actually for the first time glance about the house, “Oh, God….” Hayley rubbed Becky’s arms up and down as Sam also tried to calm her down,  
“Look, Beck... if Zack didn’t do this... it means someone else did. Any idea who?” Hayley looked at Becky in sadness as Becky thought over anything that could help. She then told them,  
“Um, there was something. About a week before, somebody broke in here. They stole some clothes, Zack’s clothes. And the police, they don’t think it’s anything. I mean, we’re not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed.” Sam glanced away in thought and saw something. Hayley followed while Becky walked over by Dean and Lydia, who happened to be looking out the window at a dog barking fiercely.  
“You know, that used to be the sweetest dog.” Becky told them and Lydia glanced at Becky but didnt say anything before she moved away looking at a bloody picture. Dean questioned,  
“What happened?” Becky sighed and said,  
“He just changed.” Lydia glanced up and looked at Dean and Becky before she moved back over to them,  
“Do you remembered when he changed?”  
“I guess right around the time of the murder.” Lydia and Dean shared a look before they smiled sadly at Becky before they moved over to Sam and Hayley. Dean quietly told them,  
“So, the neighbor’s dog went psycho right around the time Zack’s girlfriend was killed.” Sam who was looking at a photo of Zack, Becky, Hayley and himself before he told them,  
“Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal.” Dean glanced back toward Becky who was still by the window before he agreed,  
“Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin’.” Hayley and Sam shared a look before Sam asked Dean and Lydia,  
“So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?” Lydia answered Sam’s question,  
“No. Probably not.” before she moved back by Becky to comfort her and Dean continued for her,  
“But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure.“ Sam and Hayley agreed with Dean but rolled their eyes when he glanced away. Lydia and Becky made their way over to Dean and the others just as Dean asked,  
“So, the tape... The, uh, the security footage? You think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it? See, I don’t have that kind of jurisdiction.”  
“I’ve already got it.” Sam, Dean, Lydia and Hayley looked at her in slight shock as Becky continued,  
“I didn’t wanna say something in front of the cops.” Dean half laughs and Lydia shook her head as Becky went on explaining,  
“I stole it off the lawyer’s desk. I just had to see it for myself.” Dean looked at Lydia, Sam and Hayley before he nodded at Becky telling her,  
“All right.” Becky followed by Hayley and Lydia leave the house as the brothers lag behind.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, a man with the same description as Zack was sitting on a bench across the street from a house. He watched an Asian man come out of the house with a woman. Zack figured they were married. The Asian man then stated to his wife,  
“I’ll be home tomorrow night. I’ll make it up to you, Lindsay.” They kissed before the man got into his car and drove away. Zack continued to watch the woman now named Lindsay head back in the house. He smiled wickedly as a thought crosses his mind, and his eyes glint silver for a moment, before returning to normal.

* * *

  
Dean drove back to the house in no time and the small group walked inside before heading to the living room. Dean took the tape from Becky and handed it to Lydia who got the tape playing on the TV. Lydia handed the remote to Sam and Dean before she and her sister got comfortable on the couch. Becky then spoke up,  
“Here he comes.” the tape showed Zack entering his house and Dean commented on the timestamp,  
“22:04, that’s just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30.” Rebecca nodded before she told them,  
“Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape’s authentic. It wasn’t tampered with.” As Becky spoke Sam noticed something on the tape and discreetly waved Hayley, Dean and Lydia to watch before he asked Becky,  
“Hey, Beck, can we take those beers now?” She nodded and stood up; heading toward the kitchen. Sam stopped her once more,  
“Hey.” she looked back at him as he continued, “Maybe some sandwiches, too?” Becky sarcastically questioned him,  
“What do you think this is, Hooters?” then left the room. Dean half whispered half stated his comment,  
“I wish.” Then walked over by Sam followed by the sisters. Dean was actually lucky Lydia hadn’t heard him as she walked up. They probed,  
“What is it?” Sam spoke as he rewound the tape before replaying it. He told all three of them,  
“Check this out.” The tape shows Zack staring directly at the camera and his eyes are silver. Sam paused the tape and the sisters shake their heads. Dean tried to think of something that could explain it and nothing came out. Then one thought crossed his mind,  
“Well, maybe it’s just a camera flare.” Sam looked at his brother in slight disbelief before he half agreed and half disagreed with Dean,  
“That’s not like any camera flare I’ve ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul.” Dean, Lydia and Hayley all nodded as Sam continued,  
“Remember that dog that was freakin’ out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack’s, something that looks like him but isn’t him.” Dean spoke up at Sam’s explanation,  
“Like a Doppelganger.” Sam nodded as Hayley spoke a little uneasy,  
“Yeah. It’d sure explain how he was two places at once.” Lydia glanced at her sister before she returned her gaze to the TV.  
“Well, whatever this thing is we need to stop it before it hurts someone else.” Sam, Dean and Hayley all nod as Sam played the tape seconds before Becky returned with beers and sandwiches.

* * *

  
Later, that same night, the Asian man had come home early, entered his home and called to his wife,  
“Honey, it’s me. Flight cancelled at the last minute.” He sets down his briefcase and keys and looked around. He continued,  
“I called. Why didn’t you answer?”  
When Lindsay doesn’t respond, he called out again,  
“Lindsay?” He glanced around his apartment, as he called out,  
“Lindsay?” He turned around and saw blood spattered on the wall. He began to worry as he desperately called,  
“Lindsay?!” He opened the door to a nearby room and found his wife, tied in a chair, beaten and bloody. The man rushed over to her and took the gag out of her mouth. The man tried to tell sweet nothings,  
“It’s ok, Lindsay, it’s me.” But she half screamed half pleaded,  
“Please, don’t hurt me anymore! Leave me alone!” The man looked at her, confused. Suddenly, he heard a noise in the other room and left. In the living room, the man glanced around when all of a sudden he turned and saw himself, standing there with a baseball bat. The man was puzzled. The double’s eyes glint silver, and he hit the man over the head with the bat. Just before the Asian man's double disappeared out the back door.

* * *

  
Dean, Lydia, Hayley and Sam park the car behind Zack’s house and get out. Lydia handed everyone some coffee, she managed to get before they left. Dean took his as he asked,  
“Alright, so what are we doin’ here at 5:30 in the morning?” Lydia leaned up against the car as did Hayley when Sam explained.  
“I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin’ in, but not comin’ out.” Dean questioned,  
“So, he came out the back door?” He leaned against the hood of his car as Lydia began to put two and two together. Sam explained further,  
“Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue.” Lydia, having caught on said,  
“They think the killer never left.” Dean then understood what Sam getting. Well a little anyway as Hayley followed after Sam,  
“And they caught your friend Zack inside.” then more to himself and Lydia,  
“I still don’t know what we’re doin’ here at 5:30 in the morning.” Lydia shrugged her shoulders as she told Dean,  
“Me neither.” then took a sip of her coffee. Sam looked around the outside of the building and with Hayley’s help, noticed blood smeared on a nearby telephone pole.  
“Blood. Somebody definitely came this way.” Hayley told everyone as they too joined Sam and herself. Dean looked around but didn’t see anymore blood so he voiced his concerns,  
“Yeah, but the trail ends. I don’t see anything over here.” Just as he said that an ambulance drove past them, and they all exchanged a look.

* * *

  
They followed the ambulance to a house where an Asian man was handcuffed and being put into the back of a police car.  
“What happened?” Dean asked a nearby woman as he and the others watched the scene. The woman answered,  
“He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her.” that shocked them all a little and Sam asked,  
“Really?” The woman nodded and went on talking,  
“I used to see him going to work in the morning. He’d wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy.” They continued watch as the man was taken away before the four of them left the scene.

* * *

  
A couple of hours later, Sam, Hayley and Lydia are looking around on the side of the house. Sam looked inside two garbage cans but finds nothing while the sisters were looking a little further down. He moved to the front of the house, the sisters follow after him. Dean came up behind them.  
“Hey.” Dean called. Sam and the others turn around. He continued,  
“Remember when I said this wasn’t our kind of problem?” they all nod and Dean went on saying,  
“Definitely our kind of problem.” Hayley asked Dean,  
“What’d you find out?” Lydia and Sam were also intrigued on what Dean had to say. So they waited for him to continue.  
“Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex’s story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked.” Dean told them. Sam, Lydia and Hayley all nod before Lydia spoke up,  
“So, he was two places at once.” Dean nodded in agreement as he continued,  
“Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he’s a nutjob.” Lydia huffed as she said,  
“Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way.” Hayley then told them,  
“Could be the same thing doin’ it, too.” Sam thinks for a second before he announced,  
“Shapeshifter?” Dean shrugged his shoulders while the sisters looked at both brothers. Sam continued,  
“Something that can make itself look like anyone?” Dean then gave his input on the subject of shapeshifters.  
“Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men.” Lydia nodded her head as she agreed,  
“Right, skinwalkers, werewolves.”  
“We’ve got two attacks within blocks of each other. I’m guessin’ we’ve got a shapeshifter prowlin’ the neighborhood.” Dean said as Sam and Hayley wondered,  
“Let us ask you both this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?” Dean frowned as Lydia thought for a second before she answered them,  
“Not that we…” she looked at Dean and he shrugged before she finished her sentence, “know of.”  
“I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way.” Sam explained. Hayley said,  
“Just like Zack’s house.” Sam nodded and explained some more,  
“Yeah. And, just like at Zack’s house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared.” Dean then interjected,  
“Well, there’s another way to go—down.” They all look down and notice a manhole leading into the sewer.

* * *

  
Dean, Lydia, Hayley and Sam climbed down the manhole and begin to look around. Sam and Hayley state in unison,  
“I bet this runs right by Zack’s house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around.” Lydia and Dean noticed something on the ground and Dean agreed with both their intellect.  
“I think you’re both right. Look at this.” Sam and Hayley turned around and noticed what Dean had asked them to look at. The four bend down and examine a pile of blood and skin on the ground. They are all disgusted.  
“Is this from his victims? Hayley asked in disgust while Dean takes out a pocket knife. He picked up some of the skin and stated out loud a thought that had just ran straight through his head,  
“You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds.” Hayley nearly gagged while Lydia sighed in absolute disgust and turned away while Sam only told Dean  
“That is sick.” Dean put the bloody pile back on the ground before they left the sewers.

* * *

  
They walked back to the car and Dean went to the trunk and opened it. He began to take out some weapons handing them to Lydia.  
“Well, one thing I learned from Dad and Lloyd, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there’s one sure way to kill it.” Lydia, Sam and Hayley all say what Dean was getting at.  
“Silver bullet to the heart.” Dean nodded as he handed Lydia the silver bullets. Just then Sam’s cell phone rings. He pulled it out from his pocket and answered it.  
“This is Sam.” he said into the phone and a very angry voice spoke up,  
_“Where are you?”_ Sam was a little taken aback by how mad Becky sounded. He explained to her,  
“We’re near Zack’s, we’re just checkin’ some things out.” Becky continued in anger,  
_“Well, look, Sam, just stop, ‘cause I really don’t need your help anymore.”_ Sam was confused, so he asked,  
“What are you talkin’ about?” She told him,  
_“I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene.”_ Sam scoffed as he questioned Becky,  
“Why would you do that?” again she explained,  
_“Well, I told them that we were with a police officer. And they checked it out, and they told me that there is no Detective Dean Winchester or Chief Lydia Irving.”_ Sam tried to get her to understand but he was cut off.  
_“No, I don’t understand why you would lie to me about something like that.”_ Sam managed to get some words in before Becky chewed him a new one again.  
“We’re tryin’ to help.” However, Becky grilled Sam instead,  
_“Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zack’s case.”_ Sam tried to apologize,  
“Bec, I’m sorry, but—” but once again he was cut off by Becky,  
_“No, goodbye, Sam.”_ She then hung up on Sam before he could explain things. Dean walked over to Sam, who looked disappointed.  
“I hate to say it, but that’s exactly what I’m talkin’ about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they’d be freaked. It’s just—it’d be easier if—” Dean tried to help in his own way but was interrupted by Sam himself,  
“If I was like you.” Lydia then spoke up in defense for Dean,  
“Hey, like it or not, we are not like other people.” Dean then took over,  
“But I’ll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain’t without perks.” He held up two guns to Sam and Hayley, they each take one and put it in the back of their jeans. Dean, Lydia, Sam and Hayley all walk away and head down to the sewers.

* * *

  
Dean, Lydia, Hayley and Sam are looking around with their flashlights and guns. Dean happened to shine his flashlight around then announced to Sam and the others,  
“I think we’re close to its lair.” Sam looking ahead questioned as Hayley moved into his flashlight’s beam,  
“Why do you say that?” Dean almost started laughing as he explained,  
“Because there’s another puke-inducing pile next to your face.” Sam turned and saw another pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe.  
“Oh, God!” Sam spoke really disgusted. Dean laughed at Sam just seconds before Lydia smacked him across the head. He turned toward her, rubbing his head in confusion but she only glared at him. Then after a few seconds later, they look around the area and see a pile of clothes in a corner. Dean stated,  
“Looks like it’s lived here for a while.” Lydia, Sam and Hayley all nodded before Sam spoke,  
“Who knows how many murders he’s gotten away with?” Sam and Hayley turned around seeing the shapeshifter, still in the form of the Asian man, standing behind Dean and Lydia. They yell in warning,  
“Dean! Lydia!” They turned just as Dean got punched by the shapeshifter. He fell to the ground, and the shapeshifter ran away. Lydia, who happened to be right next to him went to him immediately to help him up. Sam and Hayley fired off a few rounds after it a few times but missed all those times. Sam moved over to Dean and Lydia. They stopped him and Dean yelled,  
“Get the son of a bitch!” Then waved Sam and Hayley to get them to move. Lydia and Dean held onto each other, standing up as Sam and Hayley ran after the shifter. They were about to follow when a figure appeared before them. Lydia and Dean stared at the figure in shock before seconds later everything went black.


	37. Two

Sam and Hayley ran after the shapeshifter until it disappeared up the manhole. They followed but lost it. So they went back to the car to wait for Dean and Lydia. Sam then told Hayley,

"Go to Becky's house. Get her to understand why we lied to her. I don't care how you do it just get her to believe you." Hayley nodded and was just about to leave when she asked,

"What about you?" Sam told her, he'd be fine and she left him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dean and Lydia show up asking,

"Anything?" Sam answered by shaking his head. "He's gone." Lydia and Dean walked up to the car where Sam stood and made their way to the back. Sam asked them,

"You think he found another way underground?" Dean was the one who answered right away while Sam's back was turned.

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" Sam stopped and thought before he turned around.  
He questioned them,

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" Dean waited for Sam to throw the keys as he stood by the trunk. He answered his brother's question,

"Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?" Sam nodded as he took notice of how close Lydia was to Dean. She was practically leaning on him with how close she was. He thought about how scared she was for Dean when he got hurt from the shifter and thought that was the reason for her being so close.

"Oh, right. Here ya go." Sam said as he threw Dean the keys and walked away. Dean opened the trunk and observed all the weapons as did Lydia. He laughs and Lydia smiled.

"Don't move!" Sam's voice suddenly boomed over the hood of the car. Dean and Lydia turned around and see Sam pointing the gun at them.

"What have you done with him?" Sam demanded of Dean and Dean merely stated calmly,

"Dude, chill. It's me, all right?" Sam continued to demand of Dean and pleaded to Lydia to have her come by him,

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother? Lydia get away from there. Come over by me." Lydia walked away from Dean but also defended him,

"Sam, it is Dean. I was with him the entire time. There is no way the shifter got him." Sam shook his head and still pointed the gun on Dean. He demanded again.

Where is my brother?" Dean held up his hands and said,

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down." Lydia still took her time in getting over to Sam as he told him,

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt." Dean scoffed as Lydia drew closer to Sam.

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?" Lydia continued to move closer to Sam as Sam cried out,

"You're not my brother. Lydia come on." Dean a little hurt by how Sam wasn't trusting him demanded of Sam,

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me." Sam pleaded with him to not make him do this in case he was wrong.  
"Don't." Dean paused before watching Lydia hit Sam twice with a crowbar and fall to the ground.

* * *

Sam woke up in a dingy, dusty room. His neck and hands are bound to a wooden post. Dean and Lydia walked over to him and Dean backhanded him. Sam groaned.

"Where are they? Where's Dean and Lydia?" Dean walked away before walking back toward Sam. He stated,

"I wouldn't worry about them. I'd worry about you." When Dean walked back in front of where Sam was being held. Sam demanded of him,

"Where are they?" Dean looked at him then glanced away before saying,

"You don't really wanna know." He chuckled before continuing,

"I swear, the more I learn about you and your family—I thought I came from a bad background." Lydia then walked into the light not tied up as Sam questioned,

"What do you mean, learn?" Dean stopped and grabbed his head in pain and grimaces. Sam looked at Dean, confused. Dean relaxed and looked at Sam. Lydia walked over to Dean.

"Why? Lydia? Why are you with him? That's not Dean!" She smiled then got closer and into the light when her eyes flashed. Sam eyes widen for a split second before he glared at her as well. Dean continued talking like he wasn't just ignored seconds ago.

"He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?" Sam asked again as Dean had walked up to him while he spoke.

"Where is Dean and Lydia?" Dean leaned in close to Sam as Lydia stood off to the side.

"I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." He backed away closer toward Lydia. He grabbed her and smiled at her. Lydia smiled too. Sam was confused as to what was going on. He had to ask,

"What are you talkin' about?" Dean explained while still holding Lydia,

"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks." He laughed before he pulled Lydia closer and kissed her. Lydia then spoke.

"We meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. I know Dean would bang her if he had the chance and it would hurt Lydia. She is so in love with him. It's so pathetic. And you thought Dean had issues. She has a huge pile of them. You would never guess what keeps her up at night." Dean then cut in before Lydia could reveal any more.

"Let's see what happens." They smile and cover Sam with a sheet.

* * *

Becky was up stairs getting ready for bed when a knock at the door made her pause. She came downstairs to opened it. Hayley stood in the doorway with a look on her face that said she needed to talk. Becky merely stood there angrily.

"Oh. Hi." Hayley hung her head in shame before she said,

"Now, I know what you're gonna say but I am not going until you hear what I have to say." Becky still angry at them all stated in obvious sarcasm,

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I admit it, we lied. But it was only to try and keep you safe. Please let me in so I can explain." Becky sighed and opened her door wider to Hayley through.

"Thank you." before she shut the door behind them.

* * *

Back in an unknown location, Sam was trying to get out of his ropes but failed again. He sweared,

"Damn it." Sam heard movement in another area of the room, and he heard someone coughing. A very familiar voice followed after that cough,

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature." Sam laughed as it was Dean's voice. His brother's. He answered him relieved,

"Yeah, it's me." Dean managed to uncover himself from the sheet and started to undo his ropes. Sam continued,

"He went to Rebecca's, lookin' like you. Lydia too." Dean and Sam continued trying to get out of their ropes. Dean commented,

"Well, they're not stupid. They picked the better looking ones." Sam gave him a confused look, then continued to work through his ropes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rebecca's living room. Becky and Hayley are sitting in front of the fireplace while Hayley is explaining everything.

"So, you're saying that there's something out there that made itself look like my brother." Becky stated skeptically. Hayley nodded as Becky continued,

"What'd you call it?" Hayley explained again,

"A shapeshifter." Becky laughed and rolled her eyes. Hayley understood how it sounded. She knew Becky wouldn't believe her but she had to try.

"Yeah, maybe we're crazy. But what if we're not? You said it yourself that Zack was in two places at once. Now, tell me how that can happen." Becky thought for a minute before she answered Hayley's half question half statement with her own question.

"Okay, so, this thing—it can make itself look like anybody?" Hayley nodded again as she said,

"Yes, that's right." Becky laughed a little before she asked the next question to Hayley,

"Well, what is it, like a genetic freak?" But before Hayley could answer Becky's question, the doorbell rang. Becky looked at Hayley while she looked at her. They both get up and went to the door but before Becky could answer it, Hayley grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait. Let me." she whispered as she walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. Outside on the porch, was Dean and Lydia holding each other up. Like they had just fought something.

* * *

Back in the same unknown location. Dean and Sam are still working their way out of their ropes. Sam told Dean about the shifter who looked like Dean.

"Yeah, that's the thing. They didn't just look like you and Lydia, they were you. Or they were becoming both of you." Dean finally worked his way out of the ropes and looked for Lydia as he asked,

"What do you mean?" Took him a little while but he finally found Lydia tied to a pole just like he was. He began to untie her as Sam went on explaining,

"I don't know, it was like they were downloading both of your thoughts and memories." Dean thought for a moment before he asked,

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?" Sam agreed with Dean's analogy,

"Yeah, somethin' like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us." Dean finally got Lydia untied then grabbed her, bridal style. He stood up with Lydia in his arms and walked over to Sam. Dean stated as he set Lydia down to help his brother get out of the ropes that still bound him,

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection." He started to untie Sam's ropes. Dean managed to get everything but Sam's hands unbound before Sam commented on it,

"Hands." Then he got them undone. Sam continued,

"Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. They're probably at Rebecca's already." Dean picked up Lydia and followed after Sam.

* * *

Sam climbed out a window and onto the street with right behind. Dean handed him Lydia so he could join Sam in the alley. Sam gave Lydia back to Dean as he stated,

"Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police." Dean shocked by what Sam had said demanded,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me." then glanced at Lydia in his arms before he continued,

"On Lydia?" Sam shrugged before giving Dean a half-assed apology.

"Sorry." Dean sighed before he said,

"You're lucky, she didn't hear you say that. She'd kick your ass. Come on, this way." Before they started running down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Rebecca's, Hayley and Becky were still standing near the door as the doorbell continued to ring and voices were sounding,

"Come on, Hayley, Becky. Let us in before the shifter attacks us again!" Hayley demanded,

"How did you know I was here?" they answered with,

"Sam told us while he held off the shifter so we could escape. Please Hayley let us in!" Hayley turned to Becky as she whispered,

"What do we do? Can we trust them? Hayley?" Hayley shook her head at all the questions that Becky asked because she herself didn't know how to answer them. All of a sudden, Dean and Lydia burst through the door. Becky screamed and tried to run away, while Hayley just took off. Dean caught Becky by tripping her while Lydia went after Hayley. Becky fell to the ground and Dean straddled her legs. He began to tie her hands with the nearby telephone cord. He screamed at Becky,

"Give me your hands!" She continued to scream. Dean furious with her yelled,

"Shut up!" Lydia came back into the room while Dean still straddled Becky. He questioned,

"Did you get her?" Lydia shook her head no. She explained,

"She got away but I'll find her. I mean after all, she is my little sister." Lydia smiled evilly before she took off again in search of Hayley. Dean picked up Becky and carried her over his shoulder and into her bedroom. He tied her to a chair and began to beat her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayley was playing 'cat and mouse' with Lydia as she tried to find hiding places that Lydia hopefully wouldn't find.

Back in Rebecca's room, Becky was tied to a chair, beaten and bloody with Dean standing over her. He stated,

"You're a nice girl, Rebecca. I mean, I liked you. Believe me, that makes this harder." He held up a knife and examined it. He continued,

"But I gotta do what I gotta do." He moved toward her. Suddenly, they hear a crash come from another room of the house. Rebecca screamed but Dean covered her mouth and held the knife to her throat. He quieted her.

* * *

Lydia and Hayley were still playing the 'cat and mouse' game when they first heard sounds coming from another room. Lydia stopped what she was doing and hid just in time for a few policemen came running on by. Hayley also hid for fear that she might get blamed or caught by Lydia.

* * *

The S.W.A.T team continued to search the house, moving up to the second floor. Dean entered into another bedroom and closed the door, looking around frantically. He moved to a set of doors leading out to a balcony. Just as he opened the doors, the S.W.A.T team entered. One of the officers yelled,

"Freeze! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! Drop the knife!" Dean turned around slowly and threw the knife at the police officer. The rest of the team began to shoot. Dean kicked one of the men, then headed outside. He jumped off the balcony when he saw Lydia, and onto the grass below, grabbing her for a quick kiss before they take off. The officer's that were left yelled,

"Come on! Come on! Go! Go!" Dean and Lydia run away, while the team continued to shoot and miss them several times.

* * *

Back in the sewer. Dean stopped walking, looking weak. Lydia stopped what she was doing and watched as Dean took off his jacket and shirt, and fall onto his knees. Groaning before he screamed in pain as he shed his skin. Lydia walked up and helped 'Dean' to 'his' feet.

"Well, you know what to do." before she left 'Dean' to go finish what she was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Dean and now a awake Lydia are standing in front of a store window, watching a news report being shown on a display of televisions. The reporter announced,

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attackers, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age and a mystery woman, were discovered hiding in her home." Just then a sketch of Dean appeared on the screen.

Sam and Lydia glanced around worriedly as Dean, not even affected by this in the slightest, stated,

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Sam and Lydia look around cautiously before Sam said,

"It's good enough." He walked away with Lydia close behind holding her arms across her chest in worry. Dean followed after them into an alley. Dean stepped into a puddle and groaned. Lydia still held herself visibly shook as the nightly wind blew. Sam told them,

"Come on." He paused then thought of a way to lighten the air about them. "They said attempted murder. At least we know-" but he was interrupted by Dean,

"I didn't kill her." Lydia agreed with Dean and said,

"At least, we know Hayley wasn't found. That's good to know." Dean and Sam nodded in agreement before Sam stated,

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right and we'll see if we can't find Hayley as well." Lydia nodded as did Dean before he told them both,

"All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and that pretty little bitch and kick the holy crap out of them." Lydia again nodded in agreement before they stopped walking realizing something. Sam observed,

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets." Dean agreed with Sam that without any weapons, they couldn't do anything but that still didn't mean they couldn't try.

"Sam, the guy's walkin' around with my and Lydia's face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him." Dean told him as they continued walking. Sam nodded and questioned him,

"Okay. Where do we look?" Dean, Lydia and Sam thought for a moment before Dean came up with an answer,

"Well, we could start with the sewers." Sam and Lydia nodded before Sam stated,

"We have no weapons. They stole our guns, we need more." They paused to think again. Then Sam probed,

"The car?"

"I'm bettin' they drove over to Rebecca's."

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Dean, Sam and Lydia began to walk in the direction of Rebecca's house as Dean, who was visibly upset stated,

"The thought of them drivin' my car." Dean wasn't the only one upset by some monster driving the car. Lydia was too but Sam didn't understand them so he called,

"All right, come on." but it hurt Lydia and Dean to know that the shifter was in Baby and they stated it so painfully obvious,

"It's killin' us." Sam just wanting to get going told them both,

"Let it go." and the three of them continued to walk all the way to Rebecca's house to find Baby.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Lydia arrived at Rebecca's house and walk around the side of the house and see DEAN's car parked. Dean and Lydia sighed in relief at seeing that beautiful car again. Dean said Sam and Lydia,

"Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight." Just then a police car appeared and parked next to DEAN's car. Dean and Lydia whispered in unison,

"Oh, crap." They turn around, but another police car was parked a few yards away.

"This way, this way." Dean yelled when he noticed a fence. The three of them move toward it. Sam then does the heroic thing for them and told them,

"You two go. I'll hold 'em off." Dean and Lydia were caught off guard with what Sam had said. Dean didn't like this plan and he made himself known.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you." while at the same time Lydia yelled,

"Sam!" Sam then explained his reasoning for doing this.

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's." Dean and Lydia start to climb over the fence. Sam called out to Dean and Lydia. They both stopped and turned around.

"Stay out of the sewers. Both of you!" He demanded of them both. They said nothing and hopped over the fence. Sam yelled once more,

"I mean it!" Only Dean's 'Yeah, yeah!' was heard before the officer's reached Sam and told him,

"Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em." Sam raised his hands in the air and waited for the police officers to handcuff him and take him away.

* * *

After they had escaped from the police, Dean and Lydia returned to the car and are now getting weapons from the trunk. Well mostly Dean because Lydia was staring into space and holding herself and shaking. Dean grabbed all what he needed just as he told to no one in particular.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But you know us—we just can't wait." Then closed the trunk and walked over by Lydia. He handed her her gun,

"Here Lydia, your gun." but instead of taking it like Dean had thought she would, he found that she wasn't even listening to him.

* * *

" _Lydia!" Luna screamed just as the werewolf grabbed her and held her by it's chest. Lydia tried to get to her bag but was stopped by another werewolf and both were dragged away. Once outside, it didn't take long for both Luna and Lydia to be knocked unconscious for the reminder of the trip._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Lydia opened her eyes to see she was in an open field and that she was tied to a post. She looked left and saw Luna tied to another of the same type of post. Lydia tried to get out of her bounds but was immediately stopped by one of the werewolves._

" _Don't even think about it!" a man growled at her and she jumped in fear. This to Lydia was the one and only time she was absolutely terrified. She shook from the fear that she would never see her family again. She would never see Dean again and that scared her even more. She actually began to cry out of fear and all the werewolves did was laugh at her._

" _Look at the little hunter cry! You want your mommy? Haha!" the same werewolf mocked before he was scolded by an older woman._

" _Enough, Neal! Leave the girl alone! She and her friend are merely bait for the real challenge." The same werewolf cried out to the elder woman,_

" _Oh, Ma. I was only having a little fun, with the little hunter. Besides, how do you know they will even come for them?" The older werewolf glared at the younger one and smacked him across his face before telling him,_

" _I just know! Now go check the woods!" and the younger werewolf that had teased Lydia took off without another word._

* * *

Dean watched as she just stood there holding herself and shaking. He called to her,

"Lydia." after a few seconds of once again not responding, he tried again,

"Lydia?"

* * *

_Lydia just watched in horror at the little exchange between the two. The elder werewolf turned her gaze on Lydia and she jumped in fear._

" _You have no idea what we have planned for you…" she told Lydia just as Luna woke up and screamed out right before the elder werewolf smacked her across her face, knocking her unconscious again. Lydia screamed for her to stop only to be hit herself._

_Lydia woke up again only to the faces of Luna's mother and father kneeling right in front of them and Luna screaming. Seconds later, her bound hands were cut from the post she was on, as were Luna's and they were thrust toward Luna's parents. However, before they could get any closer, one of the werewolves, charged at Luna's parents and themselves. The next thing Lydia saw was the werewolf who was charging at them ripping Luna's parents thro-..._

* * *

He then touched her shoulder, unknowingly bring her back to the present and she actually jumped and screamed. That wasn't what Dean had in mind of when he touched her.

"Lydia! Hey, it's ok!" Dean told her as he pulled her into his chest. Lydia calmed down after she realised it was only Dean how had touched her and not those werewolves from the past. Dean then looked at her and began to wipe away something from her face. Tears. She was crying and Dean was telling her it was okay. He whispered to her,

"We need to talk about this, Lydia. Not right now, but sometime soon. I just want to help you but to do that I need to understand what is going on." Lydia nodded in agreement before they walked away from the car and back into the sewers.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Dean and Lydia are looking around. They come across a chamber filled with candles and chains. On the floor in front of them, were revolting piles of skin and blood. Dean and Lydia heard a noise a little away from their current location. They followed the noise to another area of the sewer. They see a large figure covered with a sheet, and remove it. Underneath the sheet was Rebecca. Her hands and feet were bound together with rope. Dean moved closer questioning,

"Rebecca?" Lydia also moved closer and together managed to get Rebecca untied and up on her feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Rebecca's house, Sam was sitting on the couch and having a beer. He had arrived at her house first and after a few minutes of talking, pleading and apologizing, Becky finally let him in. Now he was waiting on Dean and Lydia to get back here. Becky handed Sam a new beer bottle as she asked,

"So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" Becky took the old beer bottle and held it. Sam thanked her and sighed before he told her,

"Silver bullet to the heart." She chuckled before she told Sam what she really thought of him,

"You are crazy." Then hit him over the head with the empty bottle. Sam fell over, unconscious. Becky's eyes momentarily glow silver as she smiled.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Dean and Lydia are trying to help Becky get out of the sewers. Dean asked her,

"What happened?" Rebecca explained what had happened to her as she cried,

"I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?" Dean nodded as he and Lydia understood how hard it must be for her. Lydia held her in a hug, and tried to reassure her,

"Okay, okay. It's okay." Dean came over and asked as she seemed okay enough to walk on her own.

"Can you walk?" Becky nodded and Lydia let go of her as Dean said in urgency,

"Okay, we've gotta hurry. Sam went to see you."

* * *

Back at Rebecca's house. 'Becky' had changed back into the form of Dean and Lydia came out of hiding. They finished tying up Sam's hands and feet, then start walking around the kitchen. Sam demanded of them both after he had woken up,

"What are you two gonna do to me?" Dean answered Sam's little demand while Lydia moved in front of him,

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. Dean and Lydia will, though." Dean smiled evilly before he walked closer. Sam, having never given up yet, told them,

"They'll never catch them." Dean and Lydia nearly laughed out loud before Lydia sneered at him,

"Oh, doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? They'll be hunted the rest of his life." Dean picked up a sharp knife from the kitchen counter and examined it.

* * *

A little later, in the living room, Dean and Lydia had moved Sam and were enjoying the moment before they were going to kill Sam.

"I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do."

He poured himself a drink. Holding up the glass, Dean nodded in Sam's direction before saying,

"Cheers."

He then took a drink, and picked up the knife from the kitchen. He struck it into the edge of the pool table.

Sam lifted his legs and kicked Dean, who fell to the ground. Sam quickly sat up and moved his hands up and down on the blade of the knife. The ropes break apart. Dean got up, and Sam took the knife and swung at him. Dean grabbed Sam's arm in mid-swing and twisted it. Sam fell to the ground. Dean growled at Sam,

"Oh, you son of a bitch." He and Sam start to fight while Lydia stood off to the one side waiting for her turn. Sam tried to pin Dean down. Dean told him,

"Not bad, little brother." Sam rejected the idea that this thing was even his brother and told him so,

"You're not him." They continued to fight until Dean finally threw Sam into a bookshelf. It fell apart, and books fall on top of Sam. Hayley appeared out of nowhere, screamed for Sam and rushed to his side. Dean and Lydia were just about to attack Hayley when Dean, Lydia and Becky show up. Dean yelled,

"Hayley take Sam and Rebecca upstairs now!" Hayley nodded and took Sam and Becky upstairs just as Dean and Lydia run at each other.  
Dean and Lydia continued to fight each other until they heard a voice yell,

"Hey!" All four turn and see Hayley holding a gun, she had gotten from Lydia in case the shifter managed to beat her and Dean and went after Sam and herself. Hayley shakily aimed the gun at Lydia and Dean and fired twice within seconds of each other. After the deafening silence that followed, was the sound of two bodies hitting the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you like my story so far and can't wait for more. Tell me what you thought. Onto the next chapter!


End file.
